Astrid and the King
by PeterWolf
Summary: Thorin was angry when Gandalf insisted yet another stranger join the company, but nothing could have prepared him for meeting Astrid. A beautiful, dangerous but damaged half-dwarf, half-elf loner. Just another straggler to the company? Or the only one who can both protect and save Thorin. Love story between Thorin & Original Female Character. New chapter each week!
1. Chapter 1: A Painful Past

Astrid knelt on the ground motionless, silent tears streaming down her face. Her eyes closed, once again playing through that terrible day in her head.

_It had been a day much like this, calm, sunny. The sounds of birds and wildlife, Lumilel and Felin laughing at her as she tried to catch a butterfly, her quiet song-like laugh so different to Felin's loud rumbling laugh. Complete opposites of each other in everything apart from their devotion to each other and Astrid._

Astrid, the product of a forbidden love between an elf and a dwarf.

Such a union between the two races would have made them pariah's to both their people, but a union between royalty was a deserving of more than rejection. It had been a death wish.

Astrid smiled as she remembered her childhood in the forest, for a moment her tears being those of joy. Remembering the peaceful seclusion to the outside world. Interrupted only by the occasional visit from Radagast who she affectionately called buzunîn akhûnel (The tree man).

_They had build their home far in the forest, far from both their people. The strong stone structure looking quite odd with it's study dwarf build suddenly interrupted once it reached the roof, elegant carved stairs bursting from the top floor, circling the branches of the tree the house had been built around. The branches twisted and woven to create a beautiful hovering room above the stone building._

In front of her the ruins of the house were scattered across the ground, the roof caved in, the charred beams covered in ivy and moss. Barely a whole wall left standing. A thistle bush blooming not far from the ruins, wild jasmine growing along side it. The beautiful delicate flower growing between the harsh needles of the thistles. Both flowers with their roots entwined over what had once been her parents graves. Barely a small mound remaining. Their bodies long since claimed by nature.

_The sound of horses in the distance shattered their laughter._

Even now Astrid hated that sound.

_The horses were getting closer, the ground trembling. She remembered her mother, Lumiel, picking her up in her arms, a worried expression on her face. Her father Felin walking up to them, his hammer in one hand. The other around his slender elf wife holding her close. A wary look in his eyes. Dread and anger etched on his face.  
"I love you!" he had muttered in Khuzdul, Astrid looking up as he kissed first his wife passionately and then her on the forehead. Looking down at her sadly. His rough callused hand stroking her face fondly._

"I love you too 'Adad!" Astrid said out loud to the memory re-playing in her mind. The pain in her chest slowly growling, like a hollow burning fire in her chest threatening, to consume her.

She remembered their faces, the elf and the dwarf king who had killed them. She remembered the dwarf, his grey hair tied into many elaborate braids. A scowl on his face, glaring at her in disgust. Such cold grey eyes, toying with the large ax hammer in his hands.

She remembered the elf. Tall, blue eyed, moving towards them slowly like a predator. His long gold hair trailing over his shoulder, so much taller that her. Taller even than her mother, Lumiel who stared at him defiantly, holding Astrid tighter, her other hand holding Felin's. The expressions of the elf and dwarf had terrified her. Such hate and loathing as they walked forward, both their personal guard advancing before them towards her parents.

But she couldn't remember her parents faces clearly any more, their faces blurred and distorted, like she was looking at them through the ripples on a lake. She couldn't see their faces, yet every night for the past 80 years their killer's face had haunted her dreams. Every expression, feature and colour in their faces seared into her mind.

She had been a small child, barely ten years old. Tall for a dwarf, but very short for an elf. Her ears pointed like an elf's, the mannerisms and physique of a elf, but with the physical strength and stubbornness of a dwarf. Her hair a deep chestnut brown with flecks of her mother's blond hair, wild and untamed. One eye grey like her fathers and the other a bright forest green like her mother's.

"Please! Leave them alone!" Astrid cried out to her memories, a nearby thrush started by her sudden outburst, flying away quickly.

_They rushed forward. Both Lumiel and Felin drawing their weapons, standing in front of Astrid protectively. She had clung to them frightened. The first guards who approached them slain instantly. Felin's hammer crushing the scull of a dwarf as he ran towards Astrid._

_Blood hitting her face._

In the clearing Astrid reached up to her cheek, trembling, remembering the feeling of the hot red blood trickling down her face. Lumiel cleaving an elf's head clean from his shoulders in one deadly swipe. The personal guards of both the elf and the dwarf descending on them like a swarm of angry bees. Blow after blow falling, Lumiel and Felin moving together in a deadly blur, their weapons claiming victim after victim.

_She had stumbled back, screaming. Shaking, a small child huddled on the ground. Unable to comprehend what was happening, screaming her mother's name and then her father's name. Trying to wipe the blood off her face. Her parents slowly retreating towards the house, Lumiel grunting in pain as a dwarf hammer caught her left shoulder. Her whole arm going limp for a moment._

_That moment was all that was needed._

_With one clean slice the blond elf brought his bland down on her sword hand, slicing through her wrist like a knife through butter on a hot summer day. Lumiel screaming in pain, falling involuntarily to her knees. The pain and shock overwhelming her. Instantly Felin dropped his battle ax. Pulling her towards him and wrapping his arms around her like a living shield._

_Astrid screamed as the dwarves and elves rained down blow after blow on them, Felin's proud powerfull frame slowly beaten down to his knees._

_Stumbling forward Astrid had tried to hit at the leader of the dwarves, both attacking him and begging him to stop hurting her parents. Her small pudgy hands uselessly striking his thick heavy armour. Drawing a small knife menacingly he smiled as he brought it down towards her, Astrid falling back in her hurry to get away from him, the very tip of his dagger slicing through her lips. Cutting a deep cleft from the center of her upper lip across to the bottom of her lower lip._

Raising her hands to her lips Astrid ran her fingertips over her lips, feeling the dent in her skin where the blade had cut through the skin, the wound now healed, the delicate skin a faint silver colour.

_Screaming Astrid crawled away, holding her mouth, terrified at how much blood covered her hand. Her screams distracted the others for the moment, the guards stopping, turning to watch as the elf and dwarf slowly followed Astrid. _

_Hearing Astrid scream both Lumiel and Felin turned, both unable to move. Lumiel weak from the loss of blood and both Felin's legs broken from the guards blows. Utterly helpless except for one last desperate measure. _

_Quickly reaching down to her leg Lumiel pulled a long thin double ended dagger from her boot. The handle in the center old and worn, faint unreadable runes carved into the hilt. The blades though were like polished ice, the edges razor sharp. Glistening dangerously in Lumiels hands, pressing one end of the _d_agger agains her chest. A resigned look on her face Lumiel could not stop the tear which escaped her eye, rolling down her face, Felin's hand wiping it away as he pressed the opposite side of the dagger against his chest. The dagger balancing between their bodies. _

_Turning they had looked at her. So many emotions flashing across their faces. Anger, sadness, fear...love. _

She remembered the sad smile of her mother as she smiled one last time at her daughter. The kind and proud nod from her father. Both of them trying to say so much in that split second. That precious moment before they pulled each other into a deadly embrace.

Astrid fell to her hands and knees as she remembered the pained gasp which had escaped their lips as they pushed their bodies together, the double-ended dagger piercing both their hearts simultaneously. The runes on the hilt of the dagger covered by their blood. Wailing like an an injured animal she cursed and screamed at the ground, striking and pulling at the ground. Sobs ravaging her body.

"Please! Please don't die for me?!" She begged to the silence. Falling to the ground and curling up like the lost little child she had been that day, alone and terrified.

_One of the elf guards had come towards her, his sword raised above his head. Astrid could still hear his terrified gurgling screams as a black shadow suddenly rose from around her, engulfing him for barely a full second before dissipating, a torn bleeding pile of pulsating flesh remaining on the ground. Even his armour and swords torn to pieces. _

_The dwarf and elf had stared at her, first confusion and then rage on their faces. Turning and seeing the bodies of her parents lying on the ground, a pool of blood starting to circle them. Still embracing each other, Felin's motionless lips pressed against his wife's forehead. Her bloodied hand pressed against his face. _

_"NO!" The dwarf had bellowed, furious. _

_Astrid didn't move, she couldn't. Scared, frightened and lost. Her eyes following them as the elves and the dwarves slowly retreated into the treeline. Defeated._

_Silence. There had been such a terrible silence. The trees creaking slightly in the faint wind. _

_"Adad? Naneth?!" She called over to her parents motionles bodies. Her tiny little voice small and terrified. _

Her parents were dead. Their last act protecting her from their killers for ever.

Their lives sacrificed to protect her.

A powerful unbreakable spell.

Crying on the ground Astrid sobbed unrestrained. The loneliness and fear of the last few months which she had bottled up rushing from her in a unchecked deluge.

"Please _Adad! _I'm scared! I'm so scared! I don't know what to do!" She cried, reaching for one of the thistles, a jasmine tendril wound around it. Covering the sharp flower with delicate white flowers. Running her fingers over them, trying to imaging they were her parents faces.

She didn't notice as Thorin slowly walked up behind her from where he had been watching in the bushes, too emotionally exhausted to so much as kneel up let alone be aware of her surroundings.

Thorin stood near by for a moment, unsure of what to do. He had promised himself when she had followed her that he would not make his presence know to her. But her pained cries had broken his resolve, his instincts taking over and wanting nothing more than to hold her, comfort her. Protect her.

She looked so small, so broken. Her sobs making her whole body shake.

Suddenly his strong arms were around her, lifting her up into his arms. Holding her against his chest protectively. Kneeling down besides the gave, stroking her face tenderly. His hands shaking.

She didn't resist. She couldn't. Her guard was down, her emotions raw and defenceless. Reason, worry, fear, all of them silent.

The layers of her emotion had been stripped away.

Only her deepest feelings remaining.

"I love you!" Astrid whispered. Her voice shaking, still sobbing. "I love you! I've wanted to say it for so long, but I was scared! I love you!"

She couldn't fight it any more. She wanted him, needed him. Just to have him holding her, feel his strong arms around her.

Before she could say anything else Thorin silenced her, pressing his lips against hers firmly. The raw longing for her which had been so fiercely restrained the past few months overtaking him for a moment, before pulling back, breathing heavily.

Astrid eyes were still closed, tears still running down her face. Softly moving her tear soaked hair from her face Thorin gently lifting her chin up, her eyes slowly opening to look up at him. Scared and vunerable, the calm strong stare he had been so used to seeing look back at him, gone.

Slowly he kissed her, first her forehead, then her eye lids, her cheeks. Lingering for a moment with each kiss, his nose caressing hers. His mouth overing barely an inch away from her lips.

Resting her head against his shoulder she breathed out a long resigned sigh.

"So you love me?" Thorin asked, smiling at her. She could feel his deep kind voice resonating in his chest. Like thunder in a mountain. His eyes shining down at her, his hand still stroking her face and neck gently. Her breathing slowly calming to a soft content purr.

Her green and grey eyes flashed for a moment, the fear leaving them, that wild untamed look he loved so much returning.

"Yes!" She said firmly, her voice low and cat like.

Leaning down he moved his hand behind her head, lifting her up towards him to kiss her, caressing her neck. His rough hands caressing her skin so fondly, trembling slightly. His lips tasted like iron and rust, with perhaps a small tinge of ale. Strong, powerful but so gentle.

She felt so safe and treasured. Like she was something precious in his arms. His arms tightening around her to pull her closer.

So she kissed him back, hard!


	2. Chapter 2: An Unexpected Addition

Thorin was irritated.

He had been arguing with Gandalf for the past hour, ever since he said they would be meeting a new addition to the company that day.

"Why did you not tell me of this earlier!?" Thorin asked. Angry that it had not occoured to Gandalf to inform him of this.

"I forgot!" Gandalf lied, a small smirk on his lips. "I'm an old man Thorin Oakenshild, surely I am allowed to forget a small detail now and then?"

He had know that Thorin would react badly to the suggestion of another stranger to the company, it had been best to leave it till the last moment before letting him know, and the less he knew about Astrid the better.

In the distance ahead of them they heard the sound of a falcon screeching, Thorin looking ahead, wary.

In unison the entire company drew to a halt. Gandalf getting down from his horse and walking infront of them for a few steps. His keen eyes scanning the tree-line.

He knew she was there, watching they quietly. Astrid was never late, something the Wizard appreciated. But it had taken nothing short of his begging her to make her come today. When he had first asked her the look in her eyes had been like a blow to his heart. Seeing the small and terrified child Radagast had found clinging to her parents bodies

Like a small shadow they saw a cloaked figure emerge from the dense foliage. Hooded, a bow strapped to her back, a dwarf hammer-ax in her hands. The hawk they had herd circling her a few time before settling on her leather padded shoulder.

"Gandalf...who is this? Why does he carry the battle ax of a Dwarf?" Thorin whispered in a low voice behind Gandalf. The stranger approaching making in nervous for reasons he could not explain. The person, who ever he was was dressed so strangely. Garb of elf and dwarf, short enough to be a dwarf, yet with the lightness of feet that belonged only to the elves.

"This is Astrid" Gandalf replied, turning to look Thorin firmly in the eye. "And it's a she!"

"A woman!?" Thorin replied loudly, incredulous. "Are we to take every weakling with us from here to Erabor?! The half-ling will slow us down enough as it is! Why is this woman so vital to our quest?!" Thorin hissed, lowering his voice as she drew closer. But not low enough for her not to hear him.

"Astrid is here to protect yo- I mean us!" Gandalf quickly corrected himself. Thorin raising an eyebrow, gasping in shock at what Gandalf had just nearly mistakenly said.

Before he could curse at the wizard Astrid reached them, smiling at Gandalf. Fondly rushing forward to hug him, her head barely reaching the old wizards shoulders. Her hood knocked away from her face by the falcon as it flew from her shoulder to escape being smothered by the old wizards beard.

Thorin stared at her as she hugged the wizard, her eyes closed, smiling. She was beautiful, her long strong hair a deep red chestnut trailing down her back. Like bronze mixed with the colour of the autumn leaves. Faint flecks of gold in between the brown strands. Held back from her face by a series of intricate braids. Thorin recognising several of the patterns as those traditional to the dwarves of the Blue Mountains.

Shocked as he noticed the deep scar down the center of her red lips, the delicate healed skin having formed vein-like silver marks on her lips. The marked silver skin all the more accentuated against the deep red of her lips.

Sensing his eyes on her face Astrid opened her eyes, her beautiful contented smile disappearing, replaced by a guarded frozen mask. Her eyes! Each of them a different colour, one a dark silver grey, the other a startling shade of light green with tinges of blue. Thick black lashes surrounding them.

"Thorin Oakensheild?" Astrid asked, scanning his face as if she was trying to read a book.

"I am" Thorin replied. Eyeing her just as curiously.

"If you do not mind I would prefer to walk ahead. I can assure you I will not slow your company down" She said gently. Her voice strangely calm, almost emotionless.

It was then that

"See that you don't" Thorin replied firmly. Almost harshly.

An elf! Gandalf had brought an elf into the company!

Following him Gandalf braced him for the tirade he knew was coming. His own usually restrained temper rising.

"An elf! You brough a damned khathuzh!" Thorin barked, furious. The rest of the company watching them nervously. Especially Bilbo who was unacustomed to Thorin's temper.

For a moment Gandalf was silent, behind them Astrid walking away quietly ahead. As soon as she was out of earshot Gandalf turned on Thorin a terrible look in his face which made even Thorin afraid.

"You will not speak of her like that ever again Thorin Oakensheild! You don't have to like her, you don't even have to speak to her. But you will tolerate her presence!"

Thorin stared at the old wizard, his voice deep and threatening, seeming to rise above him. The air around them tingling with a magic.

"Of what use is she to this company?" Thorin growled back, being careful to lower his voice. Not wishing to antagonise the wizard in his present state.

"I told you! Protection" Gandalf replied sternly. His own voice also lowering. "There is no man, elf or dwarf in all of middle-earth who will be able to protect your company better than Astrid. She is skilled, clever and more dangerous than you can possibly imagine! And she is not an elf!"

Thorin stared at Gandalf. "Not an elf! Gandalf have you not seen her ears!" her replied angrily.

"And have you not seen her hight?" Gandalf snapped back. The company behind them moving ahead, not wishing to eavesdrop on their heated conversation. "Astrid is of both the races of dwarf AND of the elves".

Thorin said nothing. Too shocked to say anything at first. _A dwarf and elven child! It was unheard of! _

_"_You have had a hard life Thorin. But Astrid's life makes yours pale into insignificance! I would not wish her story on anyone. So you _will _allow her to stay with your company! Trust me when I say she will save your lives many times over before this journey ends!"

"Not mine!" Thorin spat. Angry that Gandalf thought so little of his skills as a warrior.

"Oh really!?" Gandalf scoffed, almost amused. "Then I hope you won't object if I start counting?"

Growling Thorin stormed back to his pony, not wishing to argue with the wizard any longer. Knowing it was useless. Mounting the pony and angrily following the company. Glaring at Astrid's figure ahead of them.

Shaking his head Gandalf slowly walked back to his horse. Stroking it for a few moments before pulling himself into the saddle. Grumbling to himself absent-mindedly.

Ahead of him he could see Astrid's small frame in the distance half-walking, half-running ahead of the company. Easily keeping ahead of the ponies. Her long hair flowing behind her, her hawk following her, barely moving it's wings as it glided alongside her.

Gandalf smiled to himself.

She loved to run, she had always loved to run.

Radagast had once told him of the time he had tried to make her sit on a horse as a child, barely three years after he had taken her in after finding her alone beside her dead parents. He had remarked that he had never seen a child scream and kick so much, fear, anger and hate in her eyes.

No amount of coaxing or pleading would persuade her to mount the horse, even after explaining that they had many miles to travel. She still refused to ride the horse.

In a rare bout of annoyance with her Radagast had remarked that if she wouldn't ride the horse then she had best start running or else she would fall behind. Instantly the small girl of thirteen began to run ahead defiantly.

It had been over 40 mines to their destination and taken just over three days to get there, not once had she fallen behind. Even when her feet had started to swell and blister she would still not ride the horse. Forcing herself to run despite the pain.

Not long after Radagast gave his horse away to a young farmer who had been in need of a horse to plough his field's. Not long after that he had found the Rhosgobel rabbits to pull his sled.

A change both he and Astrid had greatly enjoyed and preferred.

Poor Astrid.

Over the years she had learned to hide her pain. Under Radagast's adoptive care she had appeared to heal, each year growing stronger and more beautiful. A beautiful but deadly beauty. Her façade of stability had never fooled Radagast. Her early obsession with the art of warcraft worrying him.

But he had not objected. Knowing that the small and damaged child in her needed it to survive the inner turmoil. She needed to feel strong, needed to know that she could protect herself. Desperate to be anything but that scared defenceless child she had been.

For a few years, barely 20 years, it had been enough. Every day an unrelenting routine of training herself to wield an ax, hammer, sword and bow. The bow and ax of her parents being her favorites. She would even sleep with them. Curled on her straw bed with the bow against her back, her father's hammer in her hands like any other child would take their favourite doll with them to bed.

The one day she had suddenly left Rhosgobel. Leaving only a note on her bed explaining her absence. Over the next 50 years she would return to Rhosgobel occasionally, always in the winter. Each time with a new collection of scars and wounds, each of them telling stories of the lives she had protected in the wild. The many families, merchants and travelers (none of them elf or dwarf) she had accompanied across the wild lands always arriving safely at their destination.

The first time she had returned to Rhosgobel Radagast had cried when he saw a deep scar etched across her arm. The product of a warg attack. Three deep tears curving from her shoulder down to her elbow.

But the look on her face as she told him of the young family she had defended, the light in her eyes had made him cry for joy.

For the first time in years she had started smiling. The impish glow her eyes she had had as a child, returning. She did not mind the scars. In fact she treasured them. For all the physical pain they caused she had learned to use the pain to distract her from the mental torment that plagued her dreams.

Each scar was a victory. Another life saved.

But Gandalf was worried.

Astrid had always done her best to avoid her own kind. Elf and dwarf. Their presence unnerving her. As great a warrior as she was he did not trust the wild dark side of herself she kept hidden to the world around the dwarves. Especially Thorin.

For all her illusions of control she had was extremely dangerous when triggered. And if anyone was to trigger that caged pool of emotions it was Thorin Oakensheild.


	3. Chapter 3: Mother Troll

It had been raining for the past few hours, the deluge only just having stopped. Every one was cold, wet and irritated. Boffur attempting to light the wet kindling bellow the pot of food. Attempting and failing miserably.

Sitting not that far away Thorin pulled out his pipe, the pipe-weed in his tobacco pouch slightly damp but not enough to be impossible to light.

Inhaling deeply, he breathed a contented sigh as smoke from his pipe entered his lungs. Exhailng a long puff of smoke.

Gandalf had been gone for a few hours now. Angry at Thorin's refusal to move on, the destroyed farmers house worrying him. Thorin shook his head as Astrid walked quietly up to Oin, a pile of dry wood under her arms, smiling at him as she removed the damp kindling he had been trying to light and replaced it with the old dry wood she had found.

Bofur laughed loudly and thanked her as the kindling light, the pot of stew he had prepared bubbling away. The rest of the company huddling around the fire trying to dry themselves. All but Thorin, who stayed where he was, observing Astrid warily.

Taking off her cape to dry it by the flames Astrid was suddenly aware that the rest of the group were staring at her, even Thorin. Though he did his best to hide his gaze, could not help but notice the dozens of scars which covered her hands and arms. Recognising the deep claws of wargs etched on her skin.

Realizing her scars were the object of their stares she quickly took her bowl of food from Bofur, dissapearing into the trees. Her head bowed. Effortlessly climbing up into the branches, her back to the group.

"That's it elf! Go hide in your trees!" Thorin muttered under his breath. Taking another deep puff of his pipe.

First a half-ling and then a half-elf. With any luck she would be the last unwelcomed addition to the company.

Bofur passed two bowls of stew over to Bilbo, who dutifully walked away to deliver them to Fili and Kili.

Bombur, noticing that Astrid's cloak was getting a little too dry quickly pulled away from the fire, carefully folding it and placing it next to him. Happily consuming his food at an alarming pace.

'She's an unusual one that Astrid!" Bofur remarked to Dwalin, who just looked back at him silently. "I wonder how she got so many scars? Her skin was riddled with them!"

"Probably from causing trouble!" Thorin remarked loudly, "That is what elves do after all!"

Suddenly Fili and Kili rushed up towards them. Shouting something about trolls and Bilbo. Instantly the company armed themselves, following Fili and Kili through the trees.

_Great! Not even three day's into our quest and the damn half-ling is causing trouble!_ Thorin growled in his head.

Seeing the trolls reaching for Bilbo in the clearing, trying to scramble away from the large brutes they all rushed forward. A loud battle cry resonating from all of them. Ax, swords and even Ori's rather pathetic slingshot hitting a few tenter spots.

_And again, the elves abandon us in our time of need!_ Thorin mentaly cursed. It was just as well probably, or else the wisard would probably try and claim that by doing what she was supposedly here to do she had somehow saved his life.

It was then that he noticed two of the Trolls grab hold of Bilbo who had been trying to free the ponies. Hoisting him up in the air by his arms and legs.

"Put down your arms! Or we'll rip his off!" One of them yelled. The trolls and the dwarves motionless. Glaring at each other. Bilbo staring at Thorin, terrified.

For a moment nobody moved.

Then, furiously, Thorin tossed his weapon down. The rest of the company doing the same.

Back at their camp Astrid sat up, alert. Hearing the sounds of the dwarves and tolls fighting. She had seen them leaving, but had wrongful assumed that what ever it was they would be able to handle.

Or at least that's what she told herself.

In truth she just wanted to be as far away from Thorin as was possible, something about the dwarf King unnerving her. She did not like the feeling. The feeling of being unsure of one's owns emotions.

Then the noise suddenly stopped.

Instantly Astrid dropped her bowl, dropping down with it to the ground.

Landing on the wet grass with barely a sound. Gripping her ax firmly and running forward towards where the sounds had been coming from. Quickly finding the troll clearing. The dwarves already bundled into sacks, several of them tied onto the spit rotating over the fire.

The trolls muttering to each other about the sunrise.

Quickly Astrid looked at the horizon, relief on her face as she saw the sun was fast approaching. The sunrise was on their side. The trolls would not have time to cook them, let along eat them before the sun was upon them. Perhaps they would leave the dwarves? Retreating to their dark lair. They would undoubtely try and bring some of the dwarves with them, but that she was prepared for.

Slowly she drew her bow. Laying two spare arrows on the ground next to her.

"Boys!" A terrible screech eccoed from a nearby cave. "Bring them in! Dawns almost on us!"

Astrid's blood ran cold. They had no time.

Once in the cave they were all but dead, it would be impossible to fight them in the dark. Their only hope was if Astrid fought them right here, right now. She had to act!

Thorin bellowed loudly as one of the trolls took hold of him, dragging him along the ground roughly to the cave mouth. Doing all he could to kick and struggle inside the sack. The other two trolls lifting the the spit with the dwarves off and carting them off to the cave.

They were out of time!

With a hiss two arrows followed each other in quick succession, each hitting the Trolls carrying the spit strait in the center of their forehead. Their large bodies falling back wards, acting like cussions of fat stopping the still bound dwarves from crashing down onto the hard ground.

Bursting from the nearby bushes Astrid rushed after Thorin as the last of the three trolls dragged him towards the cave. Thorin kicking and twisting in his sack, trying his best to slow the beast down. Already half way into the cave.

A knife in her hand, her ax in the other Asrid ran the knife skillfuly across of the top of the sack, barely missing Thorin's face, cutting it wide open so he could escape. Leaping up, her battle ax raised Astrid smashed her hammer ax across the trolls face. The tough troll bone shattering like glass under her powerful blow, falling to the ground. Another swift blow to the back of his neck with the ax side of her weapon severing his spinal chord. Killing it instantly.

Quickly turning to Thorin, knowing the matriarch troll would have heard the commotion. Ripping open the sack and grabbing his hands, trying to cut the bonds around his wrists as quickly as she possibly could. Her soft hands holding his firmly.

Slicing through the ropes she moved towards his feet, her blade raised and ready to cut them in one quick swipe. Thorin shaking off the cut bonds around his wrists.

The sun had risen now, touching the bodies of the two trolls who had been carrying the spit. A dull cracking sound as their bodies turned to stone at the touch of the sun's rays. Several of the dwarves having managed to free themselves.

"Astrid! Look out!" Bilbo suddenly shouted, seeing a large shape move in the shadow of the cave.

Turning, Astrid swiped her battle ax at the large hand which reached out from the cave behind her, standing defensively between the matriarch troll and Thorin who was trying to crawl back from the cave entrance. Half his body still in the shadow of the cave.

"My boys! My boys are dead!" The troll screeched terribly. Gabbing hold of Thorin's feet and dragging him further into the cave.

Astrid didn't even have to think. Raw protective instinct taking over. She had never allowed a single person in her care to die. And she would not let that change while she still lived.

Throwing herself into the cave, striking blindly at the huge figure inside. Her ax hitting flesh Thorin gasped in relief as the powerful grip around his feet and legs was suddenly released. The dwarves who had managed to untie themselves already rushing forward and pulling him away from the cave entrance.

From inside the cave Astrid, seeing them pull him to safely from the corner of her eye quickly tried to dart back. The sun outside now fully risen.

But troll eyes can see in the dark, where as Asrid could not. A large angry hand grabbing hold her around her waist and pulling her still further into the cave.

Raising her ax Astrid tried to bring it down on the wrist of the beast, but instantly a second hand held onto her, tightening it's grip so much that the hammer fell from her hands onto the ground. Gasping in pain. Her hands desperately pulling at the tightening fingers around her waist. Squeezing the air from her.

Astrid gasping for breath.

Silence.

"Astrid?" Thorin muttered, staring at the cave. Only the faint sounds of heavy breathing coming from inside it. "Astrid!" He shouted loudly, getting to his feet.

Not a sound coming from the cave.

"Come out you foul beast! You're quarel is with me!" Thorin bellowed. Taking the weapon Dwalin passed him. All of them arming themselves. Ready to rush into the cave.

"She killed them. She killed my boys!" The old screeching voice of the matriarch troll hissed from inside the cave. Astrid gasping again, struggling to breath as the trolls grip tightened around her. "So...I'm going to kill her!"

The dwarves jumped back as the troll suddenly rushed out into the sunlight, holding Astrid's squirming body high above her head and squeezing with all her might.

Wailing as the sun turned her to stone, Astrid half screaming, half gasping, as the hands around her turned to stone. Locking her in a death grip. Her ribs straining almost to breaking point.

"Astrid!" Gandalf yelled, rushing out from above the cave. The other dwarves following him to crowd around the stone troll.

Thankfully, for all her width the matriarch troll had been very old. Her once considerable hight reduced, the sun having also turned her to stone before she could fully extend her arms above her.

But she still held Astrid far above any of the dwarves, her head just barely at Gandalf's shoulder hight.

"Get her down!" Thorin bellowed. "She can't breath!"

Astrid was gasping, each short breath like a knife in her ribs. The stone grip surrounding her so tightly she did not have any room for her lungs to expand. Her rib cadge squeezed almost to breaking point. Each desperate gasp for air putting from strain on them and her lungs.

"Push it over! Push the troll down!" Gandalf barked to the dwarves. Astrid's face going red, the blood having been squeezed from the rest of her body. Her hands trying in vain to push the stone hands away, slowly getting weaker and falling to her side.

Adding to the strength of the other dwarves Thorin threw himself against the troll. The large stone body shaking for a moment, before slowly falling back, the remaining dwarves in it's path stoping it from falling to the ground. Resting it on it's side. Astrid's feet barely a foot from the ground. Her arms shaking, hanging semi-loosely. Her short pained breaths getting weaker.

Quickly crowding around Astrid the dwarves pulled at the stone trolls fingers. To no avail.

"We have to break the stone!" Kili shouted.

"Nay! We can't do that! If we hammer that stone we'll break her ribs!" Bofure interjected.

"What do we do Gandalf?" Thorin asked, looking up at the old wizard.

"We have to break the stone! We have no other choice!" The wizard rasped quickly. "Break the stone at the trolls finger tips! Away from Astrid!"

"We'll break her bones Gandalf!" Thorin said loudly, staring up at him.

"Better her bones than her life!" Gandalf replied quickly. Kneeling down next to Astrid and holding her head up as Dwalin clambered up onto the troll. Standing over Astrid, his hammer raised at the ready.

Seeing the hammer rise above her through her increasingly blurred vision Astrid forced herself to breath out as much as she could. Despite her body's instinctive need for air screaming at her to do the opposite.

The less air in her lungs the less tightly her chest would be pressed against the stone trolls hands when the hammer came down.

The less damage it would do.

**Thud!**

Astrid let out a hollow agonized gasp. Half of the trolls hand breaking off and falling to the ground. One side of her ribs and chest exposed, her lungs instantly breathing in a deep breath. The whole company hearing one of her ribs break as the added pressure from her lungs taking so much air in at once and the still restricted space around her rib cadge pushing one of her bones too far.

Her skin turning ashen.

"Break it! Break it now!" Thorin bellowed at Dwalin.

**_Thud! _**

The last large piece of the trolls hand broke away. Astrid falling in a huddled heap on the ground. Panting, and gasping for air. One of her hands moving to her side to feel the broken bone. Wincing as she pressed the skin above it gingerly.

Some of the dwarves moved forward to help her Gandalf held them back, a warning look in his eyes. Shaking his head.

Astrid did not like to be touched by her friends, let along by strangers. In her present state should anyone touch her, even just to help her up, they would likely have their hand broken.

"Are you alright?" Thorin asked. His deep voice genuinely concerned, knowing how much of a stupid question it was. They had all heard the bone crack.

For a few moments Astrid did not reply, resting her head on the ground till her breathing regulated itself.

"I'm fine!" She rasped, her voice hollowed and pained. Forcing herself to her feet. Moving forward to help her up Astrid pushed his hands away firmly, almost angrily. Hobbling away from them back to the cave to find her hammer.

"What are you doing!" Bilbo shouted after her. "There could be more of them in there!"

"There aren't!" Astrid replied back, stumbling along. One hand held firmly against her side. Wincing with every step.

"How do you know?" Kill called back as she dissapeared into the cave, groping around in the dark for a few seconds before she felt the strong iron handle of her hammer. It's familiar touch calming her.

"Because, if there had been more I would be dead!" Astrid replied simply, walking back to the. Her eyes fixed on the ground. Wether she was in pain and trying to prevent it showing in her eyes or avoiding looking at them Thorin wasn't sure.

Turning he saw Gandalf looking down at him, a small smirk on his face.

"What?" Thorin asked. Puzzled.

"One!" Gandalf replied simply, smiling. Thorin scowling back at him.


	4. Chapter 4: Dwarves and Elves

The dwarves fire had gone cold by the time Astrid got back to it. Sitting near it, poking the ashes to see if embers were still alive under the ash.

Nope. Dead.

The dwarves were still by the troll cave, venturing inside with Gandalf.

Looking around to check nobody was near by Astrid un-tucked her shirt, lifting it to see the damage.

Even thought the bone had broken barely a few minutes ago the effects was already visible. The the skin just at the front of her lowest rib bone soar and angry.

Ignoring the pain, her face twisted in a grimace, Astrid touched the skin, carefully pressing against it to test how badly the bone was broken. Wincing with each touch. Her teeth biting down on her lower lip to prevent herself from moaning in pain.

Thankfully after a few prods she concluded that it was just a small hairline fracture. It would be painful to travel with, but not impossible.

Quickly checking that nobody was near she reached into her bag which was lying on the ground not that far away and pulled a small silver jar from one of the pouches. Beautiful patterns carved into, images of two horses carved around the main part of the jar. An Athelas flower carved into the lid.

Quickly opening the lid Astrid scooped a small amount of the cream inside and rubbed it onto the skin over the broken wound. Signing with relief as a calming warming sensation spread over the aching bone.

Hearing twig break suddenly nearby Astrid quickly put the cream away, standing up and re-tucking her shirt.

The sound of a second twig breaking making her wary. Reaching for her bow, an arrow drawn.

"Gandalf?" Astrid called out. Slowly turning and scanning the forest around her.

No reply.

Trouble.

Running back to the troll cave Thorin stared at her as she came running towards them.

"What's is it?" He asked, seeing the look on her face.

Wondering how she managed to move so freely without showing the slightest signs of pain from her broken rib.

"I don't know!" Astrid replied. "I can't tell...but something's not right".

_Elves do love being cryptic!_ Thorin though to himself, instantly ashamed at the thought, remembering that barely 20 minutes had passed since she had saved his life and that of the entire company.

With a low hiss an arrow suddenly shot past his head, so close to his ear he could feel the air it pulled passing his ears. The tip of the arrow striking the warg which had crept up behind him dead in an instant. Powerful animal falling to the ground, the arrow embedded perfectly in the center of it's forehead.

Before anyone even had time to react Astrid let loose another arrow as a second Warg leapt out from the rock face above them. Her arrow again finding it's mark perfectly, the dwarves throwing them aside to avoid the large beasts body from crushing them as it fell.

"Warg scouts!" Thorin breathed, drawing his sword. "Which means an orc pack is not far behind!"

Astrid heard Bilbo whimper, frightened. Quietly walking next to him and resting her hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

She liked the half-ling. True he was timid and far too gentle to be making such a journey, nervously clutching the small sword Gandalf had given him from the troll hoard. He was not an elf or a dwarf, much like the race of men who's company she enjoyed so much. Their company held no similarities to those of her parent's people. No possibility of old pained memories resurfacing, only the possibility of making new memories which might bury the old ones. And she found that comforting.

"Who did you tell about your quest? Other than your kin?" Gandalf shouted to Thorin, alarm on his face.

"No one!" Thorin replied. Gandalf, not believing him repeating the question. Thorin only repeating his previous reply. "What in Durin's name is going on!" Thorin asked the wizard who was looking around them. Obvious worry on his face.

"We are being hunted!" Gandal replied, quickly leading them all back to their clearing. The dwarves quickly packing their belongings as fast as they could.

Astrid helping Bofur and Bombur pack up their cooking supplies.

As they did so there was a loud flurry of noise, a hoard of rabbits bursting out from the forest, dragging a crude sled behind them.

"Flee! Fire! Murder!" A familiar crazed voice called out.

"buzunîn!" Astrid called out. Dropping the bag she had been helping Bombur carry and rushing over to Radagast, enveloping him a tight hug. Not seeming to mind the bugs and beetles that clung to his robes, or the large trial of bird droppings which had long since dried into the side of his face an hair in a hard cascade.

Wincing slightly as her rib groaned at her.

Thorn couldn't help but be shocked at hearing his mother tongue leave Astrid's lips. Her voice which usually sounded so soft and elven, changing to the harsh gutteral sound of Khuzdul easily.

"Astrid! What are you going here!" Radagast exclaimed, stroking the side of her face fondly.

"Gandalf asked me to come!" Astrid explained. Smiling at him, one of the birds which lived in his hair flying out of a hole in his hat and settling on her shoulder. Astrid smiling at it fondly, holding out her hand. The blue tit trustingly jumping into the palm of her hand, Astrid's fingers curling around it and stroking it gently.

"Did he!" Radagast said slowly, passing Galdalf a look which could almost have been mistaken for a glare. Eyeing the dwarves distrustingly.

In the distance they heard the howl of several wargs. The bird in Astrid's hands leaning away and flying back into Radagast's hat

"We're trapped!" Ori wailed. "The ponies have bolted. There is no way to escape!"

"I'll draw them off!" Radagast said smiling, boasting about the speed of his rabbit's when Gandalf scoffed at the proposal. Flashing Astrid a smile as he cracked the reigns, the sled speeding away from sight. Radagast yelling like a madman to attract attention.

The dwarves following Gandalf as he lead them in the opposite direction.

Astrid tried to hide the pain her rib was causing as she followed the dwarves. Every step, no matter how light footed, felt like a rough shudder across her bones. At first it had just been a faint paint, with each passing minute and the constant stopping and starting to hide behind the rocks of the plains making it more difficult to ignore it.

And she just been running it would have been easier. There would have been a solid pace and she would be able to focus her mind on just running, pushing any pains to the back of her mind.

Falling back behind a little more she stopped for a moment, hiding behind a rock and reaching bellow her shirt to feel her rib.

The skin all around it now swollen and angry, the hairline fracture she suspected had spread a little further across her rib she suspected. The pain now coming from a much wider area.

"Damn!" Astrid muttered. Angry at herself.

She had been on so many journeys over the years, one where she had fallen down a cliff and broken her leg. It at taken her three days to crawl back to a nearby human village. But for some reason this rib one small crack in her rib was causing her more trouble than her fully fractured leg had them.

Getting back up Astrid ran quickly to catch up with the others, stopping in her tracks as she noticed they had stopped, hiding behind a large rock, on the opposite side of it a warg and it's rider climbing it. Sniffing at the air!

_Oh Durin! They'll be found! _

Raising her bow Astrid took aim and fired. The first arrow going through both eyes of the warg, just as she was about to fire the second she sensed a presence behind her. Her aim wavering she released the second arrow, turning just in time to protect herself from the jaws of the lone warg which had crept up behind her.

Her second arrow hit the goblin rider, but not in his head as she had intended, her arrow missing slightly, instead piercing his throat. Her arrow protruding from both sides of his neck, a terrible gurgling sound escaping it's throat as it fell to the ground by the dwarves, Thorin quickly killing the goblin with one swift blow to the head.

They all heard the warg howl, turning to see Astrid struggling with the warg which had attacked her. Somehow having managed to mount the beast as it attacked her, the dwarves and Gandalf rushing over to her. Not that they needed to. Pulling the long thin dagger from her boot Astrid ferociously slit open the wargs throat to stop it howling to the goblins nearby, it's blood hitting her face.

As the others surrounded her Thorin observed her expression change from one of battle rage to one of sudden terror as she felt the blood on her face. feverishly wiping it away as if it was burning her skin.

Thorin fell something inside of him pang with recognition. He knew that look, that repulsion and terror from the memories that the touch of blood necessitated.

Remembering so vividly for a moment the day that Smaug had taken the Lonely Mountain. He remembered how he had held the burt body of his mother in his arms. Her face burnt, smoke rising from her body and charred clothes. How he, his brother _Frerin _and his father had held her. Their grief overtaking them. The lost of those they loved far outweighing the loss of their home.

In in the distance they heard wargs howling, the sound of their enemy approaching.

"Run!" Gandalf bellowed. All of them sprinting forward except for Thorin, how lingered behind for Astrid to follow them. Quickly following as Astrid leapt forward, her expressions again fading to the cold mask she wore so often. Even her eyes seeming to loose their colour as she mentally retreated back into her mind.

Reaching a natural basin in the earth the dwarves huddled around a large rock as Gandalf seemed to study it, all of them turning to look for Thorin who quickly appeared behind Astrid who now had quite a noticable limp as she ran.

"Where is Gandalf?" Thorin shouted, not seeing the wizard. Astrid stopping beside him and drawing her bow, the arrow flying and instantly killing a warg as it came over the ridge towards them.

"He's abandoned us!" Dwalin bellowed. Not seeing the wizard anywhere.

'This way you fools! Quickly!" Gandalf's voice yelled out from between the rock he had been observing, his large hat rising from it for a moment as he motioned to them to follow him, before disappearing down again.

They needed no second encouraging.

The wargs now having fully surrounded them, closing in. Astrid firing shot after shot as they retreated to the rock. Warg after warg falling to the ground till finally she reached her last arrow, taking a deep breath as she pulled back the string. Savoring the moment as she let it fly. Striking the nearest approaching wag right through the center of it's skull.

Finally only she and Thorin remained, Thorin waiting till she entered the entrance Gandalf found before quickly following her.

All of them remaining huddled inside. Their weapons drawn and ready for the first goblin who dared to follow them.

Then in the distance they heard the sound of elven horns.

Astrid couldn't help herself. Her eyes going large, a pained whimper escaping her lips. Trying to smother the sound by covering her mouth, the sound still escaping. The whole company turning to stare at her.

Suddenly she was a small child again, the sound of those accursed horns ringing in her ears. The fear in her parents eyes reflecting in hers.

Gandalf, realizing what was happening quickly moving forward and, kneeling down in front of her, taking her face in his hands and forcing her to look at him.

"Astrid! Astrid look at me!" He said loudly. Her eyes glassy and distant.

Thorin watching, confused and alarmed. Recognising her broken stare like those of warriors who had been driven mad by their memories of war.

"Astrid! Come back! It's not real! These are not the same elves!" Gandalf said loudly, the glazed unresponsive look in her eyes still there. Gripping her ax so tightly her knuckles had gone white.

Behind them there was a loud clutter, the body of a goblin falling down the shaft. An elven arrow sticking out from it.

"Can I kill them Gandalf?" Astrid asked softly, her voice low and murderous yet disturbingly innocent.

"What? No! Astrid there are not the same elves!" Gandalf exclaimed, nervous at how the dwarves, especially Thorin would react to seeing this side of Astrid.

When he had persuaded her to be part of this quest his greatest worry is that the company of the dwarves would trigger panful memories. However Radagast had led him to believe that it was towards the dwarves where she harboured the most of her resentment, not the elves. He had hopped that by introducing her to the company and by visiting Rivendell she might slowly start to heal. Perhaps one day accept that she was both elf and dwarf, and not try to reject both sides of her heritage.

Rising her hands over her ears Asrid closed her eyes, her face pained and twisted. The sound of the horns and the hooves of the horses thundering above them causing her physical pain. Wanting nothing more than to run as far away and as fast as she could.

_Please, let me stop them this time! I won't let them die this time! _A small voice in her head whispered. Astrid struggling not to cry. Her throat feeling thick and heavy.

"Can we go Gandalf?!" Astrid begged, looking up at the old Wizard. Regret on his face.

_I should not have done this to her_, he thought to himself. Cursing himself for thinking he could meddle and untangle such a complicated web. For all her bravery, courage and selflessness she was still damaged inside. Her memories so easily triggered no matter how deep she had tried to bury them.

"Of course my dear! Of course!" Gandalf muttered, getting up and leading them down the passage at the back of the shaft. His arm around Astrid's shoulder protectively.

Balin and Dwalin exchanged exchanged worried looks before both looking over at Thorin who shrugged his shoulders. Unsure of what to say or do other than follow Gandalf.

Following the winding passages they walked for a good hour in silence. Thorin slowly beginning to suspect where Gandalf was leading them.

Finally his suspicions were confirmed as they reached the ends of the tunnel onto a wide ledge looking down at what he recognized as Rivendell.

Angrily he stormed over to Gandalf. His face a picture of rage. But before he could say a word Astrid had turned on Gandalf herself. Stepping away from him, a furious growl escaping her lips.

"You promised me! You promised you would not force me to go to the elves!" She hissed at Gandalf. The glazed look gone. Replaced by a raging fire, her eyes flashing.

"Astrid we had no choice! And it is vital that Thorin show lord Elrond the map, he is the one of the few in all of-"

But Astrid interrupted him. She almost looked like she was about to attack him.

"You...you! Is there nothing you will not meddle in old man!" she yelled at him, her voice rising into a scream. " I care not what Thorin needs here! You made a promise to me! Are you so old now that you forget your promises so easily?!"

"I have nothing to ask from the_ elves_!" Thorin spat, missing the warning look Gandalf flashed him. Trying to warn him is was unwise to cross Astrid in here current state. But Thorin continued, insulted that she would think he would ask for help from the elves. "They are not to be trusted-"

But again Astrid interrupted him.

"Anymore than the dwarves!" She finished. Glaring at him. "Your kind!...you both hate each other but you're so alike! Proud! Cruel! Unjust! You are both your own reflections!"

Thorin nearly stumbled back. Shocked by the pure cutting venom in his voice. Confused at how this woman who had risked her life to save him could hate him so much at the same time.

"What do you know of the dwarves?" he glared back without thinking. His anger getting the better of him.

"I know enough!" Astrid spat. Running her finger over the scar across her lips as an explanation. Her gaze turning on Gandalf again. "After this Mithrandir, you shall NEVER again beg me a favor! Ever! For if you do I shall not give it, not even if the end of days is upon us!"

Swiftly turning away Astrid stormed away down the path to Rivendell, her heart pounding. Wanting nothing more than to take her hammer and pound at the rock around her. Feeling angry and betrayed.

She had long know Gandalf wished her to seek out her people, something she had long hoped that she would have the courage to do herself one day. But to do it like this! So underhanded, when he had promised he would not take her by way of the elves! He had lied to her!

Behind him Thorin stared after her. For one of the first times in his life unable to say anything, her outburst taking him taking him completely by surprise.

"What did she mean Gandalf?" He finally said, turning to the wizard. "That scar on her face? Who did that to her?"

Looking angry and upset Gandalf shook his head. "It is not my story to tell. If you wish to know that then ask her yourself!"

Angrily re-ajusting his hat and storming off down the path to Rivendell.

* * *

**Tell me what you think so far? Comments? Reviews? Opinions? **


	5. Chapter 5: Rivendell

Astrid avoided eye contact with Thorin and the other dwarves all the way down to Rivendell. Angry and ashamed of herself.

She felt exposed, raw. Like her deepest darkest secrets had been ripped up from her and displayed to the world. Displayed to the dwarves...and Thorin. For some reason it botherd her the most that he had seen her like that. Though she could not explain why that was the case.

She was angry. It had been many years, almost 20 in fact since she had broken down like that. The last time it had happened she had been alone, delivering a message for some merchant when the wind howling through a hollow branch of a nearby tree had made a similar sound to the elf horns.

Her blood had run could, her heart racing. A terrifying feeling like her body was being separated from her mind, loosing control of herself in a second. A screaming, quivering, terrified wreck on the ground.

She hated it! All she had in this world was control over her emotions and her body, and one damed horn could take that away from her.

Astrid slowed down as the entered the courtyard of Rivendell. Looking up at the beautiful architecture they were surrounded by, the flowers and foillage which grew everywhere entwined into every pillar, rafter and beam.

Behind her, his face like thunder Thorin glared at her, noticing her hands were shaking. Cleanching her hand in an attempt to hide it.

For a moment his anger subsided, but only for a moment. Her cutting remarks ringing in his head.

_"Your kind!...you both hate each other but you're so alike! Proud! Cruel! Unjust! You are both your own reflections!"_

How could she say that! How could she think even for a moment that his people were alike those which had stood by when the dragon had attacked Erabor. It was unthinkable! They were nothing alike!

He couldn't get her expression out of her head as she had run her fingers over her lips along her scar. The revelation that a dwarf had done that appaling him. A dwarf? Why would a dwarf do such a thing? Gandalf had said she had had a hard life, what had he meant by that? And come to think of it, given how tight-knit the dwarf communities were how come he had never heard of her before? Such a union between and elf and a dwarf was unprecedented. A dward and an elf, a dwelven child would have become infamous in the kingdoms of the dwarves.

Then it suddenly ocoured to him...some would even have considered such a union to be cursed. Something unnatural to be eradicated like a weed.

Looking back at Astrid as Gandalf spoke with the tall dark haired elf who came to greet them he studied the hammer ax in her hand. Recognising the patterns carved on both the hit and the hammer itself as those from the blue mountains, their unique way of folding the steel they used so that the metal looked like white and green dark marble instantly reccognisable. Then he noticed the pattern of the thistle carved into the side of the hammer, his heart stoping for a moment.

He knew that symbol! It was the mark of the royal house of Dain! How...

Before he had time to follow his thoughts through to their logical conclusion they heard the loud clatter of horse riding up behind them, Thorin quickly barking an order loudly to his company. All of them closing together, Astrid's back pressing against his.

He could feel her whole body trembling. Turning for a moment he saw her eyes, wide and panicked. Like a wild animal trapped in a cadge.

In a moment of pure instinct he did the first thing which came to mind, for the first time in his life his pride and anger subduing, replaced by pity and concearn.

Astrid jumped as she felt his strong hand reach for hers, taking it firmly and gently squeezing it as if to reassure her that everything was going to be alright. His strong callused hands holding hers so gently yet firmly at the same time. At first drawing away instinctively at his touch before allowing him to take her hand a hold it, looking up at him surprized at this sudden display of kindness. Especially after what she had just said to him.

"I'm sorry!" She suddenly whispered to him. "I did not mean to vent my anger on you. I did not mean what I said" She whispered bowing her head, afraid to look him in the eye.

For a moment there was the faint twitch of a smile on his face, a small accepance of her apology, before he let go of her hand, turning to the elves who now surrounded them.

Astrid held her hand tightly, as if trying to trap the warmth of his hand in hers, an overwhelming desire to feel his skin against hers consuming her.

Thankfully none of the other Dwarves had been looking at either of them, thier eyes fixed on the elves, especially lord Elrond.

Keeping her head low Astrid pulled her hair loose from the plait it was restrained in to cover her ears. Doing her best to be as inconspicus as possible. Only Thorin noticing her efforts.

"And who is this?" Elrond asked, his voice directed to Astrid, Thorin defensively standing up staighter, for a moment looking like he was about to move in front of her.

"Laurel" Lied Astrid. "My name is Laurel". Looking Elrond strait in the eye. A dissaproving look on Gandalf's face, yet he said nothing.

"You're injured?" Elrond said, the lack of a question in his tone scaring her. How had he know?

"I'm a healer Laurel" Elrond smiled at her. "I know when someone is injured".

"I'm fine" Laurel replied defensively.

"For the moment yes, but I sense you're in great pain, that pain will only increase should you leave it untended". Elrond said firmly. "My daughter Arwen can tend to you. It will not take long and you can return to the company". Motioning to her to follow him, Gandalf casting her a pleading look which she quickly pretended not to see. Still fuming at the wizard.

Nervously Astrid walked forward, following Elrond, looking back for a moment, a worried look on her face. Thorin giving her a reassuring nod, a confused expression on his face as he did so. Unsure of why he had felt the need to reassure her.

Astrid dissapearing from view, following Elrond.

Her hand still clenched Astrid followed him through the tall winding rooms and passageways, nervous, her eyes darting around her glancing at every shadow and dark doorway with suspicion. Her hammer still in her other hand.

Finally they reach a large room, huge windows on every side of the hexogonal room. Long flowing white silk curtains blowing in the gentle breeze which came through the windows.

Montioning to her to sit on one of the many reclining chairs dotted around the room. Each covered in soft velvet cucsions.

Doing as he said Astrid pulled her knees to her chest nervously. Finally opening her hand and running her fingers over her palm where Thorin's hand had touched hers.

A sudden breeze infront of her prompted her to look up. The curtains of the windown opposite her blowing aside to reveal the jasmine blossoms covering the railing of the window. Several of the long tentrials spilling into the room. Covered in hundreds of the beautiful delicate flowers. A faint sweet smell wafting over to her, triggering something deep in her memories.

_-Lumiel was smiling at her, picking Astrid up in her arms, the little white flowers which smelled so nice entwined in her long blond hair-_

Her whole body jolting as the memory flashed through her mind she got to her feet. Walking over to the window, kneeling down next to it and, grasping a handful of the flowers, pressing them against her face and inhaling deeply.

_-It was summer possibly her seventh or eights birthday. Lumiel had covered the tale outside with jasmine. The rustic table groaning under the heavy dwarvish foot covering it. Felin teasingly pulling at the flowers, Lumiel half smiling half glaring at him as he pulled at her hard work. Finally breaking off one small flower and lifting Astrid onto his lap tucking it behind her ear-_

Astrid felt cold. The colour rushing from her face.

In the whole of the last 70 years she had never, ever, recalled that memory. Not that she would have tried to. Every sound, every image, every smell she had locked away at the back of her mind. The only way the frighten little child had been able to cope with the trauma was to lock it all away and forget.

Her secret chest as she called it mentally.

But this memory, this one didn't hurt. It made her so unbearably happy! Burying her head in the flowers again she sniffed at the flowers again and again. The image replaying in her mind with each whiff of the flowers.

"Lorel?" A soft voice called out behind her.

Startled, Astrid turned around. A tall elegant woman standing at the door. Her long black hair trailing over her, her pale skin looking all the witer against it. Her skin almost the same colour as her long ivory dress.

"I am Arwen" She explained, seeing the look on Astrid's face. "My father, Lord Elrond, he told you you had some wounds which needed to be tended to?"

Getting up, she hesitantly walking away from the flowers. Sitting back down on the reclining chair and nodding her head. Nervously untucking her shirt to expose her lower rib cage.

"Don't worry!" Awren laughed softly, siting down next to Astrid. "I don't don't bite!" She laughed, smiling at her.

Something about her kind soft laugher reassuring Astrid. Arwen's soft gentle hands softly testing the skin over the broken wound before reaching for a pot on a nearby shelf, Astrid recognizing it as the same one she owned.

"I have that!" She remarked, surprised to see it in Awren's hands.

"Athelas?" Arwen asked suprized.

"Yes!" Astrid replied. "I was given it by a mother and her son I escorted. I think they were returning here...I'm only lead them to the entarence of the valley".

"Astrid!" Arwen suddenly said, Astrid jumping at the sound of her name. "Gilraen is the only one who could have given you such a gift, since it was a gift from my Grandmother, Galladriel. She was traveling home with her son, she spoke of a woman, half-elven half dwarf who protected them on their journey...Astrid?"

Astrid stared at her, surprised by the respect in Arwens voice. She had become so accustomed to hearing people react with shock or even disgust at her heritage that to here Arwen merely mention it so casually, as if it was not of importance, took her completely by surprise.

"You saved her and her son! She told me of a warg pack that attacked them, you slew them all, even though they gravely injured you!" Arwen was staring at her like she had just met a hero she revered.

"It wasn't grave!" Astrid shrugged, unsure of how to appropriately respond to such praise, both enjoying it as well as feeling slightly uncomfortable by it. "Scars heal, life does not. It was a good trade". She said simply.

Smiling, respect and admiration in her face Arwen finished applying the cream before wrapping a thick bandage around her, even though Astrid protested she didn't need it.

"If you want this wound to heel faster then you must help it or it _will_ hinder you!" Arwen insisted. Passing her two clean roles of bandages and insisting she keep them for the journey.

Getting to her feet Arwen quickly walked over to the window, plucking several of the jasmine tendrils and passing them to Astrid before leading her away from the room. Being careful to walk slowly so that Astrid would not have to rush to keep up.

"How long have you been a Guardian?" Arwen asked. Excitement on her face.

"A what?" Astrid asked, confused.

"A guardian! A protector! Gilraen told me this is how you spend your days, protecting those others would not protect".

"I like it!" Astrid replied simply. An incredible relief washing over her that she could speak so frankly. No need to be guarded. "I find peace in it".

"Gilraen, she would not stop speaking about you for days! She admired you so!" Arwen gushed, clapping her hands together happily.

"Is she here?" Astrid asked.

"No not for the moment, her and her son left a few months ago for the north. I can't remember the reason, but my father says they shall be returning soon. She wishes to remain here, in Rivendell. With her son, though I don't know his name. I've never met him".

"Aragorn!" Astrid said smiling, remembering the young boy who had admired her so much. "His name is Aragorn".

* * *

**Yes...I might keep this story going all the way into the Lord of the Rings. Not sure though. Depends on what you guys think. Thoughts? Opinions so far? **


	6. Chapter 6: Scars

Asrid was fast asleep when Thorin woke her. As much as he tried to be gentle, shaking her shoulder softly she instinctively drew her knife. Pressing it against Thorin's throat.

"I thought you were here to protect me?" Thorin said grimly, not sure whether to smile at her or be angry.

"Sorry!" Astrid muttered, quickly removing the blade from against his throat. "I was sleeping".

Raising an eyebrow Thorin was about to ask why that would cause her to react in such a way but stopped himself, quickly waking the others.

"What's wrong?" Balin asked, the sheer amount of food he had just consumed leaving him heavy and groggy.

"Is it morning yet?" Ori's young voice asked, bleary-eyed.

"No. We're leaving now! Gandalf will join us later in the mountains" Thorin whispered, his deep voice so low Astrid thought it might make the ground shake.

Sensing the urgency in his voice Astrid quickly got up. Ready in seconds, her bag already packed as it was what she had been using as a pillow, her cloak acting at her only blanket.

Getting to their feet they all trudged out of the room, trying to be as quiet as they could. Reaching first the courtyard and then, finally, the pathway.

As they walked up the long winding stairs away from Rivendell Astrid suddenly felt a strange hollow feeling in her chest, turning one more to look down at Rivendell. An over whelming desire to suddenly rush back taking her by surprise.

_You're homesick_, the voice in her head whispered.

"Don't be stupid!" Astrid muttered to herself, shaking her head.

"What?" Thorin asked, overhearing her and thinking she was talking to him.

"Oh no...sorry. I was talking to myself!" Astrid quickly clarified. Not wanting to offend him again.

For a few moments they walked in silence, slowly climbing higher and higher up the paths, Rivendell growing more and more distant till they finally reached the edge of the valley. The wide open plains greeting them.

"Did the elf help?" Thorin asked. Noticing how the limp had gone.

"Yes she did!" Astrid smiled, the action looking slightly strange on her face. Like it was something her face was unaccustomed to doing.

"Good!" Thorin replied simply.

Again for a few moments they walked in silence, everyone trying to get into their own natural stride to maintain for the rest of the day.

Turning to look at Astrid he then noticed her ax hammer now had a new addition. A small wreath of jasmine wrapped around the handle.

Feeling his eyes on her Astrid blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"I really am sorry for what I said earlier. I...I don't know what came over me!" She said, bowing her head, ashamed as she recalled the look in his eyes when she had lashed out at him.

"You were angry. We all say things we do not mean in anger" Thorin said calmly, almost smiling.

Balin, who was walking a few feet behind them and able to hear everything they said staring at Thorin incredulously. Shocked that Thorin would let a grievance against him pass so easily.

"That doesn't make it right!" Astrid replied, not liking the justifications Thorin was making for her. "I'm sorry! It will not happen again".

"I believe you!" Thorin smiled. Astrid mentally remarking how handsome he looked when he smiled. His usually harsh face softening, his eyes glowing like warm embers for a moment before the quite reserved mask came back down. His smile fading.

_It's like he feels bad smiling, rather like you!_ The voice in her head whispered.

Astrid shaking her head at the thought.

They had been traveling for just under three weeks now. All of them used to the daily grind and rhythm. Get up, walk, eat, fall asleep...repeat!

It had been hardest on Bilbo who was so completely unaccustomed to the life of a traveler that he would often fall asleep the moment the company stopped for rest. One of the dwarves rudely awakening him as they were about to leave.

One time Dwalin had even pushed him over, the poor little hobbit falling to the ground, startled for a moment before falling back to sleep on the ground.

Astrid had rushed back and picked him up in her arms. Thorin quickly ordering her to put him down, not wanting her to get hurt by carrying him or to let Bilbo slow them down.

Thankfully there were no unwelcome guests. The plains, hills, and finally the start of the mountains completely silent except for the sounds of nature.

Even though, each night when Thorin woke either to relieve himself or to take the watch Astrid always seemed to be awake. Sitting alert a few feet away from the others, staring out into the wild, her bow or her hammer ax in her hand.

Several times Thorin nearly asked her when in fact she did sleep. But it seemed like such an odd intrusive question to ask he restrained himself. Instead keeping to casual and brief conversation occasionally while the company ate.

Each night talking for a little bit longer, not even realizing that with each passing night he sat closer and closer to where Astrid sat till it became expected the space beside her was taken.

Both of them completely unaware of this of course, not it did not pass the notice of the rest of the company. Especially Filli, Kili and Balin who had began to flash each other a knowing stare each time Thorin and Astrid began to talk.

Balin happily observing how relaxed and contented Thorin looked in her presence, his face and entire frame unwinding. He had even began to smile more often. Something which made Balin extremely happy to see.

Finally, on the first day of the third week Astrid suggested they turn a little to the north so that they could stay at a small village at the foot of the misty mountains. Saying she had several friends there who would be happy to give them food, shelter and rest.

Something Bilbo had been unable to resist raising an eyebrow at. Knowing from experience how much a rowdy, loud and hungry pack of dwarves could do to one's kitchen.

After thinking about it for a moment Thorin agreed. The prospect of warm food which wasn't the brown food-like soup Bofur made and warm soft beds to lie on being too tempting.

They arrived at the village just as the sunset was upon them. Ahead of them the tall and awesome hight of the Misty Mountains rising above them. Both awe-inspiring and daunting knowing they would have to scale the terrible rock-face to reach their destination.

The female guard at the gate recognising Astrid she quickly opened the gate, rushing down from the tower and locking Astrid in a bear hug. The much taller human girl almost lifting her from the ground.

"Astrid! It's so good to see you! Oh my goodness it's been years! I was worried I would never see you again!" The girl gushed, finally putting Astrid down.

Thorin chuckling at seeing Astrid lifted like a doll so willingly.

"You know me!" Astrid laughed. "I'm like a bad penny, I keep coming back!"

"Oh no! You're our lucky penny! Come! Come on! Peter will be so happy to see you!" The woman laughed, taking Astrid by the hand and dragging her off. The company doing their best to follow them.

Finally reaching one of the larger houses in the village, the woman pushing open the door and beckoning them all in.

"Peter! You'll never guess who I just found!" The woman laughed, standing in front of Astrid to hide her.

"I don't know?" A voice called up from the second floor of the house, a much shorter man walking down. His round rugged face red and cheerful. "Another husband maybe?" He jested, smiling.

Standing aside to reveal Astrid Thorin stared a Peter picked Astrid up and swung her around. Kissing her on her forehead.

Instantly his grip around the hilt of his weapon tightened, what could almost be mistaken as jealously sweeping over him.

"Well look who it is! Astrid! The woman I was supposed to marry!" Petter laughed.

_Yep...it was definitely jealousy! _

Laughing Astrid asked him to put her down, her feet dangling barely a foot from the ground. When Peter jokingly refused Thorin suddenly rushed forward, taking Astrid from him, almost pulling her to the ground. An odd expression on his face.

"Um...so who is this?" Peter asked, feeling like he had somehow crossed some kind of line.

Flashing Thorin an angry and embarrassed glare Astrid turned back to Peter and his wife, clearing her throat. "Um...this is Thorin and his company. I'm taking them across the mountains. I was hoping you wouldn't mind sheltering us for the night?" She asked, her voice apologetic.

"Of course! Peter's wife, Hayley, interrupted. "Any friend of yours is a friend of ours!" She laughed. Ushering them all in and closing the door behind them. Happily taking their coats from them and hanging them up on the pegs by the door.

"Except for him!" Peter suddenly interrupted, pointing at Thorin. "He can sleep outside!"

For a moment there was a stunned silence. Thorin staring at Peter incredulously, looking like he was about to storm out of the hose and take the company with him till he saw Astrid smiling at him, a knowing smile on her face.

"I was only joking!" Peter laughed, slapping Thorin playfully on the shoulders. A look flashing across Thorin's face which quite clearly read: "I dare you to try that again..."

Crowding around the table all the dwarves happily waited while Peter prepared some food in the kitchen. Hayley sitting across the table from Astrid, her face bubbling with excitement.

"So? Tell me more! I want to know everything! What have you been doing? Saving more lives?" She laughed.

"Some!" Remarked Bilbo smiling. The prospect of food, a warm bed and an actual toilet making him quite giddy with excitement.

"And what about those scars? Have they healed yet?" Hayley asked, her voice turning serious for a moment.

Smiling Astrid pulled the sleeves of her tunic up turning her palms up to show a deep long scar, presumably a sword, which cut across both her arms. "Healed and added to the collection!" Astrid laughed. Not noticing Thorin and the dwarves shocked faces.

"Oooh I haven't seen that one!" Hayley said, reaching over and turning her right hand over to look at the faint burn mark on one of her fingers.

"Oh that. No that was just me being clumsy. I was helping a young mother and her son, I thought I heard orcs so I covered the fire a little too quickly. Nothing big" She smiled.

"Tell me more!" Hayley smiled, the story behind each one of Astrid's scars fascinating her.

Pulling up the sleeve on her left arm all they way to her shoulder Thorin sat back for a moment. The patchwork of scars, bruises and marks which covered her skin shocking him. A strange desire to take Astrid in his arms and protect her filling him.

His breathing quickening, every cut and burn filling him with rage.

Not noticing Astrid commenced to tell the story of every scar Hayley was not familiar with. Peter passing steaming bowls of food to all of them and sitting down to listen, also fascinated.

"This one was a merchant. The idiot was trying to prove he could shoot, mis-fired and nearly hit my arm. Thankfully it was just a gaze!" Astrid laughed. Hayley gasping in shock and laughing at the same time.

"What an idiot!" Thorin muttered under his breath. Astrid turning to look at him, confused by his sudden sullen manner before continuing her stories. Now most of the dwarves having joined in, Dwalin especially who shared her respect for scars and the stories they told.

None of them noticing how uncomfortable the whole thing was making Thorin. Getting up from his seat he stood back from the table, watching as Astrid told story after story. In his mind images of Astrid bleeding and in pain flashing before his eyes.

It was then he noticed her neck. With both her sleeves rolled up to her shoulders the nape of her collar had fallen down, an ugly patchwork of what looked like whip marks torn into her back.

"And those?" Thorin asked, his deep voice strangely hushed. Pointing to her neck, his hands almost looking like they were shaking.

Turning to him Astrid's face dropped, realizing what he had meant.

"Those...those were a reminder never to get caught again!" She replied, trying to play it down.

But Thorin wouldn't let it go. "Caught? By whom?" Mentally ready to burn the name into his memory. An deep primal desire to hurt whoever had scared her like that devouring him.

"Orcs!" Astrid replied calmly. Thorin's face grimacing at her reply, suddenly turning and walking out of the house. The door slamming behind him.

Slowly Astrid rolled her sleeves down, feeling embarrassed. "Sorry!" She muttered. "I keep forgetting how repulsive they can look".

"It's not that lassie!" Balin said kindly, smiling at her. "He wasn't repulsed. He was angry. To him those scars mean somebody hurt you. He's just angry".

Astrid looked at him confused. "Why would he care?"

"Well..." Balin smiled "You did save his life, at least twice by my reconning".

Getting to her feet Astrid followed Thorin outside, closing the door behind her. The rest of the dwarves smiling at each other, Bilbo being the only one who didn't understand what had just happened, looking around confused.

"Is he normally like that?" Peter asked, placing garlic bread on the table. The dwarves cleaning the plate before it so much as reached the table. Bilbo smiling gratefully at Balin as he saved him a piece of the bread.

"Oh yes. Always. But he smiles more now!" Balin said grinning, a twinkle in his eye as he ate the bread in his hands.

Outside Astrid closed the door behind her quietly. The cold wind catching her by surprise, shivering. Tiny flecks of snow in the air.

At the end of the porch outside she could see Thorin standing tall and proud, looking down at the houses around him. His long black hair blowing slightly in the wind.

"Thorin?" Astrid's soft voice whispered, Thorin turning to look at her. His face still sullen and angry, softening a little as he saw Astrid. "I'm sorry!" Astrid said quickly walking up next to him, her head bowed.

Over the last few weeks she had come to truly treasure his company, the idea that she could have deeply offended him in some way frightening her. She did not want to loose his friendship over something so trivial as a few scars.

"Don't do that!" Thorin suddenly hissed turning to look at her. Placing his hand underneath her chin and lifting her head up, Astrid looking at him surprised and confused.

"Do what?" She asked, confused. Thorin's hand still lingering under her chin.

"Bow to me. You're a queen! You should not bow to me!" Thorin slowly lowered his hand, looking at her intensely. His eyes wandering her face.

Astrid turned ashen, stumbling back a few steps as if Thorin had stuck her.

"What?"

"Your hammer ax" Thorin said, looking away for a moment. "That symbol etched onto the front. It is the symbol of the house of Dain. The king of the Blue Mountains. It was your father's hammers was it not?" Thorin asked, moving towards her. Noticing she was shivering, whether it was from the cold or from what he had just said he did not know.

"Felin!" Astrid whispered. Her eyes glazing. "His name was Felin".

"Felin? Dain's brother? I had heard of him, Dain told me once he died, ambushed by Or-"

"Shut up!" Astrid hissed. Glaring at him. "Don't make me talk about him! I don't want to talk about him!"

That look was back. The same wild look she had had in her eyes when she had shouted at Gandalf.

But Thorin paid her no heed. Wanting to talk about anything but the damned scars which had rattled him so much. "Why do you not speak of your parents?" Thorin asked, stepping closer. Astrid able to feel the heat from his body. Looking up at him angrily.

"Do you speak of yours?" She returned. Angry that he was continuing the subject.

For a moment Thorin said nothing. Looking down at her angry face, her green and grey eyes slashing at him.

_Dear Durin she's so beautiful!_ The voice in his head whispered, this time not ignoring it. She was beautiful. Strikingly so, especially when she was angry.

"No I do not..." Thorin finally said. Looking away. "But why do you speak of your scars like that"

He had suddenly taken Astrid's hand, Astrid surprised at herself that she did not pull away. His warm hand so comforting against her cold skin.

Turning her hand over Thorin traced his finger along the burn scar on her palm, his brow furrowed. His fingers running against her skin so gently, like he wished that he could stroke them away.

"Surely they remind you of pain?" he asked, closing his hand over hers and looking her in the eye. Astrid angry and confused at why he was acting the way he was.

"They take away my pain!" She finally finished. Pulling her hand away from, instantly regretting it the moment she did so. Something about his touch warming her. "Each of these lives is a life I have saved. Something I can be proud of! A meaning to my life!"

Turning away from him Astrid walked back into the house, the wind slamming the door behind her.

Thorin tossed and turned on the bumpy straw mattress. Hitting the pillow again and furiously trying to get to sleep.

It wasn't that he was uncomfortable. physically he was, a hot meal, a roof over his had and a soft mattress was such luxury he should have been fast asleep, purring like a kitten.

But mentally he kept running over the scars he had seen on Astrid's skin, every single one burned into his memory. Her pale ivory skin twisted into cruel knots, deep rises and falls on her skin. Some of the more recent wounds still slightly red and angry.

Punching his pillow again Thorin slammed his head down on the pillow, burying his head in it and growing. The rest of the the Dwarves soundly asleep. Their contented snores making the house rumble.

_Damn it why can't I just -_

A hight pitched terrified scream ripped through the house. His hair standing on end, his blood running cold. All of the dwarves waking up, startled, reaching for their weapons instinctively.

Thorin was on his feet and out the door before most of them had opened their eyes. His eyes wide and panicked. _That had been Astrid screaming! _

Bursting into the kitchen he scaled the ladder leading to the loft Astrid was sleeping in as fast as he could. Peter and Hayley rushing out from their room in their night gowns.

On the hay, her blanket tangled around her Astrid was writhing on the hay. Her eyes wide open but completely glazed, staring out into the distance, her mouth opening and closing in a panic as if an invisible burning poker was against her body burning her.

"Astrid! Astrid!" Thorin yelled quietly, pulling Astrid into his arms.

She felt so small, so vulnerable in his arms. A cold sweat glistening on her skin, her hands griping the hay she had been lying on like a vice. Her breath panicked and fast.

"Astrid!" Thorin repeated. Peter and Hayley couched next to him. The low roof being slightly too low for them to kneel up strait.

She was completely unresponsive, staring up at the ceiling. Gasping in pain, wriggling so much that it was all Thorin could do to hold her in his arms.

"Astrid!" Thorin bellowed. Shaking her firmly. Astrid waking with a start, panting, her breath ragged. Stating up at him confused and frightened.

_"_rukhûsh! rukhûsh!" Astrid whispered up at him, panicked and afraid. "Adad! 'amad!"

"What is she saying?" Bilbo asked Ori who was standing next to him, Astrid's words having thrown a deep hush over them.

"She said screams...screams, Mother...father..." Ori replied, his voice grave.

In the loft Thorin said nothing, only holding her in his arms. Gently rocking backwards and forward, quietly shushing her. His hand on her shoulder softly stroking her, his touch seeming to calm her. Astrid's wide eyes slowly closing, falling back to sleep and nesting her head against his chest. Her breathing slowly clamming till it was replaced with the low contented purr of her sleeping.

"What did you say to her!" Peter asked, his usually cheerful voice angry. Even his face, contorted in an angry stare. An expression which looked so unnatural on his round cheerful face.

Looking at Peter, Astrid fast asleep he was surprised to see Hayley glaring at him just as firmly.

"I asked her about her father.." Thorin mumbled, almost bowing his head.

"You...WHAT!" Peter shouted. Several of the dwarves bellow getting nervous at his tone towards Thorin.

"Are you stupid! Why would you do that one the one night she could actually sleep? Have you lost leave of your senses!" Hayley hissed, taking Astrid from him and gently putting her back down on the hay. Pulling her blanket back over her and tucking it in around her.

'What do you mean?" Thorin asked. Confused.

"You mean to say you didn't notice she doesn't sleep?" Peter asked, almost a disgusted tone in his voice.

"Doesn't sleep...of course she sleeps! She wouldn't have been able to travel so far if she hadn't!" Thorin replied angry, quickly lowering his voice as Astrid moved slightly in her sleep.

"No she doesn't!" Hayley hissed back. Lying down next to Astrid and resting her hand on Astrid's shoulder, stroking her. "She never sleeps when she's out in the open. She sleep walks. Half asleep, half awake. I've seen her do it for months at a time. But she doesn't fully sleep. She's always done that. She only sleeps when she feels it's safe for the people she's protecting. And you went and stuck memories of her father in her head the one night she could actually rest properly!"

Hayley was glaring at him unrestrained. Pure anger in her face.

"What are you doing?" He asked as Haley settled herself next to Astrid.

"Staying with her. It's the only thing that will help her get to sleep now!" Astrid replied, beckoning to Peter to leave with Thorin.

"I should stay!" Thorin suddenly muttered. Looking up. "This is my fault. I should stay with her!"

"You've done quite enough!" Peter relied angrily, walking down from the loft, expecting Thorin to follow him. Which finally, after hovering next to Astrid for a few moments, concern on his face, he finally did.

They left early that morning. Their bags filled with fresh food, their stomaches filled feeling quite dizzy from the almost perfect sleep they had had.

All except Thorin and Astrid.

Thorin had insisted they let her sleep till the very moment they were about to leave. Hayely having stayed with her the whole night, her presence seeming to comfort Astrid who had no more dreams that night.

When they had finally woken her Thorin instantly noticing the deep circles under her eyes. She looked so drained and exhausted!

Hayley having explained to her what had happened during the night when Astrid asked her why she had been sleeping beside her.

Slowly walking down from the loft, her head held low, avoiding eye contact with the dwarves she bid Peter and Hayley farewell. A sad smile on their face.

Peter and Hayley insisting she return soon.

On leaving the village Thorin tried several times to walk beside her and apologize, but each time Astrid would quickly walk faster to avoid him.

They continued like this for days in total silence. The friendly conversation they had enjoyed so in the evenings around the fire gone. All the dwarves sitting in silence. Waiting for one of them to speak.

Neither of them did...until they reached the pass.


	7. Chapter 7: Bow to Me

It was raining again. The wind holing around them, all of them staying as close to the rock face as they could least a rouge gust of wind blow them off the path and down into the canyon bellow.

Thorin was at the head, Astrid at the back. A long line of wary travelers struggling up the mountain. In the distance they could hear the close rumblings of thunder, each step seeping to take them closer and closer to the source.

"Thorin! We need to find shelter!" Dwalin yelled over the howling wind. Everyone's hair wet and dripping.

"I know!" Thorin bellowed back, pushing ahead.

Behind the company Astrid was struggling, though she did her best not to show it. It had been harder and harder the last few days not to collapse from sheer exhaustion. Her head felt weightless and cold, like it was continually trying to drift away from the rest of her body.

The dream she had had at Hayley's and Peters haunting her ever time she closed her eyes. So her reaction was to close her eyes as little as possible, sleep walking when ever possible. Though over the last few days it had become nearly impossible, the winding path up the mountain becoming too trecherous to maneuver half asleep.

Stoping for a moment she rested her head against the rock, breathing heavily. Slightly banging her head against it in an attempt to wake herself up.

"Come on!" She whispered to her self. "You've been through worse! Keep going!"

Turning to check on the company Thorin noticed Astrid had stopped, leaning against the rock face, her face hidden from view.

It had not escaped his notice that she was looking more and more exhausted the last few days. But each time he had tried to talk to her she had quickly moved. Embaressment and anger on her face.

"Stop!" Thorin called out. The entire company stopping and turning to see why he had stopped.

Not noticing, Astrid continued to bang her head against the wall, removing her hood and streatching her neck up to feel the rain on her face. The raindrops hitting her face like small stones, the impact waking her slighting.

_This is dangerous Astrid!_ The voice in her head whispered._ You need to sleep!_

Suddenly the ground underneath them shuddered. Everyone yelling and grabbing onto whatever they could to steady themselves. The very mountain above them moving.

"Giants!" Bofur yelled. "Giant Stone Giants!" All of them realizing that the path was built into the leg of a stone giant. The great beast slowly rising from it's rocky bed. A second stone giant approaching them from the other side of the mountain.

"Move!" Thorin bellowed, seeing the path ahead of them start to break as the giant moved. They needed no second telling. All of them running forward, just about making it. Astrid having to throw herself from the giants leg to the edge of the path, falling onto it with a pained grunt. Bwalin helping her up.

Noticing a cave further ahead Thorin quickly yelled at them to follow him.

"Wait!" Astrid yelled. Thorin's heart missing a beat that she had so much as spoken in his general direction. "Where's Bilbo?"

Looking around none of them could see him. That was till Astrid looked over the edge of the path.

"He's down there!" Astrid yelled, seeing Bilbo's panicked little face stare up at her. Franticly clinging to the edge.

Rushing forward Thorin tossed himself over the edge, one hand firmly grabbing hold of the edge of the path. Grabbing Bilbo firmly by the nape of his coat and tossing him up.

Astrid was the first to notice that the rock Thorin was holding onto had started to wobble, her heart jumping into her mouth. Without a seconds hesitation she rushed past the others, throwing herself on the ground and gripping Thorin's hand just as he rock gave way. Thorin shouting in shock as he felt himself falling down, a pair of strong hands suddenly grasping this wrist.

Looking up and seeing Astrid's tired pale face looking down at him, the last remaining hints of colour in her face gone. Even her lips were ashen.

Quickly the other dwarves reached down and grabbed him by whatever they could get a hold of. His arm, his shoulder, one of them nearly grabbing hold of his hair, pulling him up back onto the path. Walking quickly into the cave they all looked around, checking that nobody else may have fallen from the path. Astrid stumbling in last, turning her face away from them to hide how truly exhausted she felt.

Slowly curling up into a ball in the corner, pulling her wet cloak around her. Wanting nothing more than the earth to swallow her up so she could sleep in peace.

Just as she was about to dose of into one of her half-sleeps a strong pair of hands lifted her up, roughly pulling her wet cloak off her. Looking up and seeing Thorin, his face calm and determind. Pulling off his own thick fur trimmed cloak, wrapping it around her shoulders and setting her back down on the ground. Sitting next to her and pulling her against him, his strong arms locked firmly not allowing her to move.

"You're cold, tired and wet. So you're going to stay here till you've had at least 8 hours sleep, I'm not letting you go until you do!" Thorin's deep voice grumbled. Expecting her to struggle and protest.

To everyone's surprise she did no such thing, letting her head fall against his chest and closing her eyes. A relieved look on her face. The desperate need for sleep and contact with another being overriding any other thought.

Smiling Balin pulled a dry blanket from his bag, passing it to Thorin who gently pulled it over both of them, but mainly Astrid. Her body quickly going limp and heavy as she finally fell into a deep sleep. The sounds of Thorin's heartbeat calming her, the deep powerful thud of his heart chasing her nightmares away.

"Sleep!" He whispered kindly. His deep soft voice rumbling in his chest, moving one hand "Sleep. You're safe with me"

_She was lying next to him, the thick furs which covered the bed draped over them both. A fire roaring in the hearth across the room. Her head lying on his chest, listening to his heavy heartbeat. Her bare shoulders peaking out from under the furs, one of his hands on her shoulder, the other running up and down the back of her neck. His fingers teasingly running from the nape of her neck down along the dip of her spine, her back arching where he touched her. Purring contentedly. _

_Turning her head to look up at him she smiled at him, her face warm and glowing. Looking so much like a cat as she stared lovingly up at him. Her green and grey eyes twinkling in the light. Her long long hair splayed out over the bed, __dishevelled__ and wild. _

_Normally any dreams about his old chambers in Erabor would have been filled with painful memories, but not this time. This time she was here, with him. Alone, and in love with him. _

_Leaning forward he pulled her towards him, Astrid giggling as the furs nearly uncovered her. Settling into his arms as he kissed her face, her fingers playing with the hair on his chest, gradually kissing his way down to her lips. Slowly reaching them, Astrid lifting her lips to meet his...her breath mingling with his...their lips almost touching..._

With a start Thorin woke, instinctivly pulling Astrid closer protectively. The ground underneath them dissapearing. All of them plunging down into the darkness bellow.

Astrid woke to the sounds of the dwaves screams as they tumbled down, Thorin's strong arms wrapped around her like a human shield. Refusing to allow her to take a single hit or bump as they tumbled further down the shaft.

Suddenly she was gone. Slipping from his arms and dissapearing, Thorin letting out a howl as she slipped from his grasp. Desperately looking around for her, all of them falling out of the shaft and into a large cupped cadge at the bottom. Poor Bilbo nearly crushed to death by Bombur.

"Astrid! Astrid!?" Thorin bellowed, pushing himself to his feet and looking around for her frantically. The other dwarves sorely getting to their feet. The fall down the tunnel having battered and bruised them.

"ASTRID!" Thorin yelled again, his voice echoing through the large cave they were in. The sound that they heard echoing back to them making their blood run cold.

Before any of them could arm themselves dozens of goblins decended on them from every corner dragging them away down the tunnels.

As they were dragged away neither of them noticed Bilbo slip away, his small frame hiding behind a rock as the others were dragged away...

Her arms and legs straining Astrid held herself up in the tunnel for a few minutes longer, her arms and legs pressed against either side of the tunnel.

_This is what happens when you sleep on the job!_ An angry voice yelled at her inside her mind.

"Oh shut up!" Astrid hissed. "I needed to! I haven't slept that well in years!"

She had heard the goblins dragging the others away, but knew she could do nothing to help them. Her only change was to remain undetected and follow them, and then, attempt to rescue them at the opportune moment.

"This is going to end in a big scar!" She muttered, finally letting go of the walls and dropping down silently into the open cage bellow.

For a few moments she didn't move. Taking in her surroundings. Her keen eyes taking in every single little detail around her. Her hammer thankfully still tucked in her belt, taking it in her hand and slowly walking forward. Behind carefully not to make a single sound.

It took her over 10 mintues to finally find them, having to hide from approaching goblins several times. Each time cursing her self for not being faster.

Stepping out of one of the tunnels she came into the great cavern, hundreds of crude raised wooden paths winding all over the place like a twisted ant-hill. Hundreds, no...thousands of goblins everywhere. In the distance on the raised balcony she could see the dwarves.

"Bring out the Mangler! Bring out the bone breaker!" The Goblin kings voice echoes across the cavern. Astrid's blood running cold.

"Wait! Thorin's defiant voice sounded out loudly. Astrid's breath catching in her throat at the sound of it.

_He's going to get himself killed! _She thought panicked. _I have to help them!_

Seeing a larger goblin approachig, it's ugly frame covered in an old and ripped cloak Astrid stepped back into the shadow of the tunnel. Killing it in one swift blow behind the head as it passed. Quickly taking it's clothes and wrapping them around her. Trying not to throw up at the smell.

As quickly as she dared Astrid darted along the dozens of paths and unstable ladders dotted all over the place. Doing her best to take the fastest route, while only being able to take the paths which were not covered in Goblins. Her borrowed cloak only concealing her if she stayed at a distance from any goblins. Trying to run along with her back curled and hunched.

The sound of a loud whip cracked around the cavern. All the goblins jumping and an jeering. The dwarves voices screaming and bellowing.

**Crack!**

She was getting closer. The goblins completely focused on what was happening on the platform. Astrid's grip around her hammer tightening.

**Crack! **

Looking up her breath caught in her throat.

Ropes tied around each hand, a goblin on either side pulling his arms apart Thorin was being held in front of the goblin king, two goblins standing behind him. Whips in their hands, gleefully bringing them down onto his back.

Each blow so brutal that his whole body was thrown forward. Thorin bighting his tounge. Refusing to make a single sound. Knowing how much satisfaction it would give the Goblin king.

"Just kneel before me!" The goblin king laughed, leaning forward, inches away from Thorin's face as another blow came down. His face betraying a wince of pain for just a moment before the angry defiant stare returned.

"Come on!" Jeered the Goblin king, signaling to the goblins behind Thorin to strike him some more. The whips coming down with added ferocity. Each time the blows coming closer and closer to tearing through the clothes on his back and cut into his unprotected skin. "Just one small bow and I'll making it stop! We'll just cut off your head and send to to Azog! It won't hurt...much!'

Seeing the resolve in Thorin's face The goblin king stormed from his crude throne. Standing behind Thorin and, taking all three of the whips from the goblins which had been striking him, raising them above his head. Ready to strike. A hush falling over the whole cavern.

"You're not a king, so what does it matter? Don't you want the pain to stop?...BOW TO ME!" The goblin king roared, the goblins holding Thorin turning him so that he faced the Goblin King. The dwarves staring at him, horrified and scared.

Throwing his head back Thorin spat as hard as he could at the Goblin King, gripping the ropes holding him definatly and standing tall. Ready to take the blow.

Smiling the Goblin King brought the whips down. Thorin closing his eyes.

Not a single blow reached him. Suddenly feeling a small warm body throw themselves against him, taking the hit.

Opening his eyes he stared first in shock, and then horror as he saw Astrid in front of him. The pain of the blow she had shielded him from still reflecting in her green and grey eyes.

With one quick swipe of her hammer ax Astrid killed the two goblins holding Thorin, turning her back to Thorin her hammer raised and ready. Standing between him and the Goblin King.

Her shirt ripped clean through where the whip had struck her, several long deep lines running down her back. Blood oozing from them.

"Thorin bows to none!" Astrid snarled at the Goblin King. Breaking the neck of a goblin who tried to approach her with her bare hands.

Smiling, the goblin king beckoned to the goblins around him to step back. Letting the dwarves pass him and stand behind Astrid. All of them staring at her in awe and amazement.

"Well then...let's make a little bet. If you kill me...I'll let them got. But if I kill you then...well...I'll kill you and make them all watch. Right before I cut his head off and send it to Azog".

Tilting her head to the side, a dangerous gleam in her eye Astrid smiled.

"I agree!" She purred. The dwarves instantly yelling at her that she was mad, Thorin the loudest of them all.

Smiling the Goblin king began to circle her. Licking his lips. The disgusting layer of fat dangling from his chin like the wattle of a turkey covered in sweat and grease. His eye suddenly fixing on Thorin.

Astrid reacted in a second. Realizing that his plan was to hurt Thorin to prevent her from attacking.

Leaping at the goblin king she raced past him, sliding between his legs, dragging the ax end of her hammer ax down along his stomach to his groin. Slicing the skin open in one clean sweep. Reaching for her bow which lay on the ground behind the goblin king in the pile of weapons they had taken from the dwarves Astrid leapt onto the beasts shoulders as he fell onto his knees before the dwarves, clutching at his open stomach in shock.

"Now who's bowing?" Astrid sneered, pointing her arrow down and pulling her bow back, releasing it strait between the Goblin Kings eyebrows as he looked up at her in shock.

Silence.

Shock rendering everyone, even the goblins completely mute. Astrid's bow string still quivering. Thorin staring up at her in pure admiration. The goblin Kings body rolling forward down onto the floor in front of the dwarves. Astrid calmly falling with and landing silently with her feet on the ground. The goblin kings head between her feet.

The silence didn't last long, with a tearible roar the goblins raced at them. Astrid turing and drawing her bow again, knowing full well she could not protect the dwarves from the sheer amount of goblins that were decending upon them.

Without warning a great bast of light shattered through out the cavern, knocking everyone to their feet.

Astrid nearly being knocked off the platform, falling onto the back, her head hanging over the edge.

Their heads spinning and dizey the looked up, seeing the shilouette of Gandalf aproaching them.

"Take up arms!" His old voice bellowed at them. "Fight! Fight!"

jumping to their feet they ran at the still stunned goblins, picking up their weapons from the floor. His hands around orcrist Thorin quickly looked around for Astrid, seeing her struggle at the platforms edge with two goblins. One holding her feet down, one hand raised ready to plunge a crude knife into her stomach. The second wrapped around her neck over the platform edge, strangling her.

Rage consumed him. Running faster than he ever had in his light Thorn cut off the head of the first goblin with one clean swipe, the second goblin following soon after.

Her hands over her throat Astrid was coughing violently, her hands to her through, her face blue. Reaching down Thorin pulled her to her feet, noticing the striped blood marks she left on the ground where her back had been against the floor. Mentally making a note to take one last swipe at the Goblin King's dead body before Gandalf lead them out.

As it turned out though the Goblin King still had one more part to play, his sizable wight and Gandalf's blast having weakened the platform considerably.

With a screaching shudder the platform below them broke away from the bridge attached to it. Hurtling down into the cavern bellow. All of them dropping to the ground trying to hold onto what ever they could.

Again Thorin's first instinct was to protect Astrid. Falling on top of her and shielding her with his body while doing his best not to come in contact with her back. His chest hovering over her, his arms on either side of her holding her hands as she wrapped her arms over her head. His forehead resting against her hands and his.

Finally the platform crashed at the very bottom of the cavern. Grinding to a halt as the width narrowed. Scrambling from the platform they rushed after Gandalf who yelled at them to follow him. Racing along the tunnels, Astrid and Thorin being the very last. Astrid with her bow at the ready, barely seeming to notice the deep tears in her back.

After what seemed like hours they saw the lure of daylight ahead of them, everyone breathing a sign of relief and running faster.

"Wait! Wait!" A small voice suddenly yelled out behind them, Bilbo rushing out from a small side tunnel.

"Bilbo! Hurry!" Astrid yelled, letting the little hobbit rush past her. Quickly following him, a sigh of relief leaving her lips as they left the mountain. Sunlight on her skin.

For a few moments they kept running till Gandalf felt there was a safe distance between them and the door to the mountain.

As they stopped Astrid stood back from them a bit before falling to her knees. Tired and relieved.

Seeing her Thorin, Dwalin and Oin rushing up to her concearned. Gandalf slowly following them.

"Astrid are you ok?" Thorin asked, kneeling down next to her. Oin turning to look at the wounds on her back. Gently lifting her shirt to see them better.

Even Dwalin with his battle hardened manner was shaken by the history of marks on her back. The new ones looking like faint scratches compared to the tree-root like mars all over her back. Barely an inch of unmarked skin on her entire back.

"Odin'd beard!" Dwalin exclaimed. "How are you still alive lass?"

Astrid laughed, her head resting against a tree. "I'm stubborn!" She laughed. Wincing as Oin tried to gently pull a large splinter out which had embeded itself in her skin.

Then they heard the howls.


	8. Chapter 8: A King's Confession

There was no time. All of them jumping to their feet and running for their lives. The howls of the wars getting closer and closer.

Just as they thought for a moment there might be a chance they could escape them they realized they were reaching the edge of a long precipice. Ori nearly toppling over the edge in his hurry to get away.

"The trees! Climb the tree!" Gandalf yelled. All of them quickly doing as they were told. Astrid waiting till last to help toss Bilbo up, Thorin leaning down and grabbing her hand, pulling her up just as a warg snapped at her. Pulling her to safely at the last moment. All of them huddled on the very last tee on the edge of the precipice. Everyone, even Gandalf very clearly worried.

Panting, Astrid drew her bow, shooting one after another. Now openly wincing with every movement. Thorin's roughly pulling her into the tree causing the delicate skin to rip slightly.

She was running out of arrows fast. She knew the wargs were too many and that eventually they might have to climb down and fight them. If that were to happen she wanted as many of them dead before she got there as she could.

With a whizzing sound a burning pine cone was suddenly tossed passed her, hitting one of the wargs, it's coat bursting into flame. Running off in a panic howling, two other wargs catching fire as it sped past them. The dwarves yelling victoriously, some of them even jumping up and down on the branches.

It was too much for the old pine.

Years of clinging to the edge of the rocks was hard enough, but with the added weight of all the dwarves it's roots started to falter, slowly leaning back over the edge of the precipice. The dwarves streaking, grabbing hold of the tree as firmly as they could.

Next to her Astrid felt Thorin inhale a sharp breath. Disbelief in his face.

Turning to see what he was staring at they all saw the tall pale orc striding in the flames bellow them on the white warg. His face twisted in a cruel smile.

Calling over to Thorin in Orkish.

"It cannot be!' Thorin whispered, the pain in his face making Astrid's blood boil.

Shouting a command to his riders the rest of the orcs on their wargs rushed forward, pushing at the tree and snapping at the dwarves on the lower branches.

All of them doing their best not to fall while trying to scramble further up the tree away from the jaws of the wargs.

Thorin's face hardened, pulling himself to his feet onto the precipice. The wargs standing back as he charged at Azog, his arm shield raised, orcrist at the ready.

Astrid felt like she had been struck herself when Azog and his warg leapt forward. Throwing Thorin to the ground. A rage grater than any she had ever felt building in her chest.

_"When your need is greatest. My gift to you will bloom!" _A voice whispered in her head, Astrid breathing in shock as she felt her body start shaking, long claws busting from her fingertips.

As Azog struck his mace against Thorin, the blow thrashing to the ground yet again he grinned evilly. Laughing as Thorin groveled on the ground, the mace blow severely bruising him. Struggling to breath.

Striding up to him Azogs warg moved to clamp its jaws around him. It's small beady eyes glinting.

With a fierce snarl a wolf like creature pulled Azog from his warg before turning on his warg. The white wag managing to scratch at the brown wolf for a moment, a deep tear across it's shoulder before it leapt onto the white ward's back. It's claws sinking into it' and refusing to let go even as it bucked and kicked. Throwing itself against the trees in an attempt to get the brown wolf off it's back.

Trying to drag himself away from Azog Thorin started at the creature. It's head like that of a wolf but it's body far too long and skinny, like the body of a large wolf had suddenly been starved to the point of death.

Then he saw the scars covering it's body, several fresh whipmarks carved into it's back. One of it's eyes grey and the other green.

"Astrid?" Thorin gasped disbelievingly.

Hearing her name Astrid looked over at him, seeing Azog get to his feet and start walking to Thorin. Reaching down she plunged her teeth into the wargs neck, pulling with all her might and tearing it's spine out. Leaping from it's still twitching body towards Azog, blood all over her snout, snarling as she stood between Thorin and Azog. Her green eye almost looking like it glowed in the firelight.

Dwalin, Balin, Filli and Killi had managed to pull themselves up from the falling tree too by now. Rushing forward and attacking the other orcs as they attempted to surround Thorin and Astrid.

Snarling Azog rushed at Astrid, swinging his mace at her. Astrid dodging it, and sinking her teeth around his steel arm as he attempted to swing his mace at Thorin. Pulling Azog away, almost puling his crude fake arm out of him in her anger.

Howling with rage Azog turned all his focus on her. Swing his mace towards her, the vicious weapon catching her on the side. Her wolf form yelping with pain, letting go of azog's arm knocked to the ground, wimpering. Her newly healed rib fully snapping along with the two above it. Unlike Thorin she had no armour on. Nothing between her and the brute force of the mace.

Azog attacked her again. This time bringing his clawed hand down her body from her shoulder down to her thigh. A terrible part-being part-wolf scream escaping Astrid's lips as she tried to scramble away. Azog repeating his previous action, this time strait across her back.

With a fierce battle cry, Orcrist in his hand, Thorin brought his blade down on Azog, the tip of his blade so nearly reaching his neck. But Azog, sensing him moved forward, the tip of the blade merely nipping the skin of his neck.

Moving forward Azog kicked Astrid's wolf body away from him, Thorin rushing to her side. His sword raised, watching Azog from the corner of his eye. One hand on Astrid's wolf face. Her eyes wide and pained. Whimpering.

Unable to sustain her new form in so much pain Astrid body reverted to her old form. The wolf skin receding. Her clothes damp, bloodied from the white warg she had killed.

"Run! Run Thorin!" Astrid whispered up to him, her eyes looking at him pleadingly. Trying to reach for his hand but only just having the strength to move her fingers. "Please!" She whispered.

Fili, Kili, Dwalin and Ballin had been pushed back by the other orcs around Thorin and Astrid. Their weapons raised. Knowing there was not a chance they would survive.

Pulling Astrid into his arms his other holding Orcrist and pointing it at Azog Thorin shook his head. Lowering his sword for a moment and kissing her forehead.

"I do not give up what I love!" He hissed. His eyes glowing, her's staring up at him in shock.

"What?!" Astrid gasped. Wide eyed and frightened by what he had just said.

Turning back to her, Thorin looked down at her, a smile suddenly spreading across his face. " I love you Astrid!' He whispered. Pressing his nose against hers. "I love you!"

As the eagle's claws suddenly reached down from the sky, gabbing them both Astrid felt her head role back. Everything going back.

Thorin's words echoing in her mind.

_I love you!_

By the time the eagles finally put them down Astrid had been out cold for a few hours, partly drifting in and out of conciousness as Thorin tried to keep her from falling asleep. Remembering how hard she had hit her head when the white warg had thrown it's self against the trees in an effort to get her off it's back.

Setting them down one after another they all crowded around Thorin and Astrid. Thorin holding her tightly in his arms and calling out her name, her eyes flickering open and closed.

"Gandalf?!" Thorin begged, turning to the wizard who quickly knelt down next to her. His hand hovering over Astrid.

For a moment her eyes opened a little, turning to look at Thorin. A confused smile on her face. Just as soon she had smiled her eyes rolled back. Her whole body going limp. Thorin panicking and shaking her like a madman.

"Astrid! Astrid!" he bellowed.

"Stop you'll hurt her!" Bilbo called out.

"I'll hurt her if she doesn't wake up right now!" Thorin shouted back. Shaking her again, but this time more gently.

One of the eagles which had been circling suddenly circled back, alighting next to Thorin and Astrid. It's large eyes looking down at Astrid with a look similar to that of recognition, turning to Gandalf and shrieking something to him.

"Beorn...we must get her to Beorn!" Gandalf said quickly. "Landroval here owes a life debt to Astrid, he will take her and one other to his house".

"Let me take her Gandalf!" Thorin said instantly. "You can protect the company far better than I can and cannot leave her like this!"

Nodding his head, a sad smirk on his face Gandalf helped Thorin mount the great eagle. Taking Astrid from him for a moment, whispering something over her before passing her back to him.

"Thorin you must hurry! I have put an enchantment over her which will help for only a few hours. If you have not found Beorn by then..." His voice trailed off. His meaning clearly understood.

"Landroval knows the house. He will take you there! Beorn though is a skin changer! He sometimes takes the form of a great man or a bear. The bear is dangerous! Should you find him in that form don't challenge him, don't do anything...in fact should you find the bear just run!"

Nodding his head Thorin held Astrid to his chest, being careful not to touch her wounds as the eagle took off. Flying off into the sun rise. The rest of them watching.

It was only then that they saw the outline of the misty mountain in the distance. All of them turning to look at it.

"Home!' Dwalin whispered. His voice choking slightly. The other dwarves all looking slightly tearful.

"Thorin should be here to see this! He has waited so long for this moment!" Ori muttered. Unashamedly wiping a tear from his eye.

"No, he should be with her!" Balin replied, a worried smile on his face. "He has found something far greater than all the gold in Erabor!".

For Thorin it felt like an age had passed. Though in fact it had barely been a mere hour, the eagle crossing in minutes what would have taken the company days to cross by foot.

Finally the eagle flew down to the ground. A tall stone house not far from where it alighted. Thorin quickly jumping down from the eagles back, Astrid in his arms, running towards it. Reaching the door he kicked at it firmly with his foot, not wanting to put Astrid down and risk hurting her some more.

"Beorn?" He yelled out. His voice carrying far around the house. "Beorn!" He yelled again.

Behind him he heard a low deep growl, slowly turning, an enormous bear barely three metres away. It's eyes fixed on him.

He was trapped, the bear far too close to be able to make a run for it.

"Beorn?" Thorin repeated, this time in a low voice. The bear growling again, walking closer. It's steps slow and predator-like.

So Thorin did the only thing he could think of. He knelt down in front of the bear, saying who he was and why he had come, begging him for help.

Instantly the bear stopped, looking at him for a moment before standing on its hind legs and walking towards him.

Looking up Thorin was startled by the sheer hight of the man in front of him. Reaching down and seeing Astrid's ashen face, snatching her from Thorin's arms and, kicking the door open, rushing into the house. A woman just as tall as him rushing in from another part of the house.

Following them Thorin stared as both the man and woman swept the tape clear, not caring what fell to the ground in their hurry. Placing her face down on the table. The woman gently lifting Astrid's head and placing a bundle of cloth beneath it.

"What happened?" Beorn asked turning to Thorin. An accusing look in his eyes. "did this happen because of you!"

The anger in Beorns voice shocking him Thorin nodded his head, walking up to the table, barely tall enough to be able to look over the edge of the table.

"I wanted to!" Astrid's weak voice muttered, her eyes still closed.

Hearing her voice they all rushed forward, relief on their faces. Thorin pulling himself onto one of the stools around the table. Reaching for her hand.

"Astrid?" They all said simultaneously. Astrid faintly smiling.

"I think there's an eco!" She smiled, her voice so small and weak.

"Astrid you to stay awake!" Beorn said softly, pulling her long hair away from her back, some of the strands having stuck to the dried blood on her back. Astrid wincing as he pulled them away.

Rushing to the low fire in one of the adjoining rooms the woman filled a pot with water. Throwing a few longs and kindling onto the embers to get the fire roaring.

"You!" Beorn said loudly, turning to Thorin. "Talk to her! Do _NOT_ let her sleep!"

Nodding his head Thori crawled up onto the table. Taking her hand and stroking her face gently, the tall woman flashing him an odd look.

"Astrid? Astrid I need you to talk. Talk to me about anything you want but I need you to talk!" Thorin said, trying to hide the worry, almost panic in his voice.

"I...why?" Astrid asked. Her thumb running up and down his hand without even realizing she as doing it. "I don't have anything to say".

Taking a deep breath Thorin held her hand tightly for a moment before saying what he knew he had to say.

"Tell me about your scars!" He said, trying to sound genuinely interested but only succeeding in sounding sad.

"You hate my scars though...they're ugly" Astrid whispered, her eyes still closed.

"No! No!" Thorin quickly replied, shocked that she had thought that. "I only hate the idea of the pain they've caused you!"

Astrid was quite for a moment, her heavy breathing growing fainter as she nearly dozed off to sleep.

"Astrid!" Thorin barked, walking her.

"Yes!...that's my name I think..." Astrid replied, trying to laugh but only a faint rasp escaping.

The tall woman walked over quickly, the pot of water boiling now, a knife in her hands. Carefully cutting away the back of Astrid's shirt and the bandages she used to strap down her breasts, the full extent of her injuries in plain sight.

The whip marks were the least of their problems. Azog's steel hand tearing deep into her skin. One right down the center of her back, the other from her left shoulder, carving a bloody trail all the way down to the top of her right thigh. The tall woman carefully cutting down the side of Astrid's trousers just enough for the cuts to be unobstructed. Turning Astrid slightly on her side, her right leg bent towards her chest. A spare blanket tucked beneath her to protect her modesty.

Her entire side a patchwork of blue, black and red bruising from where the mace had struck her.

Astrid suddenly moaned in pain, Thorin realising he was crushing her hand. His anger at seeing her wounds overtaking him.

"Yes try not to break her hand drawrf!" The woman growled, stroking Astrid's head softly.

"Loba..." Beorn's voice said ominously, his eyes staring at Astrid's back.

All of them looking at the cuts, Thorin's blood ran cold. Thin black veins spreading from all of them, the red open flesh turning darker.

"Poisson...the wound's are poisoned!" Loba whispered, suddenly running back to the hearth and grabbing a wooden bowl. Rushing back she quickly instructed Thorin and Beorn to hold Astrid down. Reaching to her hair and ting it back, placing the bowl next to Astrid.

"Don't let her go" Loba said quietly to Thorin. "No matter how much she screams do not let her go!"

Realizing what needed to happen Thorin took both of Astrid's wrists, holding them tightly. Looking her in the eye and mentally bracing herself.

Bending down Loba placed her mouth over the end of one of Azog's tears and sucked as hard as she should, pulling the poison back out of Astrid's skin.

Astrid screamed like she had never screamed before.


	9. Chapter 9: Home of the Bear

Dizzy, Astrid tried to lift her head. Her back feeling like it was on fire.

"Thorin? Thorin?" She rasped, her throat dry. Even though her voice was barely more than a whisper Thorin heard her. Quickly lifting his head from the side of the bed, his hand, still holding hers, squeezing it reassuringly.

"I'm here" He whispered, almost sounding like he was humming.

It had been three days now. Three days of watching and waiting. It had taken them over an hour for Loba to suck the poison of the wounds Azog had given her, Astrid's screaming finally turning into violent spasmatic shaking. Doing her best not to move but every nerve in her body begging her to run away. Anything to make the pain stop.

When Loba had finally stopped Thorin she had filled the bowl over four times with Astrid's poisoned blood. Astrids' skin going grey, Thorin holding her her as Beorn and Loba cleaned the wounds, her skin covered in a cold sweat. Limp and breathing heavily.

Over the next six hours Thorin was tasked with keeping her awake as Beorn had made an ointment for her skin. Loba making a drink for her which would help fight any infections from inside.

It had almost been impossible.

Every few seconds Astrid's eyes closing, or sometimes even falling into one of her half-sleeps, her eyes still open. Her blinking being the only way for anyone to know she was awake.

In than time she had only told him him the story of three of her scars, each time Thorin woke her forgetting what she had already told him and starting again. Quite a few times trailing off completely and muttering nothings or making self deprecating jokes about herself.

Finally Beorn and Loba had agreed that it was safe to let her sleep, letting Thorin carry her into their own bed room, placing her down on their large straw bed.

Over the next two day she had slept mostly, the minute she felt Thorin's hand leaving hers the nightmares beginning to haunt her. Tossing and turning and crying in her sleep. Calming only when she felt Thorin hold her hand again. Pulling his hand towards her and nestling it under her chin, curling up in her sleep as much as her wounds would allow her.

"Thorin?" Astrid repeated.

"Yes I'm here!" Thorin said getting up and sitting down next to her on the bed. Holding her hand between his.

"Yes...you are..."Astrid muttered. Her voice confused, still weak. "Why? Why are you?"

The drowsiness had gone now, her eyes shining and bright where as before they had been dull and sleepy. The drink Loba had given her being quite a powerful sedative as well as healing.

Thorin stared at her. Not sure what to say.

"You saved me..." he began, Astrid interrupted him.

"You said you loved me...when Azog...you said you loved me" Astrid whispered looking up at him, her eyes glistening in the dark. Thorin's heart skipping a beat. "Please don't ever say that again!" Astrid finished, her voice going cold.

"What? Why?" Thorin asked, shocked. Letting go of Astrid's hand, a pained look crossing her face as he did.

"People who love me die..." She replied simply, slowly pulling her hand away from him. Looking like she was about to cry, turning her face away from him so that he could not see it.

Anger flared up inside of Thorin, taking her face in his hands and turning her back towards him, for all his anger still being so gentle as he touched her. "That's not an answer!" He growled, his voice harsh but his hands still holding her so softly. "Tell me if you love me?!"

Astrid stared at him. Frightened. Not of him, but of the millions of worries and thoughts rushing through her head.

She had always been alone. It was safer that way. Even her friends, she was careful never to visit often. A paranoid fear always at the back of her mind that in being near those she loved they would die.

She had many many people she considered friends and many more who considered her a friend. But nobody had ever said they loved her. Or worse still...she had never wanted to tell them back that she loved them too. And that terrified her.

"I can't love you!" She finally said, her voice breaking. Looking away from his eyes, pushing his hands off her.

Slowly stumbling away Thorin walked out of the room, softly closing the door behind him and walking outside. Walking aimlessly for a few moment.

Then ahead of him he heard a commotion Gandalf and Balin emerging from the trees opposite the clearing, followed by the rest of the company who, seeing him, all rushed forward. Their faces dropping as they saw his lost expression.

"No! It can't be!" Gandalf gasped.

Realizing what they thought Thorin quickly shook his head. "No!...no...Astrid's alive. She's sleeping". He quickly clarified, a look of relief crossing all their faces. Only Gandalf and Balin still looking confused.

"You should come in!" Thorin said quickly, seeing they were about to ask his questions he did not want to answer. "She'll be happy to see you!"

Thorin lay awake on the straw. The rest of the dwarves around him snoring peacefully. Across the room Gandalf was talking with Loba and Beorn, a small child on their lap.

Unable to sleep Thorin got up and walked over to the table, taking a seat near Gandalf. Beorn pouring him a flask of ale, Thorin drinking it a little too quickly. Angrily staring down at his flask.

"Can's sleep?" Loba asked faintly smiling at him, bouncing the child on her lap. The large baby smiling at Beorn who smiled back. Taking the baby from Loba and holding it on his shoulders.

"What's his name?" Thorin asked. Mentally pleading for any kind of banal conversation which would distract him from Astrid's words running through his head.

"Her name" Loba corrected him. Smiling. "And her name is Astrid like her godmother".

"What!" Spluttered Thorin. Almost choking on his drink. "Astrid's her godmother?"

"Yes" Beorn replied firmly. Almost insulted by Thorin's reaction. "My entire race owes their lives to her. We hope that by naming her after Astrid she can be like her in some small way".

"What happened?" Thorin asked, intrigued.

"Astrid heard that the orc had moved in from the mountains. That my people had been taken by Azog. By the time she found us many of us were dead. She allowed herself to be caught so she could find us, and when she did she saved the last of my kind and Loba. She brought them here, were I married Loba" Beorn said, smiling at his wife. The enormous regard he held for Astrid glowing in his voice.

"Captured...is that now she" Began Thorin but Loba cut him of.

"Yes!...yes it was. Bolog nearly killed her in front of us all. Uma honestly thought she was going to die from it" Loba whispered. Remembering the pain and terror of those day, Beorn wrapping his arm around her comfortingly.

"Uma?" Thorin asked again.

"My grandmother. A healer. She was old, weak. We managed to get her hear but she died not long after she gave her gifts to Astrid". Seeing the confused look on both Gandalf's and Thorin's face Loba continued. Even though the tale was clearly distressing her.

"Astrid managed to get us out. All of us. Even now I don't know how she did it. She must have spent weeks scouting out the orc camp. There were so many of them, and her back...her back looked like a fresh piece of meat!"

Thorin's hand gripped his flask firmly as he imagined what Loba was describing.

"Uma was old. The hadn't hurt her much, but the pain of seeing her people like that, it broke her inside. When Astrid came to get us Uma looked at her light she had seen a ghost. She smile!" Loba said, fighting back the tears filling her eyes. "She smiled and took Astrid's had like she was a small child and followed her".

In the other room Thorin turned a little as he heard Astrid begin to toss and turn in her sleep.

"She brought us here. To Beorn, we decided to remain here together, all of us. She was very sick but in those last two weeks she was so happy! The day she died she gave Astrid her gift. Told her that the day her need was greatest the gifts would come to her. That was 20 years ago. There were barely 100 of us then, now we number a little over 300!" Loba smiled, wiping her tears away. Smiling at her young child

Thorin could hear Astrid start to mumble in her sleep. knowing that in the next few minutes they would become full-fledged screams.

"You are very lucky to know her!" Beorn said, staring sternly at Thorin. "I would lay my life down for her a hundred times if I could, and more!'

Astrid had started to cry now, her faint cries barely audible to anyone who wasn't listening.

"Believe me!" Thorin said looking up at Beorn, his face suddenly switching to one of pure determination. "I know! I would give up Erabor for her!"

Now it was Gandalf's turn to choke on his ale, spluttering so hard Beorn had to get up and whack his back to make him stop.

Thorin getting to his feet and walking over to Astrid's bedroom. Softly closing the door behind.

Her blanket had tied it's self in a knot around her again from all her tossing and turning even getting tangled up in her own long hair. Gripping the bed as if her life depended on, her chest heaving as the images running through her mind, tortured her again.

Storming up to Astrid's bed he sat down next to her and firmly pulled her into his arms. Astrid waking and staring up at him alarmed.

"You don't have to say you love me. You don't even have to say anything. But I am here, and I am staying here until you get better!" Thorin said firmly. Pulling the blanked which had fallen off her back over her. Gently pulling it over her her and stareing firmly ahed. His arms locked together.

Again, like it the cave on the pass Asdrid suddenly didn't fight him. Instead leaning her head on his chest and and closing her eyes, her breathing calming till, finally, she fell into a deep and dream-less sleep.

Thorin's back was killing him but he did not move. The warm feeling of Astrid in his arms far outweighing his discomfort.

The sun had risen outside, the morning's first early rays peaking through the window and shining on them both. Astrid smiling in her sleep as she felt the warmth on her skin.

"You're so beautiful!" Thorin whispered, gently curing her hair behind her ear so that he could see her face better. Wanting so badly to run his fingers across her full red lips. The scar across them looking like silver root patterns painted on her skin in the morning light.

As he sighed contentedly closing his eyes and leaving back against the headboard of the bed the dream he had had that night in the cave at the pass flashed through his head.

Smiling at first before a sad smile crossed his face, looking down at Astrid like his heart was going to break. How was it that she could be so close and yet so far away from him?

_She's afraid! You need to find out why so you can convince her other wise! _The voice in his head whispered.

"What if you don't love me?" Thorin asked out loud to Astrid. His voice low and deep. Barely audible.

"I do though...!" Astrid whispered back in her sleep, curling up closer to him. Pressing her forehead against his chest.

Thorin felt like he had been punched in the chest. The very act of breathing become difficult for a moment.

"What?" He exclaimed loudly. Forgetting to be her with a start. Astrid staring up at him, instinctively reaching for where she normally kept her knife, strapped to her boot.

"It's too late to kill me now!" Thorin smiled, still shaken by what he had just heard.

"Why are you here?" Astrid asked. Annoyance clearly flashing across Thorin's face.

"So we're doing that again are we?" He growled angrily and shaking his head, looking up at the ceiling so as not to glare at her. " I told you last night. I'm not going anywhere till you're better!"

"Then I'm better!" Astrid said firmly. Pushing herself out of her arms and trying to get out of the bed. Stumbling to the ground as her tight pressed too firmly against the side of the bed. Her whole leg failing her for a moment, dropping to her knees.

Whimpering slightly before pushing her self back to her feet, refusing Thorin's help as. Obviously in pain as she walked out the room, the only thing covering her top being the bandages wrapped around her. Ori staring at her as she calmly walked by him and out the front door.

But Thorin wasn't about to give in so easily. Following her outside, grabbing his cloak by the door and following her. Astrid already far ahead of him.

"Where are you going?" Beorn asked seeing the look on Thorin's face.

"To find Astrid! And probably my sanity too!" Thorin growled back at Beorn. Annoyed that the man always seemed to have some kind of unspoken hostility against him.

"Well then..." Beorn muttered, slowly placing the logs in his hands down on the floor. "If you're looking for that then you need to go that way!" The said pointing out to the forest. "There's a very faint old path. Follow it. She'll be there".

Confused as to why the skin changer was helping him Thorin nodded his thanks, quickly running into the wood and finding the path Beorn had spoken about.

Following it for several minutes till he reached a clearing with and old broken down house in the center. Astrid kneeling down on the grass in front of it. Tears streaming down her face.

* * *

"So you love me?" Thorin asked, smiling at her. She could feel his deep kind voice resonating in his chest. Like thunder in a mountain. His eyes shining down at her, his hand still stroking her face and neck gently. Her breathing slowly calming to a soft content purr.

Her green and grey eyes flashed for a moment, the fear leaving them, that wild untamed look he loved so much returning.

"Yes!" She said firmly, her voice low and cat like.

Leaning down he moved his hand behind her head, lifting her up towards him to kiss her, caressing her neck. His rough hands caressing her skin so fondly, trembling slightly. His lips tasted like iron and rust, with perhaps a small tinge of ale. Strong, powerful but so gentle.

She felt so safe and treasured. Like she was something precious in his arms. His arms tightening around her to pull her closer.

So she kissed him back, hard!

Wrapping her arms around him and pushing him down onto the ground. Kissing him again and again.

Thorin moving his hands down to her waist and clasping both his hands behind her. Her chest completely on top of him, wrapping her arms around behind his head, winding her fingers in his long thick black hair.

"Be my queen!" Thorin suddenly whispered. Looking up at her with such a passion in his eyes that they could have burst into flames.

"What?" Gasped Astrid. Unsure she had heard correctly.

"Marry me! Be my queen! I want to know that you'll spent the rest of your life with me!" Thorin replied, taking her hands in his and kissing then as he looked up into her face.

Astrid couldn't say a word. Shocked, frightened...excited.

"Your Queen?...Queen?!" Astrid repeated, staring at him as if his hope to find a trace of jest in his face.

"Queen, ruler, wife. What ever word you prefer!" Thorin replied smiling at her, running his hand up her arm and around her neck. Pulling her gently back down towards him. Their faces touching but not kissing.

"What if they kill you? Wouldn't be able to live with myself if they killed you! I can't let that happen to-" Astrid began, the frightened look returning in her eyes.

Silencing her with another kiss Thorin sat up, slowly turning her into his arms. Taking her face firmly in his hands and resting his forehead against her as he stopped kissing her, the feel of her soft moist lips against his making his heart pound at a dangerous rate.

"I have faced many, many dangers in my life Astrid!" He said smiling down at her. "An none of them have been worth the danger as much as this!"

"Thorin I mean it! It is dangerous to be with me!" Astrid replied back, slightly angry that he wasn't taking her warning seriously.

Grinning he slid the tip of his lips along hers for a moment, a low teasing predatory growl escaping his lips. "I know! And again...it's worth it!" Kissing her again.

"Thorin!" Astrid exclaimed, pulling away from him but not so far that she couldn't feel his arms around her. "What if your people hate me?"

"If I win back Erabor then they will have to bear it, and if not then it matters not. If you will have me, I will make you my queen!" Thorin replied, trying to be serious but wanting nothing more than to take her in his arms again and kiss her till his lips bled.

Astrid was looking away from him towards the ground, Thorin practically able to see the thoughts whizing through her mind. All her worries and concerns building up in her face.

"And if you want me to stop right not, turn the company around and never look back at Erabor I will!" Thorin finished firmly, shocked at himself at how seriously he meant it.

"What!" Astrid said, staring at him. "Why would I want you to do that! It's your home!"

"I want my home to be where you are" Thorin replied, his voice deadly serious. Kissing her tenderly. The pure love in his touch making Astrid almost want to cry with joy. In all her life she had never felt this loved, this precious to anyone. It was beyond enjoyable. It had become necessary.

Astrid said nothing. Her eyes searching his. A small smile spreading from the corner of her lips till it expanded into a full beaming smile. Her eyes shining like stars. Pulling him towards her and kissing him as hard as she could.

"I will be your Queen!"


	10. Chapter 10: Webs

They had stayed there in the clearing for hours. Clinging to each other like they were afraid the past few hours were a dream, and that any moment now they would wake up to a life without each other. Not even noticing the sun fully rising and finally start setting.

Thorin lying on the ground with Astrid's head on his chest. A look of pure joy on her face as she listened to his heart beat, his chest rising and falling. Thorin's large hands running up and down her neck and face.

Thorin almost could not believe how happy and at peace he felt. It almost frightened him. How was it that after so many years of loneliness and longing for his home, this tiny brave dwelven woman could take his loneliness and fear so easily. A single look from her different coloured eyes making his heart dance.

It almost felt like madness.

_If it is madness, then let me be mad!_ Thorin thought to himself. Breathing a deep contented sign, Astrid smiling as her head rose and fell with his chest.

Astrid felt like the happiness inside might make her chest burst open at any moment. The terrible hollow feeling she had carried in her chest for so many years replaced by this ranging fire which filled her with an incredible joy and hope for the future.

"Your Queen..." She whispered. Smiling again, turning and propping her chin on his chest so that she could look in his face.

"My wife. My beautiful Dwelven wife!" Throrin replied, reaching to his hand and pulling a ring from one of his fingers. A blue stone on it caged is silver. Taking her hand and sliding it down her middle finger. The ring far too big for her but still, his meaning was understood.

Thorin sitting up and pulling her close to him, kissing her passionately. Astrid, her hands on his chest feeling his strong heart beat pound faster through this clothes. His ring hanging on her finger. A promise of the future, a future with him.

A deep low voice clearing his throat behind them broke the silence. Astrid hiding in Thorin's chest with embarrassment as she saw Gandalf not far from them. Thorin's arms around her, looking up at Gandalf with a brazen smile, completely unrepentant.

"Gandalf?" He said calmly. Getting to his feet, still hiding Astrid behind him, her face red and hot with embarrassment.

"Thorin!" Gandalf replied, apparently unimpressed. Thorin suddenly noticing how dark it was getting. Hearing the worried calls of Fili, Killi and several of the other dwarves in the distance.

"Perhaps if you would be so good as so bring back Astrid we can all stop searching for both of you!" Gandalf huffed, turning around in a flurry of grey robes, trying to look angry but with the tiniest of smiles at the corner of his mouth.

Waiting till Gandalf had left the clearing Thorin turned back to Astrid, smiling at how red her face had gone, trying to hide her face in her hands while pressing herself against Thorin. Suddenly so painfully aware that apart from the many many thick bandages which covered her chest and back her upper body was completely exposed. The only shoulder which had not sustained damage completely bare, Thorin resting his hand on it and stroking her gently. Laughing a little at her embarrassment, his deep quiet laugh echoing around the clearing.

Walking over to the bushes he pulled out the cloak he had grabbed before leaving Beorn's gently rapping it over her shoulders, Astrind whispering a quite "thank you!".

Sighing Astrid turned to look at the clearing, a sad look flashing across her face for a moment, Thorin pulling her close.

"We should go back!" She whispered. Thorin kissing her forehead, his arm carefully wrapped around her shoulder, not wanting to put any pressure on the wound across her other shoulder. Both of them walking back, Astrid holding his hand on her shoulder. Leaning her head against him and smiling contentedly, her eyes closed, letting him lead the way.

Beorn smiled at Astrid as they both passed him, her face still slightly red but glowing with happiness. It was a sight to make anyone which knew her want to dance with happiness themselves.

Though Beorn was still slightly unsure about Thorin, his deep distrust of the Dwarves running deep, for Astrid's sake he promised himself he would not question her decision.

Though that did not stop him from later taking Thorin aside and warning him that should he ever, _ever _hurt Astrid he would personally kill him slowly and painfully. A warning Thorin took with quite good grace considering.

To most of the other dwarves through, seeing Thorin's ring hanging on a chain around her neck was a shock. A great one.

They all long suspected their king felt strongly about her, but to see his ring, the ring which represented his right to rule Erabor hanging so lightly around her neck was slightly unnerving. In the strictest sense it meant he had transferred his right to rule to her, something Thorin had been perfectly aware of when he had given it to her.

Killi especially couldn't help but feel a slight pang of jealousy. Thorin had often said that when he died it would be Kili who would take his place as king. But now with Astrid in the picture there was a chance that that might change.

Of course all of them were happy for Thorin and Astrid. Over the past few months of traveling their love and deep respect for Astrid had grown, especially after her brave actions in Goblin Town. But still, they were worried and unnerved at the change.

Dwalin however was the first to congratulate her, waiting till he could catch her alone in her room, Thorin having left her for a while to grab something to eat.

Quietly pushing open the door to her room and closing it behind him, Astrid smiled up at him nervously from the bed, a loose tunic Beorn had given her concealing her bandages. Sure that he was here to voice his concerns, something she did not want to hear alongside her own deep worries.

"My Queen!" Dwalin said, bowing low, a proud smile on his face.

Sitting up Astrid stared at him. Surprised by his reaction.

"I thought you would be angry..." She whispered, looking at him surprised.

"No!" Balin replied shaking his head. "Of of the women in all of middle-earth, there is none I could follow such as you. Thorin chose wisely. He chose a warrior queen!" Obvious pride in the battle hardened warriors face.

Astrid could not help herself, rushing from her bed and throwing her arms around Dwalin. Almost wanting to cry at his words and his acceptance of her.

Thorin, opening the door behind them looked at them surprised. Food for both him and Astrid in his hands.

Smiling at Thorin over Dwalin's shoulder she quickly released him from her grip, Dwalin obviously surprised and uncomfortable.

"I'll eat with the others!" Astrid said smiling at Thorin. Flashing Dwalin a smile of gratitude as he quietly left the room.

"Very well!" Thorin said, the overjoyed look on her face making him feel happy in turn.

They waited for one more day at Beorn's to give Astrid a chance to heal more. Her wounds still causing her a great deal of pain, though she did her best to conceal this from everyone. All except Loba who would react quite angrily when Astrid lied to her about it.

For how life-threatening they had been they were healing remarkably fast, the ointment and healing drinks Beorn and Loba made helping them heal at an extraordinary rate.

Even then Gandalf had felt it necessary to suggest that perhaps Astrid should remain with Beorn for a few more days to heal. Astrid, her keen ears overhearing him and stormed up to him with a face like thunder, angrily replying that she would do no such thing, and should they try to leave without her the wrath of orcs would be the least of their worries.

A threat Beorn had muttered they they should take quite seriously. Astrid was not one to be crossed when angry.

Finally, on the fifth morning of their stay there they packed their belongings on the ponies Beorn leant them. Astrid of course refusing to ride any of them, preferring to walk.

Quite a crowed had gathered outside the house as they left, Astrid staring in shock as she recognised the face of many skin-changers, surprised even more by the countless new faces she did not recognize. Dozens of small and older children in the arms of their parents.

Loba informing her that over half of them had been named Astrid, even some of the boys.

It had taken Astrid a great deal of restraint to prevent herself from crying. Quickly bidding her goodbye to all of them, thanking Beorn and Loba and walking away beside Thorin who had dismounted his pony, instead choosing to walk beside her, his hand slowly finding hers. Both walking in silence contentedly.

* * *

The next few days seemed to pass quickly. All of them feeling so much stronger after their rest at Beorn's, even Bilbo looking so much happier despite being so much outside of his regular comforts. He had almost started to enjoy the travel.

For Astrid and Thorin though they almost did not notice the days and nights passing, every moment they spent together seeming to blend into one contented blur. Walking in complete silence whenever the others were near, but when they could get slightly further ahead asking each other every little thing that crossed their mind. Feeing the insatiable hunger to know more about each other.

In the seemingly short four days that followed Astrid told Thorin more about herself than she had ever told anyone. Thorin even asking about her scars, finally coming to realize what they meant and represented to her. Though that did not stop him from hating images which rushed through his mind as he imagined the pain their infliction would have caused.

There were so many. So many hundreds, possibly even thousands of lives she had saved over the past thirty or 40 years, that number written in the scars on her skin. Though Thorin knew she was possibly downplaying how much she had done as well. Astrid was not the kind to boast.

She even told him about her first scar. The deep tear down her lips from the dwarf who had attacked her. That story had hurt him the most, his blood boiling at the thought that one of his own kin had been part of such atrocity.

Pulling her closer to him and wrapping his strong arms around her for a moment once she had told him, not caring that the other's were watching, overcome with a powerful desire to hold and protect her and never let go.

During that time her wounds healed considerably, each night waiting till the others were asleep, all apart from Thorin. Both of them walking away till they were out of sight, Astrid turning her back to Thorin and raising the back of her shirt over her head before removing her bandages.

Thorin gently cleaning them with any spare water and rags they had to hand before softly applying the balm Beorn had made on the wounds, the whip marks she had earned from the Goblin King now barely more than thin scabs.

Astrid couldn't lie. She loved the nights for precisely that reason.

Though they did not sleep next to each other to avoid making the other dwarves feeling uncomfortable, they took every chance they could get to be close to each other. And those short fifteen to twenty minutes each night were bliss. The feel of Thorin's touch on her skin making her want to purr with happiness. Smiling to herself, her eyes closed as his fingers softly moved up and down her skin. Feeling the heat radiating from his palms.

Normally such a task should only have haven ten minutes at most. But Thorin, quite unashamed, took his time, savoring every second. Dreaming of the night he would marry her and take her into his chambers. Grateful that her back was to him so that she could not see the flushes of colour on his face as he pictured the dream he had had in the cave again and again. Longing for the day it would come true.

Balin and DwaLin also spoke a lot during those four days, both brothers almost taking sides. Dwalin being utterly devoted to Astrid, her courage and bravery inspiring him, and Balin fearing for Thorin and his choice of bride.

They had even argued over it. Dwalin getting more and more agitated that his brother could not see Astrid's many virtues, seeing only the danger she presented as Thorin's queen.

Not that Balin feared Astrid herself. No, not at all. Of their great love he was certain, and had Thorin been just another dwarf he would have sounded out his congratulations from one side of middle-earth to the other.

But Thorin was not just any Dwarf, he was a king, and as a king Balin was worried for him. His people would not take kindly to the idea of a half-elf on the throne, they would partly or completely ignore her double heritage, focusing only on the part of her which was alien to them.

And that was the least of his worries. The disapproval of the people was manageable. But by now Balin had more or less figured out roughly the story of Astrid's childhood, knowing at least that a dwarf had been involved in scaring her. And that...that frightened him!

The hammer ax Astrid carried bore the royal seal of Dain, so her father, by deduction, must have been of royal blood. Whoever had murdered her parents had taken no thought to their royalty. Something he feared would not stop them again should Thorin go through with his wish to make Astrid his queen.

When he had voiced these worries to Dwalin his response had been only anger, declaring that should anyone attempt to hurt either Astrid or Thorin their days would be numbered.

Angrily riding away from Balin and riding a little closer to Astrid and Thorin.

Balin sighing frustrated. At first he had encouraged them, thinking that it would be only a passing attraction which would help Thorin with his loneliness during the journey to Erabor. But now, now that Thorin had declared his intentions the full gravity of the situation had dawned on him. Slightly regretting his earlier encouragement.

"Durin help and guide them!" he whispered under his breath.

* * *

"What! You're leaving!" Bilbo exclaimed, clearly dismayed as the tall grey wizard informed them all that he had to leave. Rushing out from the trees, alarm on his face.

"I must! I would not leave unless there was great need!" Gandalf replied, rushing up to his horse and mounting it. Thorin rolling his eyes, having come to expect the wizard to disappear at every opportunity.

"But it's mirkwood...we need you!" Ori called out to him, clearly afraid for their chances.

"Me? No..you have Astrid!" Gandalf smiled at her, a gleam him his eyes. "She'll protect you!" He said before turning his horse and galloping off, the other ponies the dwarves had set loose following him.

Turning Thorin looked at Astrid, the faintest trace of worry on his face. It wasn't that he didn't trust her. He did, with his life! But what worried him was the fear that she would give up hers to protect them, a thought that felt like a hand hand reached into him and pulled him open, leaving only his bleeding heart.

Slowly they all walked into the forest, their air changing almost instantly, thick and oppressive.

Drawing her bow Astrid walked ahead slightly, her whole body tensing. The atmosphere worrying her. Everything felt strange...sick.

All of them walking in silence, following the old crude path. Nearly loosing it several time before finding it again a few feet away, buried under dirt and old leaves.

Then it suddenly vanished. A gaping space above where it had been, the remains of a rock slide bellow them.

"The path!...it's gone!" Bofur wailed. Looking frantically around. Scratching at the dirt and leaves as if he hoped to find a second path running alongside the edge of the rock slide.

"Find the path!" Thorin said loudly, all of them spreading out and searching. It took less than twenty minutes for them to get hopelessly lost. Bofur finding the tobacco pouch he had lost earlier confirming their fears.

"I could climb up and see where we are?" Bilbo whispered to Astrid as the other dwarves argues, pointing up at the tree top. Smiling at him Astrid nodded. The little hobbit scrambling up the twisted tree branches easily.

Just as she saw him reach the top Astrid felt the hair on the back of her neck rise, turning to look around her, raising her bow.

Seeing her Thorin yelled at the other dwarves to be quiet, turning and looking warily at the forest around them.

"Get behind me!" Astrid said warningly, her voice low and dangerous. The air quivering strangely. Thorin, his sword already drawn, standing firmly beside her.

The first spider came from above, a slight shadow passing over them, Astrid immediately raising her bow and shooting the spider as it descended on them. Her arrow going straight through it's body and shooting the second spider which followed it through it's head.

Their battle cries ringing the dwarves fiercely attacked the spiders which surrounded them. Their large monstrous bodies so much larger than all of them.

Bomur and Ori were the first to be stung. Falling in a heap on the ground, the spiders which had stung them dragging them away, wrapping them in web as they did so.

Rushing after his kin Thorin attacked the spiders, dragging their bodies back, Astrid instantly by his side helping him.

In those few seconds more of the dwarves were stung, Filli, Kill, Ori. Falling to the ground. The spider sting rendering them unconscious in seconds.

Soon only Dwalin, Thorin and Astrid remained, pulling the bodies of their fallen friends around them, fighting back the spiders.

As the spiders retreated for a moment Thorin turned to Astrid, fear for her life in his eyes.

"Run!" The whispered.

"Never!" Astrid spat back, furious that he would ever think that she would leave them.

"Run and save us like you always do!" Thorin said back, wanting so much to kiss her but knowing that now was not the time.

The spiders were advancing again. Slowly, their legs bent, ready to leap at them.

"Go!" Thorin shouted rushing forward and drawing the spiders attention to himself. "GO!" He bellowed, bringing his sword down as a spider leapt at him.

Astrid ran, her mind telling her Thorin was right, her heart feeling like it was being squeezed.

**_Thud!_**

Turning to look behind her she muffled a scream as she saw Thorin fall, clutching at the spiders sting on his stomach, his head rolling back. A large ugly spider grabbing him in it's filthy legs, wrapping him in a thick layer of web. Dragging him roughly away.

Hiding behind a tree she winced as she heard Bilbo scream out, silence quickly following. Waiting a few seconds before she looked around the tree, the spiders in the distance dragging the webbed bodies away.

"Thorin!" She whispered to herself. Forcing herself to wait a few moments before following the spiders. Her heart pounding. Her dwarfish side wanting nothing more than to race after them and throw herself at the spiders, her much calmer elvish side telling her that such an action would be foolish.

Slowly, stopping every few minutes to let the spiders get ahead Astrid followed them. Her eyes fixed on Thorin, recognizing the figure she knew so well through the web.

Finally the spider reached their lair. A large oak tree which had long since died from their poison. Cocoons and webs covering it like a hideous fortress. Webbed tunnels wound all over it. The spiders dragging them up into the tree and hanging them up off the branches like living decorations.

Astrid knew it wouldn't be long till one of the spiders would dig into one of them, and in all likely hood it would be Bombur who would be eaten first. As cold hearted as it sounded she was gratefully for that, Thorin being unlikely to be one of their first meals.

_I need to distract them!_ Astrid though to herself.

Reaching under her shirt Astrid loosened the end of one of her bandages, cutting an end loose and, picking up several small rocks on the ground. Wrapping the bandage around the end of her arrow and tucking the rocks in them in such a way so that when the arrow hit it's target the rocks would tumble from it, making as much noise as possible to distract the spiders.

Loading two more arrows in such a fashion and placing them in her quiver.

Quickly leaning out from behind the tree and shooting an arrow away from the camp, Astrid waited as the entire colony rushed away from the tree to investigate the noise. Astrid rushing out and scaling the tree, doing her best not to touch the webs. Knowing the slightest touch would trigger the webs and likely alert the spiders that something was wrong.

Nearby she saw a small webbed figure start to struggle in his webs, Bilbo's muffled yells peeking out from the webs.

Going to him first she cut him free, grabbing him before he fell onto the webs bellow and pulled him onto her branch. Motioning at him to be quiet and set the others free.

Running up to Thorin first and pulling away the webs from his face. His eyes flickering.

Unable to contain herself she kissed him as hard as she could. His lips moving faintly before he opened his eyes to look at her. A weak smile on his face.

"I thought I told you to run?" The joked, his strength slowly returning despite the numbness spreading from his stomach.

"I'm stubborn!" Replied Astrid smiling, a relieved tear running down her face. Quickly cutting him down and pulling him into her arms to avoid him hitting the webs around them.

Bilbo had managed to set free two of the others by now, none of them touching the webs. Standing shakily on the small un-webbed parts of the tree. But the rest of them were staring to wake Ori making a faint squeaking sound as he did.

Thorin leaning against her weakly Astrid drew another one of her bandaged arrows. Taking aim again and letting the arrow loose. The arrow hitting a tree far away from them, the rocks wrapped in the bandage bursting from it. Clattering down to the ground, distracting the spiders again.

Astrid helping him, his legs still shaking they quickly cut down the rest of the dwarves. Doing a quick head count before they began to descend the tree, Astrid warning them not to touch a single one of the webs around them.

As the last one of them reached the ground Astrid fired her last bandaged arrow, reaching for a gap between the tangled tree branches which would let the arrow strike as far away from the tree as possible. All of them scuttling away, pulling the remaining webs from themselves as they ran.

"We made it!" Whispered Bofur. Smiling at Astrid who happy returned her own smile.

And then, in a moment they were surrounded. Dozens of arrows pointing at them. The sound of the spiders screaming in the distance as a second group of elves decimated their nest.

Standing in front of Thorin protectively Astrid took aim at a tall blond make elf, his blue eyes glaring at her inquisitively. A look of surprise crossing his face as he saw her ears, pity when he saw her mauled ear. Astrid glaring at him as she felt his glance over her face, a snarl on her lips.

"Put your weapon down!" A woman's voice warned nearby. Astrid turning to see a tall red-haired elf pointing her bow at her.

Looking back to the blond elf Astrid, tightened her grip. All of them hearing the elves around them pulling their bows back just a little more. Several of them aiming strait for Astrid.

"Astrid.." Thorin whispered, resting his hand on her shoulder and tossing his weapon down. A resigned look on his face. Begging her to lower her weapon.

Shaking, Astrid lowered her bow. The tall blond elf taking it from her and staring at it intently. Recognition on his face.

"Where did you steal this?!" He asked, his voice suddenly angry. His blue eyes glaring at her, Astrid glaring straight back.

"It was my mothers!" Astrid spat at him, rushing forward to strike him for his accusation but Thorin held her back, standing in front of her protectively.

The elf stared at her. Shock on his face, Astrid noticing suddenly how carefully he was holding the bow. Like it was something precious to him.

"Search them!" He barked loudly to the other elves in elvish, his face hardening.

"May I have my bow back?" Astrid hissed back to him in elvish. All of the elves staring at her. Surprised by how pure her accent was.

"No you may not!" The blond elf replied, the tall red haired elf stepping forward and pulling Astrid's hammer ax from her hands. Thorin trying to control her as she fought to maintain her grip on the handle. Fury and fear in her face as they pulled it from her fingers. Thorin wrapping his arms around her to stop her fighting with them, knowing it would not take much to provoke the elves to shoot her.

Disarming them all they were marched along, the tall blond elf walking by Astrid and Thorin. Studying her intently. A look of realisation dawning on his face, going pale at the thought.

It was then that they noticed Bilbo was not with them. None of them saying a word, keeping their heads down. Thorin holding Astrid's hand firmly while trying to hide it. Worried that any obvious affection for Astrid might put her in danger.

After an hour of walking they finally reached the gated of the elven kingdom. The great doors closing behind they loudly. Astrid staring up in fear and wonder at the sight around her. Her skin growing cold.

Somewhere in this kingdom was her mother's murderer. And that did not bode well for her or the dwarves, least of all Thorin.


	11. Chapter 11: The Enemy Within

Thorin held his head high as Thranduil offered his help, in exchange for _their_ treasure of course. Fury building up inside of him. Angrily refusing his help, his loud deep voice echoing throughout the throne room. Glaring at Thranduil with the intesity of one thousand suns. Astrid's face flashing before him.

Astrid did not know the identity of the elf who had killed her parents other than this apperance. Long strait blond hair and blue eyes. That alone being enough for Thorn. It could not have been the elves from Lothlorien, they were too far away and as much as he hated to credit an elf, Lady Galadriel would never have sanctioned such a thing.

But Thranduil? Now there was one elf Thorin had no problem believing could be capable of such a deed.

Furious, Thranduil ordered the elves to take him away. Fuming at Thorin's insults. The tall blond elf passing Thorin as they marched him away, Astrid's bow and hammer in his hand. A look of alarm on his face.

Quietly walking up to his father Legolas placed Astrid's weapons on the ground.

Slowly turning Thranduil, seeing the weapons gasped. His eyes going wild for a moment before controlling himself.

"Were did you find those!" He hissed. Grabbing the bow from the floor, sadness and anger in his face.

"The dwarves, well, a maiden who was with them had it" Legolas replied, unsure of how to describe Astrid. Her hight making her easy to mistake for a dwarf all except for her ears and figure, too slender and light-footed to be a Dwarf.

"A maiden..." Thranduil hissed. His hand gripping the bow so firmly that it looked like it might snap in his grip.

Suddenly rushing off towards the dungeons. Legolas quickly following him.

"No! Remain here!" Thranduil barked. Legolas looking at him confused. The enraged look in his face frightening him. It was a look of madness.

Legolas waited. So many thought rushing through his mind.

That bow...he knew that bow. It had belonged to his aunt Lumiel, he was sure of it! How the dwarf maiden had got her hands on it he did not know, but her eyes, they looked so...familiar?

* * *

Thorin could see Astrid leaning against the bars of her cell, her cell directly across the room from him. Her hands delicately running over the bars, searching for the slightest fault. Praying that somewhere, somehow there would be a way to open them.

Nothing. Angrily sliding down to the floor resting her head against the bars.

They were trapped.

"And I used to think I was good at escaping!" Astrid laughed, trying to make Thorin smile. Such a worried look on his face.

Smiling at her Thorin looked across the room at her. Wishing so much that he could hold her in his arms. Just the thought of her body against his calming him.

"Do you always jest in grave grave situations?" He asked. A small twitch of a smile at the corner of his mouth.

"Always!" Atrsid smiled back. The other dwarves who could see her smiling at the tone of her voice. She had such a comforting voice. Even here, in the depths of the elven-king's dungeon her voice had the power to make their worries waver.

_It is a rare gift indeed!_ Balin thought to himself. _To give the hopeless hope!_

"Astrid?" Ori's voice called out. His cell out of view from Astrid's. "Can you sing? I have never heard you sing. I think it would be beautiful!" The rest of the dwarves chiming in, agreeing. Thorin looking at her and smiling, intrigued.

"I-I...I don't normally sing in front people" Astrid said softly. Thorin amused by how worried she looked at the prospect of singing.

_You have faced, orcs, spiders and goblins._ He thought to himself. _And yet the prospect of letting your voice be heard frightens you!_ He wouldn't lie, he found the paradox amusing.

Finally giving into their insisting calls for her to sing Astrid cleared her throat.

_"Heart of my father, love of my mother._

_I'm alone and unguided. My soul is divided._

_Lost without your presence to guide me._

_Do you watch from the stars and hear my call?_

_I beg that my life brings pride to your halls._

_And should I fail. I beg you will love me still._

_Will I find hope? Will I find joy?_

_None will be granted in this life._

_If the days grow dark and the nights grow cold._

_I beg you take me with you, home to the peace of old"_

Her voice was pure and powerful, carrying over the dungeons like a siren's call. Even the elven guards moved by the emotion in her voice. Surprised at how such a soft elven sound came from a dwarf maiden. None of them having noticed her hair. Astrid deliberately having let her hair loose to cover them.

Across the room Thorin wished he could break down the bars to his cell and hold her. Her song so sad and lost. A memory of all those long lonely years wandering middle-earth. Astrid smiling at him as she finished her song, the last note high and pure as crystal. Her eyes dancing as if to say "I'm not alone anymore!"

**_"ASTRID!" _**

A terrible voice bellowed from above them. Thorin's heart jumping into his throat as he saw Thranduil descending the stairs towards them, his robes billowing around him. A look of murder on his face, Astrid's bow in his hands.

Jumping to her feet Astrid hid at the back of her cell, the darkness hiding her

Fear in her face. She knew that voice! That terrible terrible voice. He had found her!

"Where are you filthy child?" Thranduil hissed. Thorin wishing with all his might he could have his hands around the elf's neck and squeeze the life from him.

"Still hiding behind others?"

In a moment Astrid's blood turned from cold to boiling hot. Stepping forward and spitting at the elf, hitting him right on his face.

"Here to try and kill me again?" She hissed at him. Thorin staring at her, terrified. The rest of the dwarves watching and listening from their limited view point.

Snarling Thranduil rushed forward as if to strike her, stopping a few feet away from her. A dark cloud forming around Astrid as she smiled at him, her eyes narrowed. The presence of her parents surrounding her for a moment before dissipating.

"So...you're still cursed!" Thranduil hissed, slowly walking back from her. "I can never touch you. Nor can the men who were with me that day. But I have many men...they could finish the job for me today".

Astrid laughed, a cold victorious laugh. The same glint in her eyes like the day she had faced the goblin king. Standing tall and confident.

"If that is what you belive then please...LET THEM TRY!" She purred. Goading him. Pressing her face between the bars.

Slowing walking back and forth, watching her Thranduil pondered. Finally an evil smirk crossing his face.

"I have read much of the blade your parents used to protect you. It is old magic, very powerful. Barely three remain in all of Middle Earth. But I have discovered that the protected can reject the protection. Refuse the protection by forgiving their enemy".

Astrid stared at him, incredulous, "Never! One day I will see their spirits rip your body apart like that soldier! I will forgive you when you are a bleeding pile of flesh beneath my feet!"

Snarling Thranduil held the bow above his head, slowly bending it till it snapped in his hand. Tossing it to the ground. Smiling at her pained gasp. Tears filling her eyes. Thorin bellowing every curse in Khuzdul that he knew.

Thranduil turning and looking at Thorin with a gleam in his eyes before looking back at Astrid.

"So like your mother...defiant! And with bad taste!" Thranduil hissed. Turning to the two guards nearby and ordering them to open Thorin's cell. Astrid staring in horror as they dragged him out. Holding him between them, his eyes glaring at Thranduil, a snarl on his lips. Struggling as best he could, knowing it was useless.

Turning to Astrid Thranduil picked up the broken bow from the floor, turning the end in his hand to use the broken center as a club to strike Thorin. One of the guards holding Thorin roughly by his hair so that he could not move his face. Thranduil's hand raised, ready to strike him.

"Will you forgive me?" Thranduil asked softly in a mocking sweet voice, turning to look at Astrid over his shoulder. Thorin bracing himself for the blow. Shaking his head at Astrid. Ready to take the pain for her.

Astrid said nothing, her mouth opening and closing. Unsure of what to say, a gargling choking sound escaping her lips. "Please!" She suddenly whispered, falling to her knees, pleading with him through the bars of her cell. "Please...uncle!"

At the utterance of the world 'Uncle' Thranduil glared at her, rage on his face. Turning and raising his arm, bringing the broken bow down towards Thorin's face.

"NO!" Astrid screamed, the very dust in the dungeon seeming to rise with her piercing howl . "No don't! Please don't!..._I forgive you!_" She finally whispered. Falling to the ground and sobbing. Thranduil stopping, the end of the bow a mere inch away from Thorin's face, a triumphant smirk on his face.

A black shadow formed again around Astrid, flowing away from her, Thranduil smiling as the black cloud circled him for a moment before disappearing. A soft sad sigh floating from the cloud as it did. Lumiel's voice.

Thorin bellowing a loud "No! No Astrid! Not for me!" As they threw him back in his cell. Throwing himself against the bars like a madman as Thranduil opened Astrid's cell. Dragging her out by her hair, pulling a long knife from his robes.

"No! Don't kill her!" Thorin, begged, his hands reaching out through the bars towards Astrid. Tears steaming down her face, utterly helpless.

She could try and fight, but against the elven king her skills were nothing. And she was sure that any retaliation now would only result in their hurting Thorin or the other dwarves.

"Kill her?" Thranduil exclaimed in mock surprise. "Why would I kill my niece?"

Pulling her head back Thranduil sneered as he dragged his blade through her long beautiful hair. Slicing through the strands till a short messy waterfall of short curly hair remained. Throwing the plaits in his hand towards the ground. Smiling as the Dwarves shouted and cursed at him. Knowing that to them a shaved head was a sign of dishonour.

"Why do you protest?" He asked loudly, the mock sweetness still in his voice. "I have't even begun to hurt her!" Raising Astrid's broken bow in his hand. Astrid kneeling dejected on the ground in front of him. Her eyes staring through the ground, glazed and broken.

_The first blow came down._


	12. Chapter 12: Blood Ties

Thorin nearly kissed Bilbo when he saw him appear in front of his cell, wiping the tears from his face. The keys in Bilbo's hands.

"Bilbo!" He whispered, smiling an enormous smile at him. Grabbing his hands firmly and kissing him on the head once he had opened his cell door. Bilbo staring at him, shocked, before opening the other's cells.

Astrid was on the floor of her cell, her back to him. Completely unconscious, her face bloodied and bruised, a large line of a bruise stretching from under her eye to her mouth, her shoulders even worse. Thranduil having struck them till the skin broke, not even stopping when the pain made her pass out. Even the guards shocked by his brutality, but not daring to question it.

"Oh Durin no!" Thorin whispered. Pulling her into his arms, her head falling back limply. Her face and hair still wet from her earlier tears, as small trickle of dried blood on the corner of her mouth "âzyungel! My love wake up!"

Pressing his head against her chest Thorin breathed a sigh of relief as he heard her heart beat. Slow and pained but strong. Each thud defiant, determined to survive.

"We need to leave now!" Thorin said quickly. Holding her in his arm and getting to his feet. Astrid moaning slightly, the movement hurting her.

"Yes you do!" A soft voice whispered behind them. All of them turning and seeing Legolas standing behind them, Astrid's hammer ax and her broken bow in his hand. The broken ends covered in flecks of her blood. The red haired elf behind him with the rest of their weapons.

Before they could react Legolas had passed Astrid's weapon's to Dwalin, the red haired elf, Tauriel, quickly passing their weapons back to them.

"I will keep the guard distracted for as long as I can" Trauriel whispered, disappearing up the stairs. Fili's eyes following her. A smile on his lips.

"Why are you helping us?" Thorin asked, obvious distrust in his voice.

"Can I see her?" Legolas blurted out, his eyes full of emotion, stepping towards Astrid. "Can I see my cousin?"

He had heard and seen everything. Watching the events in the dungeon from above, horrified and shocked by what his own father had admitted to. Astrid's pained gasps echoing up from the dungeon.

He had always been told his aunt had been killed by orcs. The memories he had of her fond and numerous. The confession of his father shaking him to the bone. His sister...he had killed his own sister!

Sensing the elf's genuine interest Thorin stepped forward towards him, tightening his grip around Astrid all the same. Legolas reaching towards her face for a moment, her face so similar to Lumiel's, before pulling back. An ashamed look on his face.

She was so much like her! The same nose and mouth, the same high proud cheekbones.

"Take care of her!" He whispered, what could have been mistaken for tears in his eyes. "Go! Go now! I believe the half-ling knows the way". He said quickly, walking away back up the stairs.

Not questioning Legolas's motives they quickly followed Bilbo, leading them further down till they reached the cellar. The wine master and the keeper of the keys stone drunk, lying across a table.

"Get in the barrels!" Bilbo hissed. "You have to trust me! It's the only way I could find out of here!"

Thorin nodding his approval the dwarves clambered into the empty barrels. Thorin passing Astrid to Dwalin as he climbed into his. Dwalin passing her back to him and climbing into the barrel above them.

"Hold on!" Billo whispered, pulling a lever, the barrels rolling down into the river bellow. Thorin ducking down into the barrel and holding Astrid as tightly as he could, his hands around her head. Hitting the water with a jolt, the rest of the barrels quickly following.

Getting to his feet Thorin held her against him with one of his hands, the other reaching for the barrel beside him, the rest of the dwarves reaching for the barrels beside them. A web of hands holding them together in a cluster.

Looking up they waited for Biblo, his tiny figure finally falling down from above. Landing in the water and rising to the surface spluttering, Thorin reaching out and grabbing hold of him.

"Well done master Baggins!" He smiled at him, signaling to the others to let go and let the current take them away.

"Keep down!" Thorin hissed to all of them. Ducking down low in his barrel as they came out into the sun, seeing a row of elves keeping watch on the battlement ahead of them. The river exit running directly bellow them.

All of them ducking down into their barrels they held their breath. Praying that none of the dwarves would see them. A shadow running over them as they passed beneath the battlement, their stomachs jumping into their mouths as the water bellow them dropped into the river bellow. The current suddenly becoming much stronger.

"Stay down!" Thorin bellowed from his barrel. Clutching Astrid in his arms, her limp head rocking with the movement of the barrel.

After a few moments the current calmed, gradually being tossed about less and less till the river subdued to a soft lull. Rocking backwards and forwards gently.

Looking and Astrid Thorin rested his face against her neck, kissing the skin above her collar bone. Lifting his head and gently pulling her shirt on her shoulder back to see her shoulder. The skin on it beaten to a pulp, blue, purple and red. Several breaks in the skin.

"Dear Durin...will the pain ever stop for you?!" Thorin exclaimed. Running his hand through her now short hair. A few longer strands around her face just about reaching her chin.

With a jolt the bottom of the barrel hit the river bed, nearly sending them both tumbling out. Quickly getting up Thorin half climbed, half tumbled out. Astrid inhaling sharply as his fingers accidentally touched her bruised shoulders, starting to stir in his arms.

Walking up the river bank Thorin looked around, checking the rest of the company had made it before turning to Astrid. Kneeling down on the ground and moving her hair from her face.

"If I ever get my hands on that long haired bastard I'll kill him!" Dwalin growled standing over Thorin. All of them crowding around Astrid and Thorin.

Thorin gently shaking her, Astrid starting to move. Moaning.

Opening her eyes she looked up at him, one of them only able to half open from the swollen bruising which surrounded it.

"Today has been a bad day!" Astrid joked, a spasm of pain crossing her face as she tried to smile. Groaning as she tried to sit up, Thorin helping her.

Pulling her knees to her chest she leant against them for a while, breathing heavily before trying to get to her feet. A dozen hands helping her. Reaching up to her face to feel for the bruising.

"Well...I think I look prettier now!" She laughed, trying not to smile, the movement putting pressure on the bruises on her face. Dwalin smiling at her.

Her manner of self deprecating humor at times were humor was scarce was one of the traits he greatly admired in her.

Thorin however was less than impressed by her jests. Astrid not seeing the pain and anger on his face as she walked slowly towards the river. Dwalin and Thorin helping her. Astrid's legs weak and shaking, her face ashen.

Kneeling down Astrid cupped her hands in the water, splashing it on her face. Grimacing as the ice cold water came in contact with her hot and throbbing face.

Reaching to the bottom of his shirt Dwalin cut away a piece of the material, dipping it in the river and holding it in his hand for a moment to warm it. Stopping Astrid and turning her face to him, gently wiping away the blood on her face. Thorin nodding his thanks and stepping away from her for a moment. His hands still shaking with rage and finding it difficult to look her battered face.

"What do we do now?" Bilbo asked, the others crowding around Thorin. Eager to be on the move, fearing the elves would follow them at any moment.

"I don't know...get across the lake? We have to find away across the lake!" Thorin said, turning to glance worriedly at Astrid who sensed what was going through his mind.

"I'm fine!" She whispered, faintly laughing. "I can still walk. That's good!" Again her comments causing Thorin more pain.

Just as he was about to beg her to not jest about her injuries Astrid sprinted from the water edge and stood in front of the dwarves, her hand raised at the shadowy figure who had snuck up in front of them. Standing straight for a moment before nausea overtook her, one leg giving way and falling to her knees. Thorin catching her before she fell still further onto her side, one arm still raised at the stranger. Seeing the bow in his hands pointing warily at the company.

"Please! We mean you no harm!" Astrid said faintly, suddenly feeling like she was about to throw up and quickly doing so. Mildly grateful that her hair wasn't long enough now to get in her face.

"Astrid?" The stranger said questioningly, lowering his bow and stepping forward.

"Who want's to know?" Astrid asked. Throwing up again, her whole body shaking violently.

"Astrid? It's me? Bard!" The man said smiling at her. Astrid looking up suddenly and recognising him smiling before throwing up yet again. Thorin wrapping his arm around her to support her as her arms began to fail her.

Dwalin going to the water edge and, cupping some of the water in his hands, returning and holding it to Astrid who gratefully drank it. The cold water soothing her burning throat.

"Timing Bard...timing!" She laughed, nearly throwing up yet again but managing to keep the water she had just drank down. "How is Emeline?" She asked, shakily getting to her feet.

Bard's face fell for a moment, his joy of seeing Astrid dampened for a moment at her question. "She died, childbirth" He said sadly. Astrid shocked and sad.

"I'm sorry...I did not know"

"Don't be sorry. It's only because of you that any of my children were born" Bard smiled at her.

"You haven't called any of them Astrid have you?" Filli asked, forgetting that it was a personal joke Bard would not understand. The rest of the company chuckling.

"No I didn't" Bard replied. "Though we very nearly did! My two girls are called Sigrid and Tilda".

"Those are beautiful names!" Astrid smiled, leaning against Thorin, her legs still shaking.

"What trouble have you got your self into now?" Bard said shocked. Astrid looking like she was about to pass out, her skin a worrying shade of grey.

"I met my Uncle!" Astrid laughed, this time her laugh hollow and humorless.

"She needs help!" Thorin said quickly. Feeling Astrid getting weaker.

"How can I help?" Bard said instantly. Astrid's head rolling forward for a moment, loosing consciousness.

"Rest, food, a doctor!" Dwalin said.

"I can't take all of you..." Bard said. "I have a small space in the barge I can hide one of you".

"I can't go!" Astrid whispered. "I need to stay".

"Astrid you have to go!" Thorin said firmly. Picking her up in his arms as her leg's gave way, moving towards the barge.

"No!" Astrid yelled angrily. Trying to push herself out of his arms, accidentally knocking her shoulder with her hand and grimacing in pain, blighting her lip.

"Astrid!" Thorin replied angrily. "Don't be stupid! You need help!"

"I've been through worse!" Astrid hissed, still struggling.

"You can't walk. You're throwing up, you need help!" Thorin replied, his voice firm and harsh.

"Bard! Bard please take us all! I promised I would say with them! Please! I promised" Astrid was crying now. The numbness all over her body weakening her control over her emotions. Panicked at the idea of being away from Thorin. "Just take us to the other side?"

"You need a doctor Astrid!" Bard interrupted. "I have a friend in lake town who can help".

"We have a doctor here!" Astrid replied motioning to Oin. "Just take us to the other side and bring supplies tomorrow! I'll pay you on the-"

"Pay me?" Bard exclaimed "Don't be stupid! I still owe you!"

Pausing for a moment Bard though for a moment, turning to look at the lake, a thick layer of mist over it. "I could do that and be back tonight with supplies" He said finally. Astrid breathing a sign of relief. Thorin looking like he was angry with her but secretly relived too.

"Get on!" Bard said, motioning to the barge. "We don't have much time".

* * *

Astrid was shivering.

Thorin doing his best to warm her, holding her tightly to his chest but it did not seem to be helping. Even after Bard pulled out a blanket out from under the storage chest at the end of the boat and gave it to Thorin for Astrid.

Her lips slowly going a pale blue.

"This is madness!" Thorin hissed turning to Bard. "You have to take her with you! Leave us on the other side but take her!"

"If you leave me...I will find you...and kill you when I do!" Astrid whispered, so weakly it was almost comical. Her eyes closed, only her lips moving.

"If you know Astrid you know it is not wise to cross her!" Bard said smiling, as much as he was worried for her too. "I will be as fast as I can! At most I'll be two maybe three hours".

_Two or three hours!_ Thorin thought to himself. _She could be dead in that time! She's already half way there! _

"Thorin!" Gloin whispered behind him. All of the dwarves looking up at the shadow of the mountain peaking through the mist. A lump rising in all their throats as they saw their old home looming ahead of them in the distance. So close but yet still so far. The prize dangling between their fingertips.

For Thorin it was bitter sweet. The sight of the home he had pined for for so long lifting his heart, but the fear of losing Astrid causing it to plummet again.

_If I don't have her then I have lost everything! _He though, looking back down to Astrid and pulling her blanket closer around her. Astrid moaning slightly as he wrapped the blanket over her shoulder.

"Dwalin! Balin!" Thorin said suddenly, an idea in his mind. Getting to his feet. Holding Astrid against him. Her feet on her ground barely able to prop herself on her ground. "She need's to get warmer! You need to hold her as closely as you can. Everyone!"

Feeling slightly awkward at Thorin's suggestion but obeying non the less. Astrid surrounded by the dwarves. The heat from their bodies slowly warming her.

"Who turned summer on?" Astrid asked, laughing. This time her joke making Thorin smile. Bard trying not to laugh at the sight of all the dwarves huddled around her like birds from the frozen lands trying to stay warm. If it had not been so serious it would have been comical.

With a smooth scraping sound the barge reached the other side of the lake. Thorin jumping to the shore first, letting Dwalin take her from him first before helping her down. The blanket uncovering her for a moment, Astrid violently shivering. Thorin quickly taking her and pulling the blanket around her. The dwarves huddling around her again as soon as they had helped Bard push the barge off the gravel shore and back out onto the lake.

"Thank you!" Thorin called out as Bard turned his boat to leave.

"Don't thank me yet!" Bard called back, disappearing into the mist.

* * *

Rushing into his house Bard grabbed the first pieces of food he could find, tossing them into a scarf and rolling them up in it. His children staring at him worriedly as he rushed around the house like a madman. Throwing anything he thought could help Astrid into the center of the room. Blankets, food, cloaks, firewood, a small flask of ale.

"Sigrid!" He said turning to his eldest girl. "I need you got to Rowan and tell him Bard needs some of his tonic! A whole bottle of it!"

"Why da?" His daughter asked, worried by how frantic her father was behaving.

"I don't have time for questions Sigrid!" Bard relied urgently, his daughter quickly scuttling off and closing the house door behind her.

Tying all of the items he had thrown on the ground in a cheesecloth sack Bard placed it by the door, looking out of the window and waiting for his daughter who quickly returned clutching the bottle in her hand.

"Are you sick da?" She asked, worried.

"No love!" He replied reassuringly, kissing her on her forehead.

"But a very good friend of mine is!"


	13. Chapter 13: Dragon Queen

"Is there anyone on middle earth you haven't saved yet?" Thorin asked Astrid, smiling. Thorin having partly reclined on his back, one arm propping him up. Astrid half lying on his chest.

The other dwarves having rushed off to find any kind of wood or bracken they could use to light a fire. Astrid not feeling so cold anymore, the tiniest about of colour returning to her face. Both of them taking grasp of this small moment alone.

Astrid smiling at his comment.

"I spent over fifty years doing this Thorin!" She said smiling. "I have had a long time to meet many people!"

Suddenly a thought ocoured to Thorin. A terrible thought.

"Astrid...your mother was an elf..." he began, Astrid interumpting him with a snort.

"You only _just_ noticed! she laughed, Thorin smiling back before becoming serious again.

"Do you know...do you know how long you'll live?"

The minute the words had left his lips he regretted them. Astrid weakly lifting her head to took at him, horror on her face as she realized Thorin had pointed out. Barely able to keep her head up to look at him.

"I...I" Her voice faltering. The colour draining from her face again. "My mother was over 500 years old" Astrid whispered, tears in her eyes. Suddenly understanding that if by some miracle they were able to be together those years would be numbered. Another eighty maybe one hundred short years together before facing the terrible prospect of a life without him. Alone again.

Seeing how distressed he had made her Thorin tried to backtrack and change the subject but Astrid refused to move on.

"Is there nobody I can keep with me?" She asked to the air, her voice lost and terrified by the prospect of a life without Thorin.

"Astrid!" Thorin said gruffly, drawing her attention back to him. "I'm not leaving you!"

"Will you have a choice?" Astrid replied, tearing finning in her eyes.

"Shhhh! No! Don't do that! I can't have you cry!" Thorin muttered. Pulling her face close to his and kissing her eyelids. A sob escaping from her lips. "Don't think about it! I won't leave you ever!" Thorin whispered, kissing her face softly in an attempt to sooth her.

"How do you know that!" Astrid asked, trying to stop herself from crying but failing.

"Because I'm stubborn!" Thorin replied smiling.

Astrid smiling at his reply, laughing for a moment as she wiped the tears from her face. The other dwarves returning, a few sparse pieces of wood and bracken in their hands. Huddling together and laying it all together in an expert pile before attempting to light it with the fling Bofur still had in his pocket.

"Come. Let's get you warm!" Thorin said getting up, lifting Astrid with him. Her feet trying to walk but dangling useless along the ground. The numbness still in her legs.

Sitting down by the small fire, Thorin beside her with his arm around her Astrid leant her head against his shoulder. Still deeply troubled.

_Eighty years...so little time! Oh Durin please let me die with him if he must leave me! _She thought, resisting the urge to cry uncontrolably. A large lump in her throat.

Through the mist they heard Bard's boat hitting the shore, a loud thud and feet approaching. Astrid smiling at his as he approached, dropping the large sack he had brought to the ground and, reaching in, tossing a few of the logs he had brought onto the dwarve's pitifull little fire.

"Here!" Bard said walking up to her. A large quilt in his arms as well a small bottle. "These will help!" he smiled at her. Thorin taking the blanket from him and ently wrapping it around her. Astrid sighing with relief as it closed around her. Taking the bottle from him and taking a small sip, quickly spiting it out, spluttering.

"Durin's beard! That's foul!" She coughed. The dwarves laughing at her disgusted expression.

"It's medicine! It's not supposed to taste nice!" Bard replied. Insisting she try again.

Her hands shaking Thorin helped her lift the bottle to her mouth again. Here face knotting up as she swallowed the bitter liquid, till she had managed to drink a little over half of what was in the bottle.

Pushing it away and insisting she could drink no more. Another wave of nausea overtaking her.

"Sorry Bard...I deperately need to sleep!" Astrid whispered, her eyes staring to close of their own accord.

"I know!" Bard said, getting up to go. "I'll return in the morning"

Nodding her head, Astrid leant herself fall into Thorin's arms. A deep sleep claiming her at last.

The fog over the lake had lifted slightly, the rising sun shining on the water making it look like it was on fire. Astrid fast asleep in his arms, having woken up once during the night, Thorin insisting she eat some of the food they had cooked earlier. The colour almost instantly returning to her face before

_Three days. They had three days left now till Durin's day, three days to find the enterence to the mountain. _

Thorin was worried. Only three days! To have traveled so far, what if they failed! What if he not only denied his people the chance to return to their own but a home that he longed to share with Astrid. Somewhere warm and safe. Somewhere no more scars could be added to her body.

In his arms Astrid moved suddenly, a cry escaping her lips. "Don't leave me! Don't die!"

Mentaly Thorin cursed himself. _Must I always be giving her nightmares!_

Stroking her face fondly and whispering to her that he was there, her body instantly relaxing and her breathing returning to normal.

Leaning forward Thorin kissed the side of her face gently. His lips lingering on her skin for a moment before kissing her again. Astrids eyes opening, her eyelashes fluttering against his chin.

"When will we be married?" she asked suddenly, turning to look at him. A focused look in her eyes. "If I only have a few years with you I wish to wake every morning beside you!" She whispered, her lips turning to press against his. Kissing him.

"If you want I'll marry you now!" Thorin grinned, moving his hand to her waist and squeezing cheekily. Astrid giggling and taking his hand in hers.

"I'm serious!" She replied looking at him firmly. "When we take the mountain how long will be have to wait before we can be married before your people?"

Thorin laughed at how sure she was that they would take the mountain. "_If _we take it!" he reminded her. Astrid shaking her head at him.

"We _will_!" she said assuredly again. "And when we do, how how long till your people return to the mountain?

"Dear Durin I'm not waiting _that_ long!" Thorin grinned, a glow in his eyes. "As soon as the dragon is dead I demand you to take me as your husband!" He laughed. Some of the other dwarves moving slighting in their sleep at his loud laugh. Astrid hissing at him to not be so loud. Unable to stop her self from smiling.

"That quickly?" She said grinning, unable to denny that she was very much looking forward to the night they could finally fulfill their love for each other. The thought of it making her whole body tingle with anticipation.

"Yes!" Thorin purred, kissing her imbetween speaking. "And...when I do...remind me to kiss...every...single...part of you!"

Astrid kissed him firmly back. A burst of energy running through her. Thorin moving his hands behind her, sliding down to her lower back and pulling her close.

"Let's go kill a dragon!" She laughed, longing for him in her eyes.

The first day had been dissapointing. Hours of scouting the mountain side only to find rock, pinecones and yet more pinecones.

Astrid had improved slightly. The nausea most gone and she able to stand, though she was clearly quite weak. Walking around with a blanket still wrapped around her.

Thorin was worried as were the other dwarves an she knew it. She was so clearly too ill to be scouring the mountain, every few hours having to stop for breath. Thorin and Dwalin always a few feet away from her, watching her like hawks.

Astrid knew what she was doing was madness and slightly selfish but she couldn't help herself. For just once in her life she wanted to be utterly selfish and take what she wanted. The idea of being away from Thorin hurt far more than the beating Thranduil.

Though they had all watched her take the blows from Thranduil, his savergery shaking them to the core. Her tiny body almost beaten to the ground with each blow Dwalin was surprised at how weak it had made her, the injuries she had sustained from Azog being far more serious. But something had broken in her with the snapping of her mother's bow.

Dwalin had seen her one night when Thorin was fast asleep going walk away from him, taking the broken bow in her hand and crying softly, hold the broken ends together. Her dried blood still splattered across the middle.

Mentaly Dwalin made a note to take the bow and attempt to mend it at the first chance he could. A faint idea of wrapping the snapped belly of the bow in an ellegant sleel dwarven filigree.

Turing away from Dwalin and Thorin Astrid leant against a tree for a moment, doing her best to not look as tired as she felt. She didn't want to slow them down. They only had a day and a half to find the enterance, she could not afford to be a burden.

Past her a small thrush darted by, it's soft chirping making her smile. She loved birds, she always had. Their cheerful sound always warming her heart.

Then she saw it. Carved into the rock above her at the feet of the giant old statue of a dwarf king a winding hidden stair around the statue and up into the mountain.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Bailn and Thorin walking up to her, turning to them, a gleam in her eye.

"I found it!" She beamed at them. Motioning up to the stairs, all the dwarves crying out with joy as they saw it. Quickly moving towards the stairs and scaling it. Dwalin and Thorin helping her.

The climb, however short it was exhaused her, each step a little to high for her to be able to step up to. Having to clamber over each edge and pull herself onto the next step. The strain making her heart feel heavy and tight, as if a hand was wrapped around it and squeeing it.

Reaching the top Astrid quickly sat. Unable to disguise her exhaustion. Thorin moving towards her worriedly but Astrid pushing him away, insisting he look for the enterence.

"Im fine! Look for the keyhole!" Astrid wheezed. Resting her head on her knees. Dwalin kneeling next to her and rubbing his hand along her back comfortlngly. Astrid grateful for the warmth.

Walking up to the wall Thorin studied it carefully, running his hand over the weathered rock. His eyes scanning the rock face.

_There were here! So close! Now just to find the keyhole!_

_For the first time in her life Astrid did not dream of her parents, this dream being far worse. The dreams of her parents were cruel but they were in the past. And for all the horror and terror they presented subconsciously she knew that they were in the past and could never be re-lived. But this nightmare was of the future. _

_Thorin was in pain, so much pain! _

_His body broken and bleeding before her. His pained hollow rasping like daggers to her chest. Pulling like a madwomen at the dwarves holding her. Screaming at the dwarf striking him to stop. A pain and rage greater than any she had ever felt consuming her. _

_They were hurting him! They were hurting her king! _

_Worse...they were going to kill him..._

_The dwarf, the same dark haired dwarf who had given her her first scar was standing behind Thorin, staring down at him coldly. His arms crossed as the four iron clad dwarves circling him kicked and punched him. Thorin doing his best to fight back but being _co_mpletely outnumbered and out armed. _

_His torso bare and exposed from where they had ripped away his tunics. Astrid able to see every bruise and blow they brought down upon him. Hundreds of dwarves surrounding them, simply watching on. Men, women, children. His people watching in silence as their king was beaten like a common criminal. _

_He had fought so bravely. At first over 12 dwarves surrounds him, Thorin laying five of them low in minutes despite their armour. _

_But he was heavily outnumbered and exposed. Falling to the ground as one of the dwarves struck his face so hard that he staggered to the ground, quickly doing his best to get up again but with all four remaining dwarves kicking and striking him with their iron boots. _

_"No! Please! Leave him!" Astrid screamed. The dwarves holding her back no-matter how much she kicked and screamed. _

_Suddenly the ground shook. The dwarves which surrounded them stepping away as a great dragon walked towards them, it's face old and cruel. It's red eyes fixed on Thorin. _

_Screaming Astrid kicked and bucked. Frantic and terrified. The dark haired dwarf grabbing Thorin by his hair and dragging him over to the throne, throwing him into the chair. The four dwarves who had beat him trying him to it and standing back. The dragon walking forward and lifting it's head over the throne. Thorin panting, his chest heaving. His eyes fixed on Astrid. Knowing what was about to happen. Wanting the last thing he saw to be her face._

_Astrid staring in horror at him. Unable to help, the Dragon smiling evily as it inhaled, the plates over it's chest glowing. _

_Thorin gripping the endges of his thone, the ropes tied tightly around him preventing him from moving. _

_"Astrid!" He called over to her. The dwarves around the throne stepping back, the heat from the draggon's belly a mild hint of what about to come. _

_"Thorin!" Astrid wailed back. Her cry utterly broken, wishing with all her might that she could be beside him. Just to be with him, to follow him into death. _

_Before Thorin could shout out his last remaining decleration of love for her the dragon breathed out. The throne was engulfed in flames, consuming Thorin in an inferno. _

She didn't wake screaming. Thorin did. Her hand gripping his so firmly he could not pull away. Long claws bursting from her fingertips and cutting into him.

Jumping to her feet Astrid stood up, the dwarves waking and looking at her. Such an uncongrollable ager in her face, fire in her eyes. Looking down at her hands, the long claws growing, scales spreading over her skin.

She felt strong! The range from her dream filling her with a terrible fire. The gift Uma had given her so many years ago emerging again with a great and terrible force.

Uma had been a rare one umong her people, a skin-changer except unlike the others of her kind who would soon settle into the form of the creature most akin to their spirit Umu could change at will to the beast of her emotions. The calm gentle woman often choosing to be quiet and small animals. A cat, an owl.

But Astrid was angry. No, she was far beyond angry. The image in her dream so vivid, pure wrath on her mind. The dragon! The dragon would die!

It had been a dream she knew that. But she did not care. She knew what animal she felt like in this moment.

"Astrid?" Thorin whispered, almost fearful of her in that moment. A look of danger on her face more terrible than any he had ever seen. Murder in her eyes. Her body shaking as she changed into the beast of wrath she felt like.

Looking to the wall. Non of the dwarves having been able to find the keyhole before sunset Astrid walked up to it, seeing a small thrush striking it's next mean, a snail agains the rock. The the moon reflecting it's beams onto the wall, a small round hole glistening in the center of the rockface.

"Look! The keyhole!" Bilbo exclaimed, pointing to it. The dwarves looking away from Astrid and to the wall, excitement in their faces.

Her body slowly growing, a her shoulders shaking as the beginning of wings burst from her shoulder. Ripping through her shirt. The dwarves staring at her horrified, stepping back as the wings spread. Long thin claws on the ends of them. Thin and deadly.

Staring at the large grey wings which began to spread out from her back. The leathery skin covered in marks.

Turning to Thorin, walking backwards towards the edge of the ledge Astrid smiled at him, Fury and a passion in her eyes.

"Astrid? What are you doing?" Thorin whispered. Her apperence terrifying him. Unable to quite believe his eyes.

"Fire with fire!" Astrid hissed, leaning backwards, her arms spread. Letting her self free fall from the edge of the ledge. All of them rushing to the edge, looking over the edge in a panic. All of them calling out her name.

Astrid's now fully dragon form soaring past them, her roars of anger echoing over the mountain. Breathing deeply and breathing out her rage, fire filling the sky and illuminating the mountain for a moment before she turned in mid-air. Heading for the enterance of the mountain. Her great wings beating down on the air, hurtling towards it.

"Dear Durin!" Dwalin exclaimed. "A dragon...she turned into a dragon!"

Thorin said nothing. Shock on his face.

She had been asleep, her head in his arms. Suddenly shaking and calling out his name, rage in her voice. What had she dreamed of which could turn her into such a terrible beast?! The same beast which had killed so many of his people and rendered Erabor and Dale desolate.

In the distance they heard loud crash. The very mountain shaking as she ripped away the rubble with blocked the gated. Pushing her dragon form through opening, hissing and snarling. Her eyes no-longer green and grey. Now only a burning orange. Fire almost seeming to burn from them.

Her heart skipping a beat as she saw the empty throne before her. The seat empty and black from the dragon's flames when it had attacked Erebor.

"Kill! I will kill you dragon!" Astrid hissed. Her voice echoing through the halls, low and menacing.

Smaug opened his eyes as the echos of Astrid's growls reached him. Groggy and sluggish from his sleep, slowly lifting his head, hundreds of gold coins raining down from it. In the distance Astrid's dragon form coming into side. Her grows changed to slow seductive purrs.

For all her rage she knew that being so much smaller than the dragon meant she was a dangerous dissadvantage. And as much as the thought of what she had to do sickened her, the image of Thorin tied to his throne, the fire consuming him was far worse. It was an image she would do anything to prevent.

"Smaug...my lord! Long have I dreamed of your magnifficence!" Astrid purred. Falling before the dragon's feet, bowing. Her back arched in a seductive curl.

Smaug's eys glinting down at her.

"I have traveled so long my lord!...so...so...long!" Astrid hummed, her voice low and tempting. Slowly slithering up to him. "So long to find a dragon, _the_ dragon! The king under the mountain!"

Astrid felt sick as the words left her lips. Disgusted at the flattery she was uttering to the foul beast. The smell of death and greed reeking from him.

She was so close, softly resting her chin on one of his large clawed hands. Wishing with all her might to sever his limb right there.

"So..." The large dragon's voice rumbled. "An admirer?!" He exclaimed, his head till it floated above hers. His nostrils half the side of her head. Sniffing the air around her. The smell fresh and young.

"What is your name grey one?"

"My name?" Astrid replied teasingly, slowly circling the dragon. His eyes following her. "My name is Fina! Great traveler, fire heart. Bringer of pain!"

Smaug laughed, the terrible sound echoing through the halls. "Many names for such a small one! Do you have other names?" Smaug asked moving to get closed to her, Astrid suddenly noticing a small open space between the hard plates on his chest. Exposing the soft flesh benieth.

Astrid's eyes looked around her. A idea slowly forming in her mind. Around her dozens of dwarf spears were littered. Lying unused on the ground.

"Bringer of tears, devourer of hearts!" Astrid said turning towards him, her clawed hand grasping the spear bellow her which was partly concealed by the many coins littered everywhere.

Smaug was so close to her. His enourmous chest touching hers. Astrid leading her long head and neck against his, doing her best to imagine it was Thorin she was flirting with to conceal her repulsion.

Looking down at her Smaug smiled. Lust in his eyes.

"Devourer of hearts?" He repeated "Ahhhh...a dragon after my own heart. Who's hearts have you devoured?"

"Those of dwarves sire!" Astrid replied smiling, Thorin appearing in her mind. Her smile warm and genuine. "The heart of a dwarf is my favourite!"

Smaug laughed again. His great wings circling her. "Indeed!"

Astrid's hand gripped the spear tightly. Smaug's great body rising, moving towards her to press himself down onto her. The fault in his armour exposed in front of her.

Astrid struck. Plunging the the dwarf spear deep into his chest. Ripping through the organs inside and piercing the dragons heart.

With a terrible scream Smaug threw his head back. Fire bursting from his jaws. Pulling away from her and flailing, pulling at the spear embedded in his side. Astrid quickly turning and running as fast as she could. Hiding behind a great stone pillar. Smaug thrashing in agony. The sound making the mountain shake. Gold and coins flying everywhere as he writhed.

"Devourer! Devourer!" Smaug screeched, moving after her. Blood spurting from his side and onto the gold around him. Weak and dying. "Deceiver!" He roared, falling to the ground a few feet away from him. Unbelief in his face.

Walking out from behind the pillar Astrid smiled. "I have one more name! Oh Smaug the defeated!" She laughed. Her dragon voice deep and terrifying, rumbling through the hall's like a great wave. "Thorin's queen!"

Opening her jaws Astrid inhaled deeply, the space between the plates on her chest glowing with a pale white green glow. Smaug weak, in shock at what she had just said.

Bilbo watched from up on the battlements above as Astrid's flames seared Smaug's face. The gold which had stuck to his scales after so many years lying atop of the gold melting in the terrible heat of her breath, running down his scaled in tiny molten rivers. The sickly smell of live burning flesh filling his nostrils. Thorin and the rest of the dwarves, having opened the secret door rushing after him. Stoping to watch as Astrid burnt Smaug's dead face till the eyes in his head were reduced to burn oozing jelly. A river of molden gold pooling around her feet.

Rearing up on her hind legs and spreading her wings Astrid smiled at the enormeous dead body bellow her. _"You are not the king under the mountain!" _She laughed.

"Dragon queen!" Balin whispered in awe, bending his knee and bowing towards her. Astrid turning and seeing him. "I'm sorry my lady!" Balin said loudly. "When Thorin told me of his wish to make you his queen I was afraid. Afraid that the life of my king would be taken like your father. I'm not afraid any more!" He said up to her. Astrid striding over. A soft human-like smile on her face.

Crawling up onto the battlements, her small dragon frame still far too big for it her body slowly began to shrink. Even in her dragon form the bruising on her shoulders and face visible.

"Thorin?" She said softly. Turning towards, gradually getting smaller and smaller. "I think I may need your cloak!" She said urgently. Her normal skin starting to appear, small shreds of her clothes remaining. Practically naked.

When she had changed to a wolf she had been more or less the same size, her clothes covered by her wolf skin and protected. But the dragon form was much bigger, her clothes stretched to shreds in seconds.

Quickly Thorin moved forward. Throwing his cloak over her but stepping back once he had. Astrid looking at him confused as he did so.

"You killed the dragon!" He said, a strange look in his eyes. Astrid nodding at him as if to say; _of course stupid!_ "**_You_**were a dragon!"

Astrid's face dropped. Realising how repulsed he would have been at the idea of her taking the form of a dragon.

"I was angry!" She replied, lowing her head. Her voice soft and appologetic. "I had a dream. I...I had to stop the dream!"

"Thorin!" Balin said stepping forward, his voice repremading.

"I'm sorry!" Astrid whispered. Scared by the look in his eyes. Suddenly feeling so small and insignificant. "I didn't want to hurt you!"

Thorin didn't say anything. Staring at her, unsure of how he felt. Astrid stepping forward to embrace him but Thorin stepping back from her. Her eyes bleeding from the hurt of that one simple movement away from her.

"Thorin?" Astrid whispered, a scared lost look in her eyes.

"The arkenstone!" Thorin said turning away from her and walking away. "We must find it!"

Astrid slowly sank to her knees. The dwarves dutifully following Thorin, all except for Dwalin and Balin who stayed at her side. Dwalin openly angry at Thorin.

Astrid didn't move, her body trembling.

Of all the wounds she had endured over the years this...this was the most painful! The pain so strong she felt like she might die.

"What have I done!" She whispered.

Bilbo was angry. Infact he was fuming, freely glaring at Thorin as they trugged through the mountains of gold. Searching for the arkenstone. None of them really looking very hard. The thought of what had just happened playing through their mind. Thorin's face like a stone, utterly unreadable and seemingly emotionless.

"You're a bastard you know that right?" Bilbo suddenly burst out. Glaring at Thorin who turned to look at him, shocked at the half-ling's boldness.

"What?" He gasped angrily. Turning on him, his face angry and ready to strike him.

"You! You're a bastard! How could you do that to Astrid after all she's done for you!" Bilbo replied, his anger giving him a strange burst of courage. "The trolls, the goblin king, Azog and Thranduil. They all hurt her so much, but I think you've just hurt her the most! _You_ just broke her!"

Thorin gaped at him. Not saying anything, to surprise by Biblo's words.

"I wouldn't use those words..." Began Gloin "But the half-ling is right!"

Thorin glared at the company, angry at them but mostly at himself. Knowing they were right. Steping forward his food unlodged a large chest, the large box falling away, all of them illiminated by a bright blue light. The arkenstone glowing at Thorin's feet. Reaching down and taking it in his hands. Staring at it, joy in his face.

It was here! In his hands! _He_ was king under the mountain again! Shining so beautifully in his hands, a treasure he did not want to let go.

As soon as the thought flashed through his him Astrid's face flashed before his eyes, her face reflected many times over in the facets of the Arkenstone.

"So! You found your true love!" Dwalin spat. Striding up up to Thorin. His face furious. "Tell me...would it give up it's life for you?" Dwalin asked, his voice like acid. His hands shaking with rage.

Behind Dwalin Balin walked up, his old face looking at Thorin with a dissaproving stare for the first time in his life, tears in his eyes. "I never thought I would say this..." Balin said softly. "But if an army was to come to the gates on this very day I would not follow you to battle! Not after what you just did to her!"

Thorin could not believe what he was hearing, the arkenstone still clutched in his hand. A mad look in his eyes.

"Loyalty, honour and a willing heart! That is what you told me was all you could ask of us when we started this quest! Astrid is more loyal, has more honour and a greater heart than all of us! Including you! That damned rock has turned your heart black!"

Dropping the stone to the ground Thorin looked down at the ground, the arkenstone shining at his feet. Slowly he kicked his foot towards it, the beautiful rock tumbling down the mountain of gold with a loud clatter.

"I...I don't know why I did that!" Thorin said, shame overcoming him.

"That stone is a curse!" Durin replied. "The bane of your family! Go to Astrid! If there was every any treasure in this mountain worth going mad for it is her!"

Without needing more encouragement Thorin ran from the mountain of gold. His heart racing, kicking the arkenstone away from him as he passed it.

Reching the stairs up to the battlements the ran up them, two steps at at time till he reached the battlement.

"Astrid?! Astri-..."

She was gone.

Stumbling along Astrid wandered aimlessly down the passage till she reached the secret door to the mountain, the dwarves having left it open when they rushed into the mountain after Bilbo. Walking outside, pausing for a moment as the fresh air hit her face. The night outside cold and harsh. Her naked body shivering under Thorin's cloak. A few shreds of material still hanging over it uselessly.

Walking over the stairs she slowly began to walk down them slowly. Like a child first learning to walk down stairs. Her legs wobbly and unsure.

Reaching the bottom Astrid, pulled at the cloak as a corner caught on a rock, a small piece tearing away from the main part of the cloak. Not caring.

She didn't know where she was going, and truth be told she didn't care. It didn't matter.

"Thorin?" Astrid called out to the silent air. Tears running down her face. "I'm sorry! I just wanted to protect you!"

For a moment she just stood there. Hunched and motionless except for her shivering. His cloak being the only thing to protect her from the cold.

Pressing her nose into it and breathing in the smell of Thorin's skin from it, the smell of oak and stone, more tears running down her face.

_She had been so close! So close to peace! And in the blink of an eye it was gone..._

Letting go of the cloak she let it fall away from her. Her body naked and exposed apart from the chain around her neck with Thorin's ring, the wind starting to howl. Clouds hiding the moon. The threat of thunder in the distance, a few raindrops hitting her skin. Slowly sinking down to her knees as the rain came down in great buckets. Wrapping her arms over her breasts, shivering. Wincing as the heavy drops of water pounded down on her bruised shoulders.

Reaching to her neck she took told of the chain around it and broke it with a fierce tug. Thorin's ring falling to the floor. Her heart fully breaking as it hit the ground.

"Adad? Naneth?" She whispered looking up at the dark sky. "Please take me with you this time? I don't think I can bear to live anymore!".


	14. Chapter 14: Strain of Madness

It was Dwalin who found her first. Her pale naked body limp on the wet ground, the water pouring from down the mountain, pooling around her. Mud half covering her from the torrents of water pushing loose soil down the mountain. Thunder and lighting ripping through the sky, like the very mounting was raging at what had just transpired.

"No!" He gasped . Running over to her and falling to his knees beside her. Turning her face toward him. Her eyes closed, her lips blue. One arm barely covering her breasts. The other reaching for Thorin's ring, half buried in the mud a few feet away from her.

Pulling the drenched cloak from the ground beside her Dwalin pulled it over her to protect her modestly before lifting her into his arms. Thorin, seeing him with something in his arms running over. Stopping as he saw it was Astrid. Not so much as a fleck of colour on her face, almost seeping to glow in the dark, she had turned so pale. Her arms hanging limply by her side. A dead weight in Dwalin's arms.

"No...NO!" Thorin bellowed. Taking her from Dwalin and holding her to him. pressing his head against her chest.

Weak, very weak. Her heart barely audible. A resigned patter, the resiliant thud he had heard in Thranduil's dungeons missing. The fire gone.

Running like a man possessed Thorin raced back to the mountain, all of the dwarves forming a chain up the secret stairs and passing her from one to the other. Her body quickly being passed along to the top. Thorin taking her from Ori who was the dwarf at the top of the stairs and running inside the mountain. A loud crack of thunder tearing across the sky as he entered. A small waterfall of water forming over the door from the sheer amount of water falling down the mountain.

She was so cold! An iciness radiating from her that terrified him. The coldness of a dead or dying body.

Reaching his old chambers Thorin did not so much as look around at the familiar room, striding up to the bed and fiercely pulling at the old dust covered furs draped over it. Dust flying from them.

"Clear the bed!" He ordered. The dwarves grabbing the sheets and quickly shaking the thick layer of dust from them before replacing them on the bed. Thorin tenderly laying her down, covering her with one of the larger furs before pulling off his wet cloak from around her. Layering fur after fur over her before breaking the nearest piece of furniture with his bare hands and tossing the pieces into the fireplace. The rest of the dwarves quickly following his example. Bofur pulling his flint from his pocket and trying to light the wood as quickly as he could.

If wasn't hard. After 60 years of dust and age the wood lit like paper. The dwarves fanning the fire with their bare hands in an attempt to get it roaring. A pile of broken furniture slowly collecting beside the hearth.

Moving back to Astrid Thorin ran his hands up and down her arms over the furs. Trying to warm her. She still didn't move, even when he accidently pressed against the bruising on her arms. Her head rocking limply as he tried to move her. He mouth partly open, her lips grey.

"Please! Please âzyungel! Don't leave me!" Thorin whispered. Rubbing her more firmly.

"Her legs! We need to get her legs and feet warm first!" Oin said, his years as an apothecary and healer kicking in. "Her blood is too cold!"

Moving the furs over Astrid's lower legs aside Oin, pulled his gloves from his hands, tossing them aside and began to fiercely rub his hands up and down one of her legs. Balin quickly doing the same to her other leg. Her skin quickly warming, the blood beneath it starting to move faster.

They did this for several minutes, her skin growing hot from the friction but still not moving. Her face still grey. The other dwarves having gotten the fire to roar, heat billowing from the hearth. Running to the mountain side to pick up their bags with the food they had with them. Returning as fast as they could, leaving again to try and find utensils to cook it in.

"What have I done!" Thorin whispered, running his fingers through his hair. Stepping back and staring at Astrid. "Oh Durin what have I done!"

"Thorin!" Dwalin yelled. "Don't stop! You need to keep her warm! Take her in your arms!"

Thorin stared at him blankly for a moment. Grief of what he had done overcoming him for a moment.

"THORIN!" Balin, Dwalin and Oin both yelled at him simultaneous, snapping him out of it.

"You can wallow in self pity latter! Right now you need to pull yourself together and help her!" Ballin yelled, Thorin slowly nodding and moving towards Astrid.

"Take your shirt off first!" Oin yelled at him, almost as if it had been an obvious thing to do.

"What?!" Thorin asked. Sure he had heard wrong.

"You clothes! They're soaking wet! How are you meant to warm her with wet clothes!" Oin replied, all of them surprised that he had managed to hear Thorin without his ear trumped.

"Keep your trousers on!" Balin added quickly. "The poor girl probably hates you right now, she doesn't need to walk with you fully naked beside her!"

Pulling his tunics off over his head, dropping them in a soaking pile on the floor Thorin gently lifted Astrid up from the bed, sitting down behind her and holding her to his wet chest. Moving one of his arms across her to prevent the furs from falling down and exposing her, the other running up and down her arm. Quickly flicking his long wet hair behind him. Small drops of water running down them onto Astrid's face, running down her skin like tears.

The other dwarves returning with unused pots and pans they hurried to make a rough hot stew. Looking over to them every few moments. Bilbo just pacing the room, Astrid's broken chain with Thorin's ring in his hands.

Suddenly seeing what Bilbo was holding in his hand Thorin reached out for it, Bilbo passing it to him, a grim look on his face.

"Were was this?" Thorin asked, his voice catching in his throat.

"Broken. Lying next to her!" Dwalin replied, not looking up at Thorin. His hands still firmly rubbing Astrid's legs.

Running his hands over the chain, the ends roughly pulled apart.

"She broke it!" Thorin whispered.

"You broke her heart!" Bilbo replied, coking his head. "Are you honestly surprised she need to break something too?"

Dropping the ring onto the bed Thorin began to rub her arms again. This some slowly and with a look of completely and utter regret on his face.

"I'm sorry Astrid! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" He whispered pressing his lips to her ear.

A faint moan escaping her Astrid's fingers flickered.

_"Thorin?"_

* * *

**_Would you forgive him?_**


	15. Chapter 15: Mend This

The sun had fully risen, a faint light coming through the filthy windows. Years of neglect and dust collecting on them. The air outside clean and fresh after last night downpour.

Astrid's breathing had returned to normal some time during the night. Her body warm again though she hand't woken up.

Thorin was uncomfortable. Not only for his guilt of how he had treated her but the fact that her naked back was against his chest. It didn't feel right anymore after what he had done. He felt like a thief stealing a moment he had lost all rights to.

Looking around the room sullenly Thorin looked down at all the sleeping dwaves fast asleep on the floor. Wrapped in old moth eaten blankets they had scavenged from nearby rooms. Snoring loudly.

He wanted so badly recline against the back of his bed and kiss her. Her back, her shoulders her neck, her lips. Kiss her like he had promised he would barely two days ago.

_How had he managed to destroy everything so much in just two days! _

Astrid stirred slightly in his arms, turning her head to the side, her cheek pressed against the skin of his chest. A tingle running through his body at the touch.

_Please forgive me! I know I don't deserve it but please forgive me! _He mentally begged. Wanting so badly to touch her face and run his fingers along her lips.

"Why are you here?" Astrid's voice said suddenly. Her tone cold and angry.

Thorin's words caught in his throat as he tried to speak, the sound of her voice making his heart leap. The cold tone causing it to plummet again, gulping as he tried to say something but instead only able to open and close his mouth uselessly.

"I love you!" Thorin finally managed to say, moving his hand to take her's. Astrid quickly shaking her hand from his grasp. Too weak to pull it away from him.

"Don't lie!" She whispered back, her eyes fixed on the opposite side of the room. Angry. She wanted to hurt him so badly! To turn on him and pierce his chest. The very thought of doing so just causing her more pain. A terrible paradox of wanting to kill him and tell him she loved him at the same time.

"I'm not!" Thorin replied, his voice desperate. "I swear on the arkenstone I'm not!"

He should have picked something else to swear on. The furry in Astrid's chest flaring up again.

"You would wouldn't you! You're as bad as the dragon!" She spat. For the first time in her life pure malice in her voice. "You and that damed rock! Take it and leave me! It clearly means more to you than I ever did!"

Her voice getting louder and waking the others who quickly scuttled from the room.

Thorin didn't know what to say. Wracking his brain for something he could say which would calm her rage. Knowing full well he deserved every word.

_She had traveled half way across middle earth with him. Risked her life and saved theirs countless times. In one hour she had slain a dragon which even the entire armies of Erabor had been unable to do. All of this she had done for him, and he had hurt her._

"I don't want it! I need you!" Thorin replied.

"Go..." Astrid hissed, trying to push him away from her.

"Astrid?" Thorin's voice broke, pleading with her.

"Thorin if you don't go I _will_ hurt you!" Astrid hissed menacingly. Thorin refusing to budge, trying to plead with her. Long claws starting to protrude from her fingernails, the rest of her body remaining human.

"Please!" Thorin begged, taking her hand, ingoring the pain as she dug her claws into his palm. "Tell me what to do! Ask me anything! I'll do it! I'll do anything!"

**"GO!"** She suddenly bellowed. **"Get out!"** Her voice deep and terrible.

"No!" Thorin shouted back. "I'm not leaving you!"

"You did one before!" Astrid snapped back, her voice low and cutting. "It should be easy by now!"

Thorin felt like she had stabbed him in the chest. Shaking, slowly moving out from behind her and walking out of the room. Turning to look at Astrid for a moment as he opened the door, Astrid angrily staring in the opposite direction from him, her hands gripping the firs over her like she wished to crush them to death.

Closing the door behind him he looked at the dwarves who waited outside, utterly dejected.

"What have I done Balin? How could it come to this?" Thorin asked, looking almost as if he was about to cry.

"You made a mistake laddie!" Balin replied. "We all do at some point. Now you must fix it!"

All of the dwarves turning and leaving to give him some privacy, Thorin obviously on the verge of tears.

Thorin fell to his knees and wept.

* * *

"He needs to call for aid!" Astrid muttered to Dwalin as he helped her drink the soup they had made. Still too weak to lift her head. Wincing as the hot soup burned her lips. Dwalin quickly pulling it away and blowing on it to cool it.

"What was that lassie?" He asked, pressing the bowl to her lips again. Astrid taking a few slow sips before letting her head fall back on the bed.

"Help. He needs to call for his kin fast!" Astrid replied, still too angry at Thorin to say his name out loud.

"Thorin?" Dwalin asked. Astrid nodding her head.

"With the dragon gone it's only a matter of time till other foul creatures attempt to take the mountain" Astrid replied.

"He has done that lassie. Crows have been sent near three days ago. With any luck they'll be here in less than a week!" A look of pride on Dwalin's face.

"What?" Astrid asked, not understanding his expression. The soft look on his face seeming so strange on the gruff battle-hardened warrior.

"Nothing!" Dwalin replied smiling. "You just have the manner of a true Queen! A warrior Queen!"

"I'm _not_ his queen!" Astrid replied, angry, her eyebrows arched, eyes flashing. "I won't be now!"

"Astrid..." Dwalin suddenly said, seriously. Putting the soup bowl down. "You've let him torture himself for three days now. Three days where he hasn't eaten, slept and barely drunk anything. You have every right to be angry at him, but don't make the mistake of letting pride come between you and him. You've seen what it does! You will only regret it as he does now". Dwalin said getting up to leave the room.

"Dwalin!" Astrid called out from the bed. Trying to sit up but only managing to turn onto her side. "What if he does it again? What if he abandons me again? I like to pretend I'm strong but I'm not. I'm really not!" Astrid said, her voice vulnerable "I can't...I'm used to running from my pain. I don't know how to hold my ground!"

Dwalin smiled, walking back to her and sitting down on the side of the bed. Taking her hands in his. A kind fatherly look in his eyes.

"Do you love him?" He asked simply. Astrid surprised by the forwardness of his question. Pausing for a few moments, her eyes looking away from his before closing her eyes.

"Yes!" She whispered quietly. "So much!"

"Then fight for him! It will be the hardest fight of your life but it will be worth it!" Dwalin said assuredly. 'You have more scars on you than I have hair on my head!" Dwalin said smiling, running his hand over the tattooed bald patch over the center of his head. "You've never regretted those, don't be afraid of this!"

"I regret this one!" Astrid replied, touching her lips. "I wasn't strong! I couldn't fight for them!" Tears in her eyes.

"You couldn't fight then. You can now! Don't hurt yourself!" Dwalin replied, Astrid looking up at him and smiling as if he had suddenly wound back the clock to before they had entered the mountain. The fire back in her eyes.

"I can!" She said smiling. Managing to lift herself up and hug him and moving to get out of the bed, the furs nearly falling away from her. Dwalin quickly catching them and covering her back up.

"Eh, Lassie! As much as I'm sure he'd love to see you naked I don't think he deserves to see you like that quite yet!" Dwalin laughed, walking over to the fire and taking one of Thorin's tunics which they had left to dry near the fire. Placing it on the bed. A twinkle in his eyes.

"Do you want me to get him?" He asked. Astrid firmly shaking her head and managing to sit up.

"I'll go to him!" Astrid replied pulling the tunic over her head and slowly sliding her legs of the bed. Her whole body trembling from excitement and weakness. Grabbing the broken chain with Thorin's rings from where it still lay on the bed. _That would be Thorin's side of the bed, _she thought smiling.

"Ugh I'm sorry Dwalin...I can't stand! Can you help me?" Astrid asked, reaching for him.

"Don't be sorry lassie. We all need help at some point!" The dwarf warrior said smiling, taking her arm and wrapping it over his shoulders, forgetting that Astrid's bruises were still raw, a grimace crossing her face but saying nothing.

Opening the door with his foot Dwalin slowly walked out of the room. Astrid realising how warm her room was compared to the outside. Shivering slightly, Thorin's thick tunic just barely reaching the top of her knees.

"Do you want a fur?" Dwalin asked, stopping as he noticed her shivering.

"No. Just take me to Thorin!" Astrid replied her teeth chattering slightly. Dwalin dutifully walking ahead. Practically carrying her along, her feet trying to keep up but too tried to so much as bend her knees. The tips of her feet just barely touching the ground.

Down stairs, and a few more. The stairs seeming to be never ending. The shoulder draped over Dwalin's shoulders starting to hurt quite badly now. The horrible cold feeling at the front of her head starting to spread again.

"Dwalin. Do you have some ale? I need something to give me strength! I can't see him like this!" Astrid said finally, dreading the thought of fainting when she so badly wanted to be able to walk firmly up to him.

"Don't tell the others about this..."Dwalin whispered, reaching to what looked like a small tobacco pouch on his side and pulling out a small flask from it. Opening the lid and passing it to Astrid.

"Not...a...word!' Astrid replied smiling. Taking a long drink, the strong clear alcohol burning her throat before sending her blood pumping around her body with a fury.

"Wow! Dwalin... I need to know where you got this!" Astrid laughed. Taking another swig. Suddenly feeling strong enough to stand though the dizzines still remained.

"That's my secret!" Dwalin replied smiling, taking the flask from her before she finished all of it and continuing to walk.

Finally they reached the forges. Several of the other dwarves visible, pottering around the massive forges and trying to get them to light. Dwalin turning to one of the many small rooms lined along the wall near near them, the sound of slow hammering coming from one of them. Dwalin stopping and moving her arm from around him.

"He's in there. Do you want me to take you down?" He asked kindly, his hand reassuringly placed on her shoulder.

"No. Thank Dwalin. It's my turn to fight now!" Astrid said smiling at him. Slowly walking forward, her ankles shaking, leaning against the wall to support herself. Having to be extra careful down the stairs. The dizziness in her head making them tricky.

Finally reaching the last few stairs and turning the corner she saw Thorin. His topless back to her, slowly pumping the bellows built into the forge. Sweat glistening on his skin from the heat of the forge. His long hair hanging down his back, a few faint marks on the skin from where the goblins had whipped him in Goblin Town.

Astrid smiled. The sight of the powerful knotted muscles in his back flexing as he hammered down on the hot iron he was working on making her heart flutter.

Taking a deep breath she slowly walked forward, one slow foot at a time. Her palms extended to her side like with was walking on a tight rope in an attempt to keep her balance. Wanting to call out his name but the word catching in her throat. Stopping for a moment behind him, so close she could have reached out and touched his skin she took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. Bracing herself.

Thorin completely unaware he was not alone. Pounding down on the red hot iron. His face lost, hot and angry. The searing hot coals in front of him reflecting in his blue eyes.

Suddenly two small arms slid their way around him. Astrid's body pressing against his back. The tunic she wore slighting sticking to him. Her soft lips kissing his skin before resting her head against him, not caring about how hot and sweaty he was.

"Astrid!?" Thorin asked. Knowing full well it was her. His voice breaking as he said her name. Dropping the tools in his hands and standing utterly motionless.

Astrid just murmuring a indistinguishable sound as a reply.

"Astrid I'm so sorry!" Thorin said trying to turn but Astrid tightening her grip so she simply turned with him. Shaking her head.

"Shhh! Don't talk! Don't say anything!" She whispered. Thorin dutifully obeying. Breathing a sigh of happiness at feeling her so close to him, to feel her arms around him again.

Moving her hands slowly up his torso she stopped over his heart. Pressing her hands over the skin, smiling at the feel of his heartbeat increasing at her touch. His breathing quickening.

After a few moment Astrid opened one of her hands, Thorin looking down and seeing the broken chain with his ring in it.

"Can you mend this for me?" Astrid asked quietly. Tiptoeing so she could rest her chin on his shoulder, kissing the side of his neck first.

Thorin took a deep breath. Tears in his eyes, grasping both her hands in his and lifting them to kiss them feverishly.

"Yes! Yes âzyungel! I'll fix it!" he said happily. Kissing her hands again and again. Hot tears hitting her fingers, his shoulders shaking. Trying not to weep but relief overcoming him. Astrid couldn't help feeling sorry for him and wishing she'd forgiven him sooner.

"I'm sorry Astrid!" Thorin repeated. Astrid quickly interrupting him.

"I forgive you!" She smiled, whispering. Kissing his back again. A deep serene calmness washing all over her.

Gasping with joy Thorin turned quickly, Astrid nearly toppling over as he turned. Thorin quickly catching her and pulling her up into his strong arms. Holding her so tightly against him a single thread could not have been passed between their bodies. One arm around her lower waist and the other crossing her upper back, running his fingers through her short hair. Astrid's toes barely touching the ground. Painfully aware that the back of her tunic was lifting, the bottom of the hem half way up the back of her thighs, but not really caring.

Wrapping her arms around Thorin and holding him tightly. His whole torso shaking as he tried to control himself from sobbing with relief. Swearing to himself that he would never let himself be so mad and stubborn again.

"I love you Astrid!" He whispered, his voice so low the sound vibrated in his chest.

"I kind of like you too!" Astrid joked. A single tear running down her face. Thorin pulling away from her to look at her face. Roughly wiping away the tear with his dry hands, leaving a smear of ash on her face from his soot covered hands. Closing her eyes Astrid took his hands and held it to the side of her face. Thorin moving his other hand to her neck and turning her face up towards him. Slowly leaning down and softly kissing her. A shiver of ecstasy running through them both. The feel of each other's lips against each after the emotional turmoil of the last few days so overwhelmingly intoxicating.

Both of them kissing each other again, and again...and again.

A patter of small feet running down the steps towards the forge suddenly distracted them, quickly untangling themselves from each other and trying to look innocent as Biblo burst into the room. Astrid stepping slightly behind Thorin to hide her bare legs.

"We've got trouble!" He said worriedly.

* * *

**Did you enjoy the forge scene? ;)**


	16. Chapter 16: When the Dragon's Away

Thorin's heart dropped as he saw the wargs racing away from the mountain. Goblin riders on their back, their stench spreading all the way into the great hall.

"Did they come into the mountain?" He asked turning to Bifur, the look on his face confirming his fears.

"They know...they know Smaug is dead!" He gasped. Astrid looking at him worriedly. "We need to prepare!" He said turning to the others. "Anything we can use to block the main gate we have to use it now!"

The dwarves quickly getting to work, Thorin turning to Astrid who flashed him a reassuring smile. Hiding how worried she was. "It will be ok!" She said quietly, taking his hand and squeezing it. Thorin quite clearly calmed by her touch. Stepping forward and kissing her on the forehead.

"Do you want to lie down?" He asked, seeing how much her ankles were trembling, trying to stand straight but only rocking from side. Though he also noted how beautiful her legs were too, quickly trying to hide the flush of colour on his cheeks. Astrid watching the others start to pull debris towards the gate and thankfully not noticing his quick peak at her legs.

"I wish I could say I didn't, but I really do need to!" Astrid said, wishing she was strong enough to help them but knowing full well she was not. Her only option was to recover. Especially now that it looked like they would soon have a battle on their doorstep.

Nodding his head at her, quickly stealing a kiss while the other's weren't looking. Astrid smiling as he did so.

"Stop!" She laughed, though she clearly did not want him to. "You have a battle to prepare for!" She joked, though the prospect deeply worried her.

Battle. It could be soon. If they were lucky Thorin's people would get here soon. If they were un-lucky an enemy army could be at their gate within two days. Alone they would be able to hold the gate for a few hours at most.

_You need to get stronger! You need to protect him! _

"I'll take you lass!" Dwalin said stepping forward. Thorin cursing himself for not taking advantage of the moment and taking her himself. Astrid smiling at Dwalin and taking his arm, slowing walking away.

* * *

It was many hours later that Thorin managed to sneak away from the others. The gate now fully barricaded and only needing one dwarf at a time to keep watch from the small opening at the top. All of them exhausted from the hours of pulling rocks, old doors and even the large oak tables from the royal kitchens in front of the gate. Thorin aware that he probably stank of dust and sweat.

Pushing open the door to his chamber he closed it quietly, grimacing as the hinges squeaked. Astrid fast asleep on his bed, one hand hanging over the side, her face buried into his pillow. One of the furs having slipped from her shoulders and settling on her waist, still wearing his tunic. Thorin remarking to himself how shapely her figure was, her waist falling deeply like a valley before rising for her full hips.

Quietly waking towards her Thorin pulled the furs back over her. Astrid not so much as stirring. A smile on her face as she slept peacefully, Thorin spying his ring clutched in her hand as she slept.

As quietly as he could, not wanting to wake her Thorin walked around the bed and slowly climbed onto it, his weight making the wooden frame creak slightly but Astrid still not waking. Moving as close to her as he dared Thorin lay down beside her, slowly moving his am over her waist. Astrid stirring slightly at the sudden added weight over her but not waking.

Thorin breathing a sigh of relief and, letting his head rest on the pillow, lying there for several minutes just watching her. Listening to her quiet breathing. Running over her figure with his eyes, the rise and fall of her body slightly distinguishable through the heavy furs which covered her.

She sounded so peaceful. Her breathing so contented.

But even then he had see the dark circles under her eyes as he'd entered the room, her face tired and slightly gaunt. Thorin knowing that those were there because of him.

He still could not believe that she had forgiven him. How softly she had crept up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. For a moment Thorin had honestly believed he was dreaming. Knowing that after what he had done he had no right to expect her to forgive him. But she had, and Thorin silently swore to himself that he would find away to never have that accursed rock in his presence again.

_She_ was his arkenstone, above all else she was what he desired most, the only thing he would go mad for again.

"I'm sorry âzyungel!' He whispered, moving his head slightly closer to hers.

Finally closing his eyes he slept.

* * *

Beorn was with his child, throwing the babe in the air and catching it when the crow arrived at his door. The baby Astrid laughing at her father, enjoying the feeling of flying through the air before her father's strong arms caught her, trusting him completely. The black bird screeching as it settled on his door frame, a note attached to it's leg.

Reaching up Beorn gently took the bird in his hands, pulling the note from it's legs before letting it go. Unwinding the note and reading it.

_Mountain facing attack from orcs. If possible, send help. -Astrid _

Dropping the note Beorn turned to face the clearing in front of his house, shaking as the form of the bear overtook him. His loud roar shuddering down his body, calling all the nearby skin-changers to come. Loba rushing from the house and seeing the note on the floor at his feet picking it up and reading it, shaking her head.

It was so typical of Astrid to be so unassuming even in great need. Astrid never asked for help unless she had no other choice, Loba realising how urgent the situation was instantly.

Not that it would have needed to be. Astrid could have sent a note asking them to bring a small flask of ale and they would have still left with the same urgency.

Walking past her husband Loba stood in the clearing as the other skin changers began to gather in the clearing. The normally quiet woman suddenly standing tall, ready to address the growing crowd. Passing the note around. Clear determination on all their faces.

One by one turning into their various chosen animal forms. Wolves, bores, bears of many sizes and colours. Even a few snakes of considerable size. One by one starting to pound their feet in unison on the ground. Growing, their hackles raised. The earth trembling. The air quivering.

Loba smiling. It was time for revenge.

_"We all owe our lives to Astrid! And after this day we will owe our lives still!"_ She called out, the shape-shifters agreeing with her, roars and howls ripping through the air. The trees shaking, leaves falling from the branches.

_"She saved us! She saved our children! Our husbands! Your wives! Now is the day she calls upon us to repay that debt! And we shall repay that debt now and again!" _Loba screamed out, adrenaline pumping through her veins. Turning into the great wolf form she was named after.

_"Lets go kill orks!" _She howled. The baying, roaring and howling echoing throughout the hills for miles around. The ground shaking at the sound. All of them turning and rushing from the glade. Only the old remaining to care for the children. Watching from the door as their family left in one pack, crashing through anything in their path.

Slowly falling into a relentless rythmn marching forward.

They would not need rest, of food or sleep for several days. It would take them less than two days to reach Astrid. Loba leading the way, Beorn behind her. A deadly wave of anger and utter devotion moving towards the Lonely mountain.

* * *

Opening her eyes Astrid looked up, groggy. Seeing Thorin kneeling by the fireplace, pouring the stew which had been cooking there for the past two hours into a small bowl. Blowing on it to cool it, turning and placing it by the small table by the bed which had somehow managed to survive their culling of the burnable furniture in the room a few days ago.

Astrid watched him, quickly closing her eyes as he turned, pretending to be asleep. A faint smile on her face. A loose linen shirt over him now but easily imagining him without it.

Sitting down next to her on the bed Thorin smiled at her, moving a strand of hair from her face. Leaning down and whispering in her ear. "I know you're awake âzyungel!' He grinned.

Astrid opening her eyes and smiling, turning to look up at him.

"How did you know?" She asked, Thorin softly kissing her.

"Your ankles" He replied smiling. "You rub your ankles together when you're asleep!' He smiled, Astrid oddly excited that he had noticed such a small detail about her. Thorin reaching for the bowl of stew and helping her sit up to eat it.

Astrid wolfing down the food, a satisfied sigh as soon as she had finished it. Already feeling so much stronger.

Turning she noticed there was an impression on the bed behind her, the furs pressed down where a body had been lying behind her. Suddenly remembering she had felt an arm around her at some point during the night, turning back to give Thorin an inquisitive smile.

"Were you-?" She began. Thorin quickly admitting his guilt with a quick "yes" A completely unrepentant twinkle in his eyes.

Astrid couldn't help herself.

Grabbing the collar of his tunic. She pulled him roughly towards her, uttering a mixed purring hum of approval. Smiling at him seductively and slowly kissing him, sliding back further up the bed and pulling him down as she leant back. The large pillows further up the bed allowing her to recline, Thorin resting his head on her chest and slowly sliding his legs besides hers. A smile on his face as Astrid stroked his face, moving his arms behind the arch of her back and holding her tightly.

Breathing deeply as his head rose and fell with each of breath. One of her hands running through his hair and the other stroking his face.

"For a moment there I almost got excited!" Thorin joked. Still so relieved that she had forgiven him. Astrid laughing quietly.

"I thought you would want to wait till the battle's over?" She asked turning her head to look at him. Knowing already that that was the case.

"As much as part of me want's to have you right here and now!" Thorin laughed, turning and kissing the nape of her neck. "I want time. Time to hold you...and..." his voice trailed off as he pressed his lips against her neck, faintly nipping her skin with his teeth. Astrid giggling at his implication. His strong hands sliding up her back.

"Astrid?" he asked, a quite repentant look on his face. "Why did you forgive me? What I did...it was unforgivable!"

Astrid looked up at him as he sat up, his head bowed, not looking in her eyes and moving his hands from her though she quickly grabbed him by his shirt again and pulled him back down. Wanting and needing the feel of him close to her.

"I forgave you because for some mad, mad reason I love you my king! Love makes you do strange things!" Astrid whispered, her voice soft and gentle. Thorin shocked at how there was not a single trace of anger in her voice. Only calm love.

Reaching up to his face she stroked the side of his face, Thorin taking her hand and holding it there. His eyes closed, his head still bowed, kissing her hand gently.

"I want to know what you dreamed of!" Thorin said abruptly. Remembering the look in her face when she had woken that terrible day.

"What did you dream of that scared you so much?" Thorin asked. Taking her hands and holding them tightly, a penitent look on his face as he asked.

Astrid looked away, distressed as she recalled that terrible dream. Recalling the image of his body being consumed my the flames. Thorin taking her face in his hand and turning her face back to him.  
"What was it?" He asked again. "Was it your parents?" Knowing it was not but just trying to goad her into taking about it.

"It was you!" Astid said in a hushed voice, quickly siting up and pushing herself against him. Thorin happily obliging her and holding her firmly. "I dreamt the dwarf who killed my father came to Erabor and hurt you, had you burnt right in front of me!"

From the corner of his eyes Thorin saw Fili enter the room, quickly motioning to him to leave. Turning back to Astrid.

"They tied you to the throne and let the dragon burn you!"

The pang of regret over his behaviour which had only just began to subside quickly returned with full force. Astrid shaking with range and fear as she told him. Her eyes fixed on the fire, glaring at it as if she wished to burst into flame herself. Her fists pressing in a tight knot.

"The dragon had to die!" She hissed turning back to him, the anger in her eyes not directed to him but at the memory in her mind.

"Thorin..." Fili whispered loudly through the half open door. His voice excited and urgent.

"What is it Fili?" Astrid asked quickly before Thorin snapped at him.

"Dáin is here!" Fili smiled. "And with an army!"

* * *

Striding out from over the baricade Thorin laughed loudly, pulling Dáin into an embrace. Smiling at him.

"We did not think you would arrive so quickly!" Thorin replied, looking over to the five hundred dwarves Dáin had brought with him. Recognising many of them as old inhabitants of Erabor. The look on their faces filling him with pride.

_They were home! His people were coming home! And it was all thanks to Astrid. _

"We almost did not believe you when you sent word that you had taken the mountain!" Dáin replied, his harsh old face scared and rough.

"I did not!" Thorin laughed back turning to usher Dáin into the mountain "It was-"

Dwalin suddenly yelled as loudly as he could from over the top of the barricade. Everyone turning to look at him. Clambering down towards them.

"Sorry! I needed to let that all out!" Dwalin said loudly, trying to catch Thorin's eye. "It's been so...stressful! Seeing you!" Dwalin said laughing like a madman, gesturing to Dáin. "Well...for some of us it's like..._we've seen a ghost!_" His voice suddenly going grave and looking at Thorin. Trying to drop a subtle hint that Dáin would not understand.

Dáin looking at Dwalin like he was mad.

"You should come in!" Dwalin said, exasperated that Thorin had not understood his meaning. "We have a battle to prepare for!"

As Dáin turned to walk back to his troops Dwalin griped Thorin by his arm and quickly whispered something. Thorin's blood running cold.

"Astrid says, _it was him_!"

Thorin didn't move. A mixture of emotions rushing over him. Shock, horror...rage. Dwalin again grabbing his arm, knowing what Thorin's first reaction would be.

"Don't! Make an excuse and go to Astrid! Now!" He whispered again, quickly stepping away from Thorin as Dáin returned. Thorin weakly managing to hide his anger turn to lead them into the mountain.

Doing as Dwalin had suggested and making an excuse, Dwalin quickly picking up his role as host and decoy and leading Dáin and his army into the halls of the kings. All of them eager to see the body of Smaug.

Running up to his chamber he burst in, the room empty, turning and seeing Astrid hiding behind the door. Pale, slowly walking forwards and stopping in front of him. Both of them standing a few feet from each other. Unsure what to say.

Astrid still couldn't believe it. When she had looked down from the balcony above the great gates she had thought her eyes were playing tricks on her. Thinking the exhaustion of the last few days had momentarily affected her eyesight.

"I'm sorry...I wish it wasn't him but it is!" Astrid whispered. "I have to leave! It's not safe!" Astrid said turning and rummaging through Thorin's remaining chest of draws to try and find clothes she could borrow.

Thorin instantly walking up to her, angry, roughly turning her to look at him.

"If he so much as _thinks_ of touching you..!" He began, Astrid cutting him off.

"Its not safe for _you_!" She clarified, turning back to the chest of draws and pulling out a pair of trousers which were far too big for her. Pulling them over her legs. "Dáin can't know I'm here! He _cannot_ know you wish to marry me! He's killed royalty before. I wouldn't put it past him to try again!"

Thorin looked helplessly as Astrid walked firmly around the room, her balance still slightly off but able to walk. Borrowing one of the dwarves bags which lay in the corner and taking it.

"I need to leave now!" Astrid said urgently. "You need him to win this battle! I can wait" Astrid said softly. The old focused determination back in her eyes.

"I told you before I would give up the mountain for you!" Thorin said suddenly, stopping her from leaving an turning her face to look at him. "I meant it!"

"No!" Astrid replied firmly. "I won't ever ask you to do that! This is your home. Dáin is not the king of the mountain. You are. I just need to be patient and wait till he has left" Astrid said. Thorin knowing her plan was the best but unwilling to accept it.

"How can you do this all for me?" Thorin suddenly whispered. Staring at her in awe, Astrid turning to look at him surprised. "I hurt you...I've brought you nothing but pain and scars. But you would forgive the people who killed your parents, and tried to kill you, for me! Why?"

Astrid smiled, rushing up to him and pressing herself into his chest. His arms closing around her.

"I never understood my parent's sacrifice before. I could not understand how they could give their lives up for me. But you made me understand, I know know how much you would do for the one you love!" She smiled, pausing for a moment before pulling herself away from him and moving towards the door.

"Take Kili with you at least?" Thorin blurted out, pushing the door closed as she tried to leave.

"Ok!" Astrid agreed, looking up at him. "And Thorin?" She said, resting her head against his chest for a moment before looking up at him and kissing him on the lips. "Don't do anything to Dáin! He can't hurt me and you need him! Promise me?"

Thorin's face twisted into an ugly scowl as she trapped him with those words. Astrid refusing to budge till she had herd him say the words.

"I promise!" He spat, the idea of having to accept Dáin's help now that he knew what he had done disgusting him. It made him feel dirty.

"Where will you go?"Thorin asked her, again stopping her from leaving. Moving his hands onto her waist and pulling her towards him. Suddenly so very afraid that it would be the last tim he could hold her.

"I'll wait with Bard in Laketown. I need to be close enough to find you in battle!" Astrid said, trying to time, worry etched into her far. "Please be safe!" Astrid begged, kissing him and removing his firm grip from her waist, walking out of the door.

* * *

"Wait!" Thorin shouted, reaching the secret door just as Kili was about to close it behind him and Astrid.

"Thorin we have to go!" Astrid said urgently, able to see the still many dwarves outside the front gate from where she stood outside the mountain.

"You need this!" Thorin said quickly, passing her a small bundle and kissing her one last time. Kili looking away slightly embarrassed by his Uncle being so openly affectionate.

Even after they had left Beorn's house neither of them had being particularly ostentatious in their public displays of affection apart from holding hands. Kissing only when the others were not looking. Preferring to keep their intimate moments like secrets between themselves.

"Be safe!" Thorin whispered, looking so worried it was all Astrid could do to not change her mind and stay with him. "Promise me you'll be safe!" Thorin begged her. Astrid quickly promising and turning to go.

Turning Kili and Astrid quickly walked away. Astrid doing her best to be strong and not show how much leaving him was hurting her. Both of them walking down the hidden steps and disappearing from view.

* * *

Bard nearly jumped out of his skin as he turned to close the window and saw Astri's small figure perched on the windowsill grinning at him.

"May I come in?" She asked.

"Astrid! Of course come in!" Bard said taking her hands and helping her jump down. Kili following her through the window with considerably less grace. Falling through it and landing in an undignified heap on the ground. Bard looking down at him amused. _Dwarves!_

"You look so tired Astrid!" Bard said worriedly, this three children walking into the room and looking at her curiously. Having heard so much about the dwelven warrior from their father. "What were you thinking traveling around like that!"

"We got into the mountain Bard!" Astrid said quietly, her eyes gleaming. Bard staring at her in shock. Sure he had mistaken what she had just said.

"Liar!" He whispered. Astrid shaking her head, a smile on her face.

"The dragon is dead! Thorin is King under the mountain once again!" Asrid laughed, pure pride in her face.

"Thorin? Thorin Oakensheild? That was the dwarf who was with you?" Bard exclaimed, still struggling to process what she had only just told him. Astrid nodding.

"The lord of silver fountains has returned!" Astrid happily, her voice bursting with pride.

"Then why are you here?" Bard suddenly asked. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, I am really, but why are you not with him?" Bard asked, Astrid's face falling.

Astrid told him everything, everything save for Thorin's treatment of her after she had slain the dragon.

Bard and his children standing silent for several minutes as they took in what she had said.

"You're letting the man who killed your parent's help your future husband?" Bard asked, wanting clarification but knowing that it was exactly the kind of thing Astrid would do. Astrid nodding her head.

"Dáin will not be here long. So long as he doesn't know I'm here Thorin's safe".

"Thorin?! I was thinking about you Astrid!" Bard exclaimed. "Surely it's dangerous for you!"

"No...!" Astrid smiled, a smirk on her lips. Revenge glinting in her face. "I'm safe!" Flashing Bard '_a don't ask'_ expression.

"Can we stay here before the battle?" Kili asked, his eyes on the table, food covering it. His stomach rumbling.

"Of course you can! Stay as long as you need to!" Bard replied. Ordering his son and eldest daughter to go fetch spare bedding from upstairs. His youngest staying near him eyeing Astrid curiously.

Smiling Bard took Tilda by her shoulder and pushed her forwards towards Astrid.

"Astrid? This is my youngest. Tilda Astrid" Bard smiled at her, Kili laughing.

"I knew it!" He laughed, his mouth already half full with food.

Astrid looking down at the young Tilda and smiling.

"I trust none of your other children have my name?" She asked jokingly but honestly touched by what he had said.

"Actually...they all do!" Laughed Bard. "Their second name. Even Bain! Though he does not tell that to his friends".

Astrid turned away for a moment to compose herself. She could never explain why naming a child after her moved her so much. The idea of it always causing a lump in her throat.

"I hope they won't be as foolish as me!" She laughed, sniffing.

"If they are as brave as you then who will mind?" Bard said smiling. Tilda walking forward and hugging Astrid. Her small head only just reaching Astrid's stomach.

Hugging the child for a moment Astrid quickly excused herself and walked outside, pulling her cloak over her head to hide her face. The cold wind outside making the water bellow Bards' house ripple. Roughly wiping her face.

Suddenly remembering the wrapped bundle Thorin had given her he began to unwrap it, having completely forgotten about it in her rush to leave the mountain.

Astrid's heart skipped a beat.

In the rough cloth Thorin had wrapped it in lay her mother's bow. The broken belly mended. A beautiful filigree pattern of mithril entwined around the center, holding it together. The pattern of Thistles and the Jasmine flower wound into the mithril. a rune carved around the center. _âzyungel_. The dwarvish word for love.

In the three days she had taken to forgive him he had taken every single moment he could to mend the bow. Hopping that by mending the broken bow he could fully express how sorry he was, and how much he hoped to mend the rift he had cause between them.

Running her fingers over it lovingly Astrid smiled, the love he had poured into mending her beloved bow so apparent.

"I wish you were here Thorin!" Astrid whispered. Holding the bow to her chest like it was a child and praying that her fear for Thorin's safety was unfounded.

* * *

Thorin had managed to find all of the other dwaves and tell them what had just transpired, all of them save for Ori who he and the others had been searching for for the past hour.

Reaching the mountain of gold he breathed a sigh of relief as he saw Ori talking to one of's captains. Smaug's great carcass still lying there, the smell of burnt rotting flesh permeating the air. That was until he heard what Ori was saying.

"She reared up! A good 30 feet tall she was! Smaug was on the ground, her spear through his heart! She opened her mouth...and seared his face with her fire breath!"

"ORI!" Thorin bellowed. Managing to hide the panic in his chest as he heard what Ori was saying, striding up to Dáin's captain and ordering Ori to go follow his brother Dori. Smiling apologetically at Dáin's captain.

"Sorry...he has a very over active imagination!" He explained, laughing. Dáin slowly waking up to Thorin, his face far too emotionless for Thorin's liking.

"Who is this Astrid girl he was talking about? She sound's truly increadible!" Dáin said quietly, his black beady eyes looking at Thorin, searching his face.

"Like I said...Ori likes to make up stories. He got quite good at it during the journey here!" Thorin lied. Trying to look nonchalant. Dáin narrowing his eyes at him.

"Who did kill the dragon?" Dáin asked turning to look at Smaug's rotting carcass. The half melted eyeballs still oozing slightly.

"Fili did!" Thorin said quickly, knowing he could not claim the kill after having denied haying done so at the gate. "While the dragon was sleeping"

"How did the dragon's face get burnt?" Dáin asked, his voice sounding inquisitive but his face telling a different story. He knew something was being hidden from him.

"Dragon oil!" Thorin said quickly, wishing with all his might he was a better story teller. "We cut out the dragon's oil glands and covered his face in it, he lit up like a torch!" Thorin smiled, the dwarves around him believing him and cheering.

Dáin however did not move. His beady eyes watching Thorin as he led the men away. Telling the new story of how the dragon had been defeated.

"My lord?" Dáin's second in command asked. Seeing the look on his kings face. "What ails you?"

"Thorin just lied to me, I want to know why!"

* * *

**Any guesses as to what's going to happen next? Will they die? Will they live?**


	17. Chapter 17: Vows

They heard the army before they saw them. The drums pounding echoing for miles around. In his chambers Thorin pulled the last piece of his armour on his arm. Tying down the straps firmly. Reaching down and picking up Astrid's hammer from beside his bed, running his hands over what had become her side of the bed for a moment.

In his rush to give her the bow he had mended he had completely forgotten to return her hammer to her. Quickly realizing his mistake and hiding it in his chambers.

He so badly wanted to carry it with him into battle, but he knew that Dáin would easily recognise his murdered brothers hammer ax. It would be tempting fate to do so.

Placing it on the bed Thorin hid it under the furs, picking up orcrist and holding the hilt firmly as he walked out of the door through Erabor and towards the front gate. Dwarves lining the way, all of them standing to attention. Watching the newly reinstated King under the mountain walk past them. His head held high. Ready for Battle.

Bilbo watching from behind one of the large pillars as Thorin proudly walked past the Throne, not so much as glancing at the Arkenstone which had been restored to it's old set atop the throne. Unable to follow them into battle.

The debris in front of the main gate had been removed. The army of dwarves able to repair the great gates overnight. The great doors opening with a low growl as Thorin walked towards it. The setting sun hitting his face, looking out onto the great plain in front of the gates. A hoard of orcs, wargs and goblin's approaching from the east.

There were so many! Thorin estimating that there were just under 2,000 of them in total. Crawling like ants over the plain towards them.

2,000 orcs, goblins and wargs against 500 dwarves.

"Ready?" Dáin asked. Thorin curtly nodding to him. The entire company standing behind him, armed to the teeth. Dwalin flexing his muscles in anticipation, standing behind Thorin, one eye on Dáin.

Slowly the dwarves marched forward.

A loud battle cry ripping through them. The mounting shaking with the sound. Thorin and Dian leading them forward. Pouring out of the mounting towards the approaching enemy.

**_A hundred yards_**

"Thorin! Look!" Dwalin yelled behind him. Thorin looking to the south west and seeing the army of skin-changers racing over the side of the mountain. Loba and Beorn leading them. Their roars out-bellowing even those of the dwarves. The years of range and hunger for revenge on the Orcs burning in their eyes. Loba scanning the dwarf lines for Astrid and settling on Thorin. Nodding at him quickly before running forward with a new burst of energy.

**_Eighty yards_**

Following the skin changers Bard lead the men from lake town. Kili by his side and a red haired elf maiden. Astrid was not among them. A steady steam of people pouring out of Lake town. Their men, though inexperienced, determined. Knowing that should the orcs take the mountain their downfall would soon follow.

**_Fifty yards_**

"Eagles! The eagles have come!" Several voices cried out, the outline of the great birds swooping towards them filling them with hope. Dark clouds starting to form over the mountain.

"Astrid!" Thorin whispered under his breath. Realizing that this surge of unexpected allies could only be by her doing.

**_Twenty Five yards _**

At the front of the ork and goblin lines Thorin could see Azog and Bolog leading the charge. Both of them on new wargs. A sneer on Azongs face as he saw Thorin, looking along the dwarf lines for Astrid.

_She's not here!_ Thorin spat mentally, glad for that small mercy as much as he wished she was running by his side.

**_Ten yards _**

He spoke too soon. Before the lines of Orcs and Dwarves reached each other a great winged beast fell from the fly above Azog with a fury, bursting form the cloud it had hidden it's self in. The green and grey eye'd Griffin grasping Azogs head between it's claws and ripping him up from the ground. Hurtling back into the sky, spinning as it did so. Releasing Azog and letting him plumed to his death. The spears of his own army impaling him.

Circling over the dwarves Thorin felt her shadow circle over him. A worried smile on his face, gripping Orcrist firmly. The entire front line of dwarves screaming a loud battle cry as the two armies clashed together like great waves. The screaming only getting worse.

Flying down low ahead of Thorin Astrid sliced a path though the orc ranks, flying so fast that it made the air whistle. Her claws reaching low and severing head after head. Her paws soon drenched in the black orc blood. The dwarves lead by Thorin quickly following her through the path of destruction she carved. Cutting into their enemies ranks

Dáin staring up in wonder at their mysterious guardian. Twisting in the air like silk, the arrows which tried to pierce her missing. Her speed too great and their orcs aim too poor. Their reliance on numbers over skill already starting to backfire.

Bolog reached Thorin first.

His goblin troops cutting him off from the rest of the company and surrounding him.

Thorin slicing a bloody path through the bodies of the orc around him. Cleaving a wargs head clean off as it tried to attack him. Bolog's second in command running towards him, his crude ax raised. Snarling.

He never reached Thorin. A piercing cry ripping through the sky, Astrid swooping down in a flurry of feathers. Her powerful jaws biting down on the goblin's head, crushing his skull and helmet like a soft fruit. Tossing the mangled body away from her.

The orcs moved in but with one quick turn Astrid cleared the space around her, her great wings beating them down, grasping Thorin in her arms and flying with him to safely. Flying low over the dwarf lines and dropping him back onto the ground. A loud cry of triumph rippling through the dwarf lines. Smiling, blood on his face Thorin raced back to the front line. The dwarf lines parting to let him pass, chanting loudly.

_Baruk Khazâd! Khazâd ai-mênu!_

Thorin once again throwing himself at the orc lines. His sword cleaving through them, Astrid circling him. Every few moments flying down and clearing a line through the orcs in front of him. The orcs slowly starting to retreat in front of Thorin, fearing the Griffin which protected him.

In the distance the skin-changers, their lines cutting into the flanks of the dwarves began to chant. A roar of 'Astrid' echoing across the battle field and growing louder.

Beorn's great voice carrying over the sound of battle "Astrid!"

First the entire company starting to chant her name, then Bard, followed soon my may of the dwarves and men, following their leaders example. The name growing stronger and stronger. Thorin, unable to stop himself, pride radiating from him joining in. His voice one of the loudest.

Bolog snarling as her name reached him. The cry seeming to give his enemies courage.

Above them Astrid gliding through the air for a moment as she stared down. The cry of her name echoing over the side of the mountain. The sound making her feel euphoric.

With a smile Bolog let his arrow fly. Astrid's temporary stalling giving him time to aim.

Thorin's heart leapt into his throat as he saw Astrid fall, Bolog's arrow in her thigh. Falling for a moment before spreading her wings again and ploughing through the goblin lines again. A Griffin's screech of pain in the air.

**_Bolog!_**

It was like the fingers of hand curling in towards it's palms. Thorin, the entire company and the skin-changers all making a bee-line through the orc ranks towards Bolog. Their rage giving them a terrifying strength. Cutting through their enemy like a razor through paper.

Reaching Bolog Thorin swung at him, bellowing with rage. The bow which had shot Astrid still in his hand. Dodging Thorin's blow Bolog, counter attaching. Thorin dodging the great mace in his hands. The goblin leaders all standing by Bolog, the company standing by Thorin. Attacking each other again and again.

Seeing Fili fall, the goblin he had been fighting standing over him, sword raised, Astrid dived again. Grabbing as many of the goblins around him as she could could and ripping them up from the ground into the air. Releasing them hundreds of feet in the air and letting them hurtle to the ground.

By now every single enemy arrow was fixed on her. Astrid flying as fast as she could. A chain of arrows following her every move. The arrow in her thigh causing her a considerable amount of pain, the back of the shaft having snapped off as she had ploughed through the enemy ranks. The arrow head embedded in her flesh and sending waves of pain with each movement of her muscles.

There was no choice.

While she could have flown to safely the thought did not so much as cross her mind. Her only focus being to protect Thorin, no matter the danger possibly revealing herself to Dáin would cause. She could not turn into the dragon. Her fury was different to that which the dream had caused, and after Thorin's reaction, as much as she had truly forgiven him, she did not think she would ever be able to allow herself to take the form of the beast again.

Astrid flew towards the dwarf flanks with all her might. Alighting and retaking her human form, nearly falling to her knees in her rush to return to the battle. Her clothes thankfully more of less intact apart from the gaping hole in the back of her shirt where her wings had torn through them.

Lifting an old log Astrid reached for the bag she had hidden beneath it the previous night, pulling out the armour and helmet she had borrowed from Bard. The helmet revealing only her eyes. Fastening the armour as quickly as she could and running into the battle. The dwarves who had seen her alight behind them making way for her. Staring in wonder at the warrior who rushed past, mistaking her for a man. Sword raised, screaming the battle cry of the dwarves.

"Khazâd! Khazâd!" Her voice screamed out, her sword raised above her head. Dain's dwarves quickly following her example. Echoing her cry.

Half way up the battlefield from her Thorin battled Bolog. A circle forming around them. Both sides watching as their leaders battled. Blow after blow falling, yet both of them too skillful to be hit by their opponent.

Bolog, seeing the path that was clearing in the distance towards Thorin, Astrid's figure sprinting towards them and knowing he would be unable to defeat Thorin with Astrid by his side Bolog signaled to his men to close in. Thorin turning to fight the goblins which surrounded him. His sword cleaving through them.

Though they did not realize it they were fighting on a raised part of the plain, Thorin and Bolog's struggle clearly visible to both armies. Bolog stepping on a large raised rock behind Thorin, mace at the ready. His goblins managing to overpower Thorin after separating him from the company. A thick wall of goblins and orcs forming around him like a swarming shield. Non of the dwarves or skin-changers able to break through it. The eagles occupied on the far side of the battle field.

Astrid was too far away to reach him but she could see everything. The goblins holding him down and grabbing Thorin by his hair, pulling his head against the rock. Thorin looking up and seeing Bolog standing above him, a triumphant smile on the orcs face. Mace held at the ready above his head, ready to crush Thorin's head beneath it.

Thorin snarling and struggling but completely unable to move against the dozens of goblins and orcs which crushed him against the rock.

"zu'utah un uu'r z'haa'l!" Bolog laughed loudly, (A darkness on your soul), glaring at Astrid, a hush falling all over the four armies. Unable to look away, the mace coming down.

Grabbing a spear on the ground next to her Astrid threw it with all her might at Bolog. The spear striking him right in the middle of his chest. Knocking him backwards, two arrows following it. One striking each of Bolog's shoulders.

Dain staring as she passed him, her bow drawn, not recognizing her and mistaking her for a man. Unable to see her face. The goblins and orcs running from her in fear, letting go of Thorin. Astrid shooting two more arrows. Each one finding their mark on Bolog's kneecaps. Screaming Bolog fell to his knees on the raised rock. Thorin picking up his sword from the ground and turning, severing each of Bolog's arms from his Torso.

Her jaw set, a fearsome glare in her eyes she passed Thorin and, leaping onto the rock behind Bolog. The gundabad orc in shock, his severed twitching arms lying on the ground beside him.

Placing her hands on either side of the orcs head she screamed with rage and twisted with all her might, so hard that the orcs head twisted around twice, his spine cracking, the very skin of his neck tearing with the ferocity of Astrid's movement. Astrid turning his now limp, dead head again to fully rip it from his body. Pulling the spear out of his chest and impaling his head on it.

A deathly silence around them. Even the orcs shocked.

For a moment even time seemed to stop. Everyone motionless save for Thorin. Slowing walking up behind her Astrid turned to him, the impaled spear with Bolog's head on the end in her hand. Blood dripping down the shaft and onto her fingers.

"âzyungel" He said softly, Astrid's enraged eyes calming as she saw him. Slowing bending her knee and kneeling before him, her head bowed. Holding the spear with Bolog's head out towards him. Almost her entire body covered in the blood of her enemies save for her face, her beautiful grey and green eyes seeming to shine from inside the darkness of her helmet.

But right now, kneeling before him she looked so small, so delicate in front of Thorin's large muscular frame towering over her. Like a second part of her character which only became exposed in his presence.

The goblins ran.

With their leader dead and the skin-changers slaying them like insects they fled in a panic. None of the Dwarves bothering to chase them. All eyes fixed on Astrid and Thorin. The skin-changers, the eagles and Bard's men chasing the orcs and goblins off the field.

Not taking the spear from her Thorin reached down and raised her helmet from her head. The dwarves gasping as they saw her face and more importantly, her ears. Thorin moving his hand under her chin and raising it to make her stand and look up at him.

Dáin felt like he had been disemboweled. His stomach replaced by a hollowness as he saw the child he had once tried to murder, now a woman standing before Thorin, victory quite literally in her hands.

Slowly reaching down Thorin freely kissed her a muffled gasp escaping every single dwarf apart from the company who just looked up at them, smiling. His lips soft and gentle, Astrid kissing him back, smiling. Dáin turning ashen and stumbling back. Dwalin noticing and smirking.

Taking the spear, his hand over hers Thorin stepped forward. Astrid turning to stand beside him. Both of them raising Bolog's impaled head above them and crying a loud battle cry out over the battle field. The entire army joining with them, a great roar which shook the very mountain and could be heard for miles.

Only Dáin not uttering a word. Glaring at Astrid, his own men chanting her name as Thorin embedded the end of the spear in the ground in front of him so it stood freely. A look of shock still on Bolog's face.

**"Before Durin and my people!"** Thorin bellowed out, his strong loud voice carrying over the whole plain, a tingle of excitement running through her. "Today, I vow to take Astrid; daughter of Lumiel of the elves! Daughter of Felin of the Iron hills as my wife and queen!"

Balin smiled. Looking over to Dwalin who grinned back. Knowing that after this victory and with such a public display of devotion towards Astrid Dáin would be very unlikely to risk turning on her. The roar of approval from the dwarves was deafening. Beorn, Loba and the other skin-changers quickly adding their voices to the roar.

Astrid smiling up at Thorin who smiled back at her. Her whole body buzzing with adrenaline, heart pounding. The very air shaking around them.

They had won! They had won!

* * *

**Brace your selves...there's some serious shit going down in the next chapter! (I mean it...tissues at the ready)**


	18. Chapter 18: Consequence

It hadn't even occurred to Astrid to be wary as one of Dain's captains presented her with the goblet of wine, saying that it was traditional for the warriors who had lead them to victory to drink. A toast to defying death.

It had been true, all except for the poison Dain had instructed the captain to slip into the wine. Astrid smiling at him innocently, still buzzing from the euphoria of the battle and Thorin's wedding her before his people. Lifting the goblet to her lips.

For a moment it had all been perfect. Thorin beside her, gazing out over the plain, the remaining wargs, goblins and orcs scattered, chased by the eagles, Bard and the skin-changers. The rumble of thunder in the distance. The enemy defeated, her now husband by her side and the kingdom they had worked so hard to retake, safe. It was perfect...

The scream that pierced the air as Astrid's lips touched the wine seemed to cut the very stone of the mountain. The dwarf who had passed her the wine suddenly surrounded by a black cloud, blood and torn flesh spurting from it. Astrid screaming and dropping the goblet. Blood covering her.

There was a horrible silence.

Everyone staring at Astrid as she stood shocked and frighted, her hands still outstretched from where the goblet had tumbled from her fingers onto the ground. The cloud vanishing, a heap of torn armour and meat remaining on the ground before her.

"Witch! Witchcraft!" Dain screamed out. "The skin-changer is a witch! Witch!"

For all their chanting her name during battle the dwarves were a deeply superstitious race and wary of anything where magic could be involved. It had been easy for Dáin to tip the scales in his favour. Dáin's army surging towards her, fear and anger in their eyes.

Pulling her behind him Thorin stepped forward, furious. The company pooling around Astrid in a protective circle around the rock.

"She is no witch!" Thorin bellowed, but it was no use. Hysteria having gripped the dwarves, all of them baying like angry animals, their weapons drawn but not daring to touch Astrid.

Beorn, Bard and the eagles were gone. Chasing down and killing the last of the orc's and goblins. To far away to realize what was happening.

Dáin's solution was simple. Stepping forward and ordering his archers to point their bows at the company, most of them pointing straight at Thorin as he shielded her with his body, glaring down at them. On the rock he was an easy target, his arms holding Astrid behind him, glaring down defiantly at his kinsmen.

"Come forward witch!" Dáin said stepping forward. Astrid staring at him terrified.

"Astrid don't!" Thorin replied. "I'll reason with him!" Thorin whispered, turning to Astrid.

"You can't reason with a madman...!" Astrid replied, resigned, moving forward. The dwarves instantly, stopping her, Thorin especially who wrapped his arms around her. Refusing to let go. Astrid kicking and screaming at him to let her go.

"Astrid...come out or I will kill them one by one!" Dain hissed. The whole company now holding her back.

Running out of patience Dáin nodded at one of his men to fire.

With a loud thud Bifur fell to the ground. An arrow through his head. Thorin releasing his grip for a moment, in shock, Astrid rushing forward towards Dain. Tears streaming down her face. Begging Dáin not to fire another arrow.

"Please! Please don't shoot! Your quarrel is with me!" She cried slowly advancing towards Dáin.

The company was instantly surrounded by Dáin's men and pulled apart. Marching Thorin towards Dáin. Thorin's face black as thunder, cursing Dáin in every tongue he knew.

Dáin said nothing. Slowly walking up onto the raised rock and kicking down the spear with Bolog's head. His men watching him silently. Thorin and his company being the only ones to make a sound.

"I have chased this witch...for the past 80 years!" Dain shouted out over the army of Dwarves. Thorin trying to shout and challenge what he was saying. A gloved hand quickly gagging him roughly.

"80 years I have followed her! This...seducteres who takes the form of animals! This witch who takes the form of a dragon!" Dáin yelled. Reaching down and grabbing Ori by the nape of his neck pulling him onto the rock.

"Tell them what I heard you say! Tell them about how Smaug was burned by her!" He yelled, Ori looking up frightened but determined not to say anything. Dain striking the poor young dwarf so hard it knocked him out cold, falling from the rock onto the ground.

"Leave them alone! Yes, yes Dain is right! I can take the form of a dragon!" Astrid said quickly trying to move towards Dori but the soldiers pulling him out of her reach.

Managing to bite through the glove hand that gagged him Thorin bellowed as loudly as he could at Astrid, begging her to run. Two more hands quickly muffling his cries.

"You enchanted them didn't you? You wanted to be queen under the mountain!" Dain continued.

The wind was getting louder. Almost sounding like it was crying.

Astrid said nothing. Wracking her mind to think of a way to save the others, knowing she could do nothing. The second Dain so much as saw a claw emerge from her fingers she had no doubt Thorin would have his throat cut open along with the rest of the company.

"Yes...I enchanted Thorin! I tricked them into following me! I wanted the arkenstone! I just wanted the arkenstone! They did not know what they were going!" Astrid said quickly, Thorin struggling like a madman. Screaming behind the hand that gagged him. His chest heaving as he struggled with his captors to no avail.

"So you admit it! They are under your enchantment" Dain hissed, shocked that it had been so easy. A cruel smile on his face.

"Yes! Yes!" Astrid said crying. All the dwarves struggling and screaming at her not to lie for them.

This was it, she knew that. There was no escaping this fate. They had Thorin and the others, she was protected but they were not. And she could not run. It was in her nature to protect people. Like her parents, she would die for the ones she loved.

"Release them from their curse!" Dain said smiling. Knowing she would say she could not, Astrid quickly voicing what he had thought.

"I can't!"

"They say that to be released from an enchantment one must be burned. The pain breaking the power of the curse..."Dain began, Astrid's eyes opening wide with terror as he took a torch from one of his captains and moved towards Thorin one of the men holding him down making him hold his arm out, Dain moving to hold the open flame against Thorin's struggling hand.

"But I can release mine!" She screamed quickly.

Thorin was utterly uncontrollable. Several dwarves having to hold him down as he struggled. His eyes wild with rage.

"What?!" Gasped Durin, turning to her. Astrid repeating to herself.

"I can remove my curse, my protection! Swear to me, swear to me you will not hurt Thorin Oakensheild or any of his company!" Astrid said. Doing her best not to look at Thorin as he kicked and struggled. His muffled screaming making her heart bleed.

"Swear to you?!" Dain hissed, spitting in her face. "I will swear nothing!"

"Swear to me or I will curse this mountain! If you do not swear to me the rivers of gold will run dry!" Astrid screamed, getting to her feet and turning to glare at the dwarves around her, her l voice carrying over the plain like a banshee. The more superstitious of the dwarves shivering. "The rivers will run dry! The heart of the mountain will wither! And the bones of Smaug the terrible will rattle! Calling his kin to the mountain! Swear to me!" Astrid yelled.

Knowing she had played on the dwarves fear of curses Dain glared at her. "I swear..._I _will not hurt the company of Thorin Oakensheild!" Dain hissed.

Closing her eyes. Relief and sadness on her face Astrid slowly turned to look at Thorin. His eye pleading with her wildly. Begging her not to.

"Dain Ironfoot..."Astrid began, her head bowed. Bracing herself. Thorin and the company struggling with a renewed urgency. "I forgive you!" Astrid whispered.

Once again the cloud formed around her, this time the deep low hum of her father's voice rumbling from it. Astrid reaching out as it to stroke it. Her eyes red and swollen from crying, the shadow circling her for a moment as if it wished to embrace her, before fading away.

Slowly one of Dains captains cautiously walked up to her, Astrid not moving, her eyes fixed on the approaching Dwarf.

There was silence.

Screaming loudly the dwarf struck her across the face with his heavy armoured glove, putting all his forge into the swing. Astrid knocked to her knees, spitting blood from her mouth onto the ground.

Thorin's muffled scream of rage in her ears.

"Beat the witch!" Dain laughed triumphantly.

Astrid was surrounded, trying to cover her head with her hands, curling up in a foetal position. Hands reaching down and mercilessly pulling her armour off before blow after blow of heavy iron boots began striking her.

Gasping, yelping in pain. Trying not to scream.

The heavy iron shoes, indiscriminately kicking and stamping down on her. Her feet, face, breasts, not caring where the blow landed so long as it came in contact with her body. First one of her wrists breaking followed by her legs, the dull snap audible to all of them.

Thorin, throwing his head back and head butting the dwarf behind him, the blow making the dwarf let go for a moment, shaking himself free and pushing through the mob surrounding Astrid. Throwing himself over her body.

"Stop!" Dáin cried out. The mob stepping back. Thorin shaking over Astrid who lay motionless on the ground. Only able to move her mouth and fingers. Her legs and arms lying in an odd position about her body, broken in one if not several places.

To kill Thorin would have consequences among the other dwarf kingdoms. Dáin knew that. While it had been easy to command his own army the other kingdoms would react very badly, especially the old remnants of Erabor.

But he did not care. In his mind it was a consequence worth taking for finally ending Astrid.

"Thorin! Leave the witch!" Dáin hissed, a clear threat in his tone.

"She's my _WIFE_!" Thorin bellowed at him, tenderly pulling her into his arms. Astrid moaning in pain as he did so, blood tricking from under one of her eyes. Her limbs dangling ing by her side like loose rope.

"Thorin...move!" Dain shouted. Thorin defiantly shaking his head. "Thorin I swore that I would not hurt you, my men can do as they please!" Dain said, a smirk on his face.

Astrid inhaling sharply as she heard him, cursing herself for not having thought of the loophole.

"MOVE!" Dain shouted.

"NO!" Thorin replied, his voice deep, low and utterly final. "_I remain with my wife!_"

Shaking his head Dain flicked his hand in annoyance. The mob slowly walking back towards them ominously. Thorin holding his head over Astrid's and stroking her bloodied hair from her face.

There were so many things they both wanted to say. Tears streaming down her face. Thorin wishing he could comfort her, to take all her pain away, wishing he'd have time to tell her how much he loved her. Say and ask everything he never had.

_No time!_

So they both pressed their lips together. One last final kiss before the blows returned. A final pure declaration of their love before the pain returned.

Dain smiling as Astrid and Thorin's screams and grunts of pain grew weaker and weaker. Bofur, Fili and the other dwarves screaming and cursing at Dain.

_I've killed you at last cursed child! _He thought smiling, slowly walking forward, his ax raised and ready. The mob in front of him kicking down with more intensity as he approached. Thorin's deep agonised inhalations jolting with every blow.

Above them the clouds shook with thunder. The wind picking up, lighting flashing over the side of the mountain.

The mob stepping back. Dain standing over them raising the ax. Both of them motionless apart from their breathing. Nearly every bone in Thorin's body broken. Their eyes fixed on each other. Thorin's hand gripping hers, both their fingers broken from where a heavy iron shoe had crushed them.

Neither of them could move. Thorin's head resting on Astrid's chest, his broken arms around her head, her right hand clutching his.

"I love you yâsith!" Thorin whispered. The Khuzdul word for wife sounding so beautiful to them in that split second. Like everything good and beautiful in the world could be encompassed in that one small simple word.

Astrid closed her eyes. Her last tear running down her face, not wanting to see the sharp blade of Dain's ax coming down towards Thorin's neck

The ax came down.

* * *

**Sorry...do you hate me yet?**


	19. Chapter 19: Shadows

Smiling Thorin kicked open the door to the bed chamber. Astrid giggling in his arms, letting her stand for a moment as he closed the door. Locking it firmly and slowly turning. A deep low carnal growl escaping him, walking slowly up to Astrid, his eyes gleaming and narrowed. Screaming Astrid ran from him laughing, jumping over the bed to escape him.

Running after her he finally cornered her, pinning her against the wall. Astrid giggling like a child, pretending to shrink away from him. His breath hot and heavy, both their eyes gleaming.

Wrapping his arms around her he threw himself onto the bed. The furs cushioning their fall. Refusing to let go of Astrid as she playfully tried to wiggle away from him. His deep low laugher so different to her soft song-like giggles.

Lifting the hem of her shirt with his nose Thorin kissed her stomach, his hot feverish breath on her skin. Astrid instantly closing her eyes and lying still, an intoxicated smile on her face. Reaching down and pulling Thorin's shirt over his shoulders as he continued to kiss his way up her torso, even as she pulled his own shirt off him. Slowly moving higher and higher. Lifting her shirt as he did so before finally lifting it over her shoulders. His hands still going higher, running along her arms till his hands reached hers.

Astrid sliding her legs slowly around him and smiling. Her breath hot and excited, Thorin's hands trembling, moving his hands back down her arms and holding her face in his hands like he was afraid the slightest wrong movement would break her. Astrid's face flushed beneath him, her hair disheveled. Smiling up at him, her breathing fast and excited.

The bruises were gone, her skin spotless and unmarked save for the old scars which shone like silver etchings in the firelight. Those beautiful scars he now loved so much, tracing his fingers down along a thin scar running across her right breast. His fingers tingling at the feel of his own calloused fingers against the soft pale skin of her breast.

"I haven't told you about that one!" Astrid smiled. Roughly pulling him towards her with her legs, Thorin unable and unwilling to move from their powerful grip around his hips. His heart pounding, a fire in his stomach.

"Make me your wife and I will..." She purred seductively.

Thorin needed no encouraging.

_A great dust cloud had risen from the bloodstained battle field around Erabor. Rising up like a great serpent over Thorin and Astrid, the dwarves staring up in terror, the terrible shapeless cloud plummeting towards Dain. His ax a mere hair's width away from cutting through the back of Thorin's exposed neck, Astrid's directly bellow him. The ax exploding into a million shards, enveloping Dain in a cloud of black ash, ripping him and all those who had struck Thorin and Astrid to pieces. Blood soaking the ground like a red river in a perfect circle around Thorin and Astrid. _

_In the distance Bard, the skin-changers and the eagles turned at the sound of the cloud roaring like thunder over the plain seeing what looked like a great black tornado of black dust turn bright red for a moment as it devoured Dain and the soldiers around Astrid and Thorin. A gruesome rain of blood raining down on the plain around the cloud for over a hundred feet._

_Dain should have taken more care to think that such a powerful curse could be broken merely by Astrid's forgiveness. A parent's sacrifice could not be so easily fooled. _

_While her forgiveness had left her unprotected, it was's Thorin's final act, the offering of his own life to protect hers in return that had brought her parents wrath down on Dain. _

_While Lumiels and Felin's sacrifice had been to protect Astrid, the power she had relinquished to protect Thorin had in some small way been transferred to him. By offering his life back to save hers the original protection curse was turned back on itself, mutated and transformed to encompass both of them. Their life forces connected together by their act of offering their lives for each other. _

_The cloud lifting their broken bodies up, the black cloud changing into a reflective whirl storm of silver. Glistening in the sunlight like a silver fountain, life flowing back into them before gently lowering them back on the ground, still clutching each other in shock. _

_Thorin slowly getting to his feet. Glaring down at the remainder of Dáin's army, a ring of blood around them from the soldiers the spirit had destroyed. Trickling down the rocks, a bright red ripple spreading away from the untouched earth were they stood and staining the earth there forever. _

_He said nothing. Neither of them did. A silent curse descending on the dwarves who had participated in their attempted murder that day. A deep and terrible hush spreading over them. _

_None of Durin's army ever entered the mountain again. _

_Returning to the iron hills, many of them dying mysteriously along the way. Rumours and tales of a shadow haunting them. Dain's Cured as they came to be known. _

_But the tales of Astrid and Thorin ripped through middle earth like a wild fire. Their mysterious disappearance on the fields of Erabor that day sparking a fascination and hysteria which was unprecedented. _

_Some said they had died. _

_The spirit's of Astrid's parents carrying them to the afterlife together. Some said they still lived, roaming the wild hand in hand. The dwarf king who gave up his life for the marked dwelven maiden with green and grey eyes. _

_Some even said that at a blood dawn, if you stood in the very center of the of the blood circle you could see them holding one another just for a moment, and hear the sound of Dain's ax coming down._

_By the time Gandalf arrived in Erabor a few days later the tales had already become so wild and distorted it was impossible to attain the truth. Even the company did not seem to know what had truly happened to them. Fili taking Dain's place as King of the Iron hills and Kili eventually becoming King of Erabor and rebuilding the kingdom, taking the red-haired elf maiden Tauriel as his queen. A decision which was seen by the returned people of Erabor as a sign that any curse on the mountain from Dain's actions was lifted. _

_A symbol of Thorin and Astrid's unprecedented love._

_The mountain did heal, Durin's folk did return to the mountain and become prosperous. The bones of Smaug trussed up before the main gate. A warning to foul creatures that the mountain could not be re-taken. _

_But the nobody every walked the field of the great battle again, eventually building a bridge over it to avoid what became known as Baraz-lagil (red pass). _

_Every few years there were rumors...whispers that two strangers, one a dwarf and one a green and grey eyed dwelven maid, had been spotted. A goblin camp destroyed, a village of men saved. A chance meeting between the rangers of the north and two strangers wandering the wild. _

_Slowly the story of Astrid and Thorin became a tale mothers told to frighten their children at night and a tale young foolish lovers would whisper to each other. _

_As the years passed even Gandalf began to believe the tales of their passing._

_That was till 60 years later Gandalf met two apparent strangers at the Prancing Pony..._

* * *

**Do you want me to carry this story on into LOTR? If you do let me know your favourite and least favourite Thorin/Astrid moment :)**

* * *

**Ok so all of you want me to cary this on, so I will! But from now on I'm going to have to limit myself to uploading one chapter a week (sunday) because I can't be uploading 19 chapters a week, that was just a little bit mental! **


	20. Chapter 20: 60 Years Later

The sun had just risen over the horizon now. Thorin quietly opening the door and closing it quickly before a draft managed to get in. Astrid fast asleep on the bed, her back bare except for her long hair which was partly covering it. Furs covering the rest of her body.

Walking over to the fireplace Thorin placed the logs he had picked up from outside into the embers of the fire, the dry logs quickly catching fire.

Quickly getting to his feet Thorin threw off his cloak, his bare chest beneath it, and jumped back into the bed. Lying down next to Astrid, sliding beneath the furs, and moving one of his heavy arms across her back. His fingers playing on her soft skin. Astrid moaning at him to let her sleep and stop playing around.

"It's not me!" Thorin laughed, sliding his fingers up and down her back even more. A daredevil grin on his face. "I wouldn't do something like that when you're trying to sleep!" He whispered teasingly, leaning his head next to her ear and kissing her bare shoulder softly.

Grinning his fingers began to run in circles on her skin, slowly moving their way up her back.

"Thorin...I'm warning you!" Astrid's muffled voice growled from the pillow.

For a moment Thorin stopped, Astrid's body relaxing before starting again. Thorin softly laughing one of his deep rumbling laughs. Now moving his hands up both sides of her back, moving her now re-grown long hair out of the way.

In her pillow Astrid growled, not bothering to lift her face and trying to slap Thorin's hand away. Thorin ignoring her mocked attempts at being angry with him and instead retreating to run his hands further down her body. Pulling away at the furs, his hands slowly moving down to her hips...

"Thorin!" Astrid laughed turning, grabbing hold of the fur he was pulling at and turning to face him. Thorin leaning over her and smiling down at her before kissing her.

"Sorry...did I wake you!" Thorin smiled. Astrid glaring at him, a smile on her lips.

"If I didn't love you so much my king I would kill you!" She laughed, reaching up to run her hands through his back hair. Her eyes still sleepy.

_In the sixty years which had passed since the battle on the fields of Erabor none of them had aged, their life forces joined together. Thorin's life now extended and Astrid's reduced, both their life forces meeting in the middle._

_To the outside world neither of them had aged since that day. Though for Thorin and Astrid it had been quite an different experience. It had been hard to see many of their friends die before them while they seemed to stay fixed like marble statues as the circle of life continued around them._

_It had been 20 years since Hayley and Peter had died, their children and grandchildren and even great grandchildren living in their old house. Beorn too had died and not long after so had Loba. So many friends. Dwalin, Balin, Bard._

_Dwalin's death in particular had been hard for Astrid, having come to consider the tough old dwarf as a father figure. Wishing she had been able to convince him and Balin not to attempt to re-claim Moria, to no avail._

_Not that they resented this gift of life, far from it, it had been a blessing. But at times, like with any gift, there were drawbacks._

_For the most part of the last 60 years they had either traveled the wild, or remained hidden in their home not far from the skin changers. Beorn, Loba's now grown daugher Astrid (or Trida as she preferred to be called) and son Grimbeorn keeping the location of the their home and the secret of their being alive to themselves._

_They had not even let Gandalf known the few times he had come to visit, thankfully his visits always being at a time when Thorin and Astrid were not there. Radagast of course had know, but at their insistence he had not let the old grey wizard know. And to be honest his appalling memory was probably to thank for that too._

_Compared to the old splendor of Erebor their little home was exceedingly plain and excentric. Much like Astrid's parents home before her it became a little bit of a mish-mash of dwarven and elven architecture. Built winding up the rock face of a small plateau, the many great pine trees which grew alongside the cliff having small tree houses built into it's branches and connected to the stone house by long winding wooden ladders made from the living branches of the trees._

_Thorin often grumbled in his own loving way that he spent far too much time in trees than was natural for a dwarf. Something Astrid would naturally retaliate to by sleeping for that night in her favourite tree room, Thorin alway pretending to be annoyed and not join her. But every morning she would wake with his arms around her and a gruff smile on his face._

_They only really spent with winter and parts of the spring in their home though. Both of them traveling middle earth in the other seasons and doing pretty much what Astrid had done before she had joined the company. Aways taking great care to hide their faces, amused by the many fables which had grown across middle earth about them. Sometimes they would even encourage them, taking a cheekly child-like amusement from fulling the ever evolving stories._

"Kill me?" Laughed Thorin, sitting up and pretending to look offended. "But I thought that was what you were trying to do to me last night!?" He smiled, Astrid blushing. "I have to say...it nearly worked!" He whispered, leaning down to kiss her.

"Would you have minded?" She retorted slyly. A twinkle in her eye.

"Not at all!" Thorin laughed. "But remember wife dear, if I die I take you with me!" He hummed, slowly trying to pull away the furs covering Astrid. Astrid slapping his hands away and pulling him down next to her, giggling. "I would have been quite an wonderfull death, but I think quite distressing for the poor soul who should find us!" Thorin joked. Astrid's cheeks now completely crimson.

"And who would find us here?" Astrid laughed. "Even Trida and Grimbeorn don't know their way up here! And the doors would be locked. Nobody can open those dwarf doors of yours!" She laughed.

_Even after 60 years she still did not tire of teasing him and he her. True there were things which had changed, themselves for one. Astrid's broken heart had healed, even visiting the grave of her parents each year on the anniversary of what would have been her's and Thorin's death. Her past not longer a deep pain hidden in the depths of her soul._

_Thorin too had changed. No longer sullen but still silent. To those who did not know him he might not have appeared to have changed much, but to Astrid the many changes where plainly visible._

_He no longer walked as a man with a heavy burden on his mind. His eyes no longer sad but with a deep contented fire in them. And around Astrid there was always a smile on his face. Truth be told there were days when he missed Erabor, missed his kinsmen, even felt rejected by them (a feeling Astrid knew all too well). The lonely mountain visible in the distance on a clear day from their chamber's windows. At times his heart would pine for the mountain, standing quietly on the balcony outside and watching it. His arms crossed, staring into the distance._

_There were many times when he had considered going back to Erabor and letting Fili and Kili know he was alive. But somehow he had never managed to do it, knowing that the moment he did they would insist he took one of their places and Thorin was no longer sure he wanted to be King anymore, not after what his own people had tried to do to Astrid. No, it was better that Fili and Kili did not know he was alive._

_That was how she had found him the previous night. Quiet and pensive. His old home in the distance, the sun slowly setting behind them._

_Thorin was not and never had been the talkative type, there were some feelings which just ran too deep to be able to express, and after 60 years together Astrid had learned to spot them just as he had with her._

_She had said nothing. Simply walking up behind him quietly and wrapping her arms around his waist, her chin resting on his shoulder like she had done that day in the forge. Both of them looking out towards Erabor. Thorin instantly calming at her touch, turning and leaning his head against her's. Both of them content._

_That was until Astrid turned and began to kiss the back of his neck. Something Thorin knew by now to be a clear sign she had other things on her mind. A slow smile spreading across his face, a twinkle in his eye._

Looking over to the door Thorin slowly looked back at her, the same slow smile spreading across his face.

"The doors are locked right now..." He said slowly, moving his hands onto her waist and beginning to move it up the side of her torso.

"You only just finished accusing me of attempted murder my lord!" Astrid mocked, running her fingers over his beard. Letting his hand continue up her body unobstructed "Are you really so careless that you would let me try to kill you again?" She smiled, her voice dropping into that low seductive tone that made Thorin's blood go wild.

"Absolutely!" Thorin growled back.

* * *

**So many of you have said you want me to continue into LOTR so I will! I'll be uploading a new chapter now each Saturday, hope you like this 'first' chapter! :D**


	21. Chapter 21: The Prancing Pony

His pipe in his mouth Gandalf slowly puffed away at the pipe-weed stuffed into the chamber. Occasionally removing the mouthpiece to take a small sip of his ale. His eyes looking around the inn out of boredom and a small tinge of nostalgia.

It had been in this very inn that he had met Thorin over 60 years ago now. Looking over to the very table he had sat in, two hooded strangers sitting at the table side by side, their backs to him.

Even now Gandalf still felt a pang of regret. Wishing he had somehow managed to be there and stop Dain's madness.

_It's wasn't the madness of Thorin Oakensheild I should have feared, it was Dain's!_ Gandalf muttered to himself mentally. Letting out a long puff of smoke from his lips, the smoke slowly curling and turning into the shape of a dragon. Gandalf angrily shaking his head and sending out another puff, this time taking the shape of a large dwarf, to crash into it and make it disappear.

Over on the table Gandalf had been looking one of the figured lowered their hood, the woman's long hair falling out from where it had been bundled inside the hood, the ends of her hair reaching the stool she sat on.

Absent-mindedly watching her Gandalf would have thought nothing of it and this story would have ended as soon as it had begun if the figure beside her had not let down his hood. The long dwarf hair falling from it, several silver hair clasps on the braids which Gandalf recognised.

Catching his interest he watched the couple. Remarking to himself how strangely familiar they looked. The woman's long hair so much like how he remembered Astrid's beautiful chestnut hair looked. The two were laughing quietly, slowly eating their food. Neither of them turning to look behind them till the bar maid walked into the center of the room, clearly confused as to who had ordered the large meal she had in her hands, calling out:

"Master. Baraz?!" The hobbit called out.

For the first time in possibly a hundred years Gandalf dropped his pipe in shock as the woman turned her head at the name. Smiling and reaching for the plate the woman held out, a long thin silver scar across her lips...

"Astrid...?" Gandalf muttered getting to his feet and walking towards them, neither of them hearing him.

"Astrid!" Gandalf shouted, both the strangers going absolutely still as everyone else in the inn stared at them.

Slowly turning Astrid looked up at the old wizard and smiled slowly, a look that was both brazen and apologetic. Next to her Thorin slowly turned around too, Gandalf stepping back and gasping as if he was about to have a heart attack. Thorin's proud strong outline turning to face him.

"Gandalf!" Thorin said calmly. A nervous smile on his face.

Gandalf said nothing. Staring at them with an expression similar to that of a fish, opening and closing his mouth repeatedly and uttering strange noises.

Finally after a few awkward seconds of just staring at them Gandalf stumbled over the their table and sat down opposite them.

"Speak!" He rasped, his anger quite clearly building up in him.

"Alive!" Astrid replied looking up at Gandalf. The same confident look she had given him so many years ago when she had challenged him at Rivendell making Thorin smile at her. He loved that look.

"And you...you didn't see fit to let myself or Radagast know?!" Gandalf huffed.

"Radagast has know for years!" Astrid replied, reaching for her ale and taking a drink from it. Her eyes still on Gandalf. Gandalf turning slightly red, anger building up in him. _Had all his supposed friends know except for him!_

"And you did not see fit to tell me that my friends were alive!" Gandalf, rasped, his voice going higher and higher. Both Astrid and Thorin raising an eyebrow with the use of the word 'friend'.

"Do you want the truth Gandalf?" Astrid asked, putting down her ale and looking him strait in the eye.

"That would be nice yes!" Gandalf replied.

"We wanted peace. We wanted to be left alone by the outside world, and we both know that you would have tried to involve us in some kind of shceme eventually". Astrid said simply.

For a moment Gandalf looked like he was about to protests, but finally, after taking several deep slow inhalations of his pipe he settled down and said nothing.

"Are you well?" He finally asked grudgingly. Astrid and Thorin both smiling simultaneously.

"Yes we are!" Thorin grinned, flashing Astrid a large smile. Gandalf remarking to himself that it was the first time he had seen Thorin smile so fully. "Very well!"

Muttering to himself Gandalf smoked silently as they finished their meal. Both Astrid and Thorin continuing their meal as if nothing had happened. Thorin reaching over to her plate and eating all the olives she had moved to the side. Astrid hated olives, far too bitter for her, but Thorin fortunantly liked them preferring more sour foods.

Just as they finished their last piece of food Gandalf suddenly leaned across the table and pulled them both into a hug. Both Astrid and Thorin shocked and tentatively hugging him back.

"It is remarkably good to see you!" Gandalf muttered, sitting back down, both of them looking at him with a look of surprise and a smile on their faces.

"It's good to see you too Gandalf!" They both laughed, smiling at him.

Again for a few moment's Gandalf said nothing before a puzzled look crossed his face.

"Why have you not returned to Erabor?" He finally asked, Astrid and Thorin throwing him and exasperated look.

"You've not even know we are alive for five minutes and you're already starting to meddle!" Astrid said slightly annoyed. Knowing how much of a sensitive subject it was Thorin. Sensing Thorin stiffen next to her.

"You are the rightful heir!" Gandalf replied, Thorin looking like he was about to leave the table, Astrid quickly taking his hand, a sympathetic expression on her face. Her touch calming him.

"My plan was always to pass the Throne over to Fili, I have no desire to be King of Erabor!" Thorin replied, his voice convincing.

To a degree it was true. He did not have any desire to be king, that at least was completely true. But he missed his old home, his people, wishing that he could go back and see Erabor in it's original splendor without the memory of what had happened there tainting his longing for home.

"I take it Fili and Kili do not know you're alive?" Gandalf asked, eyebrow raised so hight it nearly got lost in his hair.

"No, they do not!" Thorin replied softly.

"Glad to know I'm not the only one of your friends to think you're dead!" Gandalf huffed, puffing away at his pipe again. "What are you doing in these parts anyhow?"

"We're off to see Bilbo!" Astrid chirped in, a large smile on her face. "Elrond told us he was leaving the shire to go to stay in Rivendell. We thought we would escort him there, like old times" Astrid said, a nostalgic look on both their faces.

"Well...I can say I think he will be very pleased to see you. He talked of you so often every time I came to see him!" Gandalf smiled. '"

"All good things I hope?" Thorin asked, smiling.

"Sometimes..." Gandalf joked teasing them. "He often remarked to me how much he missed Astrid. Thorin...no so much!" Gandalf laughed. Thorin shaking his head, a gruff smile on his his face.

"I will be sure to tell him that when we see him. I must admit, I've missed Bilbo. It will be good to see him again!" Thorin chuckled.

Astrid watched Gandalf carefully as the wizard drank at his flask of ale. Recognising the old familiar look, a light in his eyes which was too calm, too vacant. He was planning something...and Astrid was extremely worried it involved them.

* * *

**Ok I lied...I can't wait a whole week to update. I'm on a role and I can't stop! **


	22. Chapter 22: Reluctant Kings

Thorin observed the painting on the wall quietly. Not hearing the tall dark ranger walk quietly behind him, observing him in turn.

They had been in Rivendell for a few weeks now, Astrid spending much of it with Arwen, hearing both of them laughing down the hallway. Thorin smiled to himself. He often called Astrid his little elf just to irritate her but when she was around elves he couldn't help but notice how much of her dwarf father there was in her.

When she was around him she seemed to be able to walk on air, light footed and airy. But around the elves she suddenly seemed to walk heavier and look so much smaller than them, even her voice seemed to get gruffer.

"What makes you smile so?" A voice asked behind him, Thorin turning and seeing Aragon standing there, looking down at him with a quite curious look on his face.

"My wife!" Thorin replied, looking at the ranger with an interested look on his face, remembering him as the little boy Astrid had told him about. Aragorn.

Smiling faintly Aragorn walked up beside Thorin, looking up at the painting of Isildur and Sauron. Thorin looking at the painting of Sauron with a dark look on his face.

Dark days were coming, all in Middle earth could feel it. Mordor had been re-inhabited, orcs were getting more and more bold. Each year in their travels Thorin and Astrid coming across more and more of them. A war was coming, a great one, and Thorin feared more than anything that this would be a war he would not be able to avoid. The years of peace were over.

"Astrid, does she ever regret being so far away from her own people?" Aragorn asked, Thorin turning and giving him a strange look.

"Both her people abandoned her. It has only been the elves of Rivendell who have ever been accepted by her, but they are not her people".

"And your people? Do you not feel an obligation to them?" Aragon asked, not wanting to pry but rather feeling a bit of a similarity between Thorin and his own worries.

"My obligation to my people has been fulfilled!" Thorin snapped. "They have their home and their peace, my duty to my people ended when they tried to kill my wife! I owe them no more!"

Aragorn said nothing for a moment, a pensive look in his eyes. Not wanting to rattle Thorin any further though that had not been his intention.

"I did not mean to offend you master dwarf. You misunderstand me if you think I am questioning your decision. My name is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, I only ask these questions because I they plague me. You are the only one I know of who I thought might be facing my fears too".

Turning to look up at Aragorn Thorin's face softened, now understanding.

"There are days when I long for my home and my people, the old halls of my fathers. But I will never need them they way I need my wife, if my people cannot accept her then they cannot accept me".

From the doorway across the hall Astrid listened intently, a soft smile on her face and the beginnings of tears in her eyes. The years had been good, 60 years of peace, but she could feel the evil spreading in the world from Mordor and knew in her heart that the years of peace were over, a new journey was calling, and she feared this one would lead them back to the mountain again.

* * *

Astrid moaned quietly in her sleep, Thorin stroking her bare shoulder, Astrid using his other arm as a pillow, her hands holding his. Sometimes it drove him a little mad when she would do this, making it impossible for him to escape or even relieve himself without waking her.

She would often do it when she knew something was troubling him, like she was trying to trap him into staying close to her till he finally told her what was troubling him. That or something was troubling her, and Thorin suspected it was the latter.

Feeling Astrid shiver slightly Thorin pulled the blanket back over her shoulder, kissing it softly before he did so and resting his head on the pillow beside her.

Elves and their open windows! While the weather was always pleasant in Rivendell they seemed to have an aversion to having anything but open windows, long silk curtains being the only thing to keep the air out.

After a few minutes he noticed she was lying too still, her breathing the same but no longer rubbing her ankles together every few minutes like she always did when she was sleeping.

"yâsith? What's wrong?" Thorin asked, propping himself over her and seeing her eyes were wide open. Her hands clasping his.

"It's all going to change soon" Astrid said quietly. Running her fingers up and down his.

"What's going to change âzyungel?"

"Our life. The evil is spreading from Mordor, the peace wont last long!"

For a moment Thorin nearly argued with her, wanting with all his might to tell her she was just worrying and that the coming war would not need them. But he knew it wasn't true, instead leaning down and kissing her softly. Astrid kissing him back.

"Is that how you case away my fears my love?" Astrid asked smiling.

"Of course!' Thorin laughed. "It's how you chase mine!"

Astrid laughed, turning onto her back to look up at him, moving her hands to his face.

"Don't ever leave me my king!" She whispered, for the first time in 60 year looking afraid and vulnerable. "Promise me you will not leave me? What ever happens we stay together!"

Instantly Thorin pulled her tightly towards him, wrapping her in his arms like he had on the fields of Erabor.

"I'll never leave you âzyungel, it swear it!"

"Good!" Astrid replied, kissing his chest resting her head against it. "Because I can't remember how to live without you!"


	23. Chapter 23: A New Journey

"Astrid! Tho-" Began Bilbo, throwing open their bedroom doors, stopping in his tracks as soon as he saw they were still asleep and possibly naked under their blanket. Both of them waking and looking at him groggily. Astrid a smile on her face but Thorin looking like he was about to strangle Bilbo.

"Oh...I'm so sorry! I'll come back later!" Bilbo spluttered. Trying to back out of the room and close the doors quietly.

"Yes that would be wise!" Thorin grumbled.

"Bilbo! Wait it's alright!" Astrid laughed. "We should have been up hours ago anyhow!"

Siging, shaking his head Thorin's look towards Bilbo softened but only slightly, changing now to a look which said "this had better be important or I_ wil_l kill you!"

"They're here! They're all here! Frody, Gloin's son, Legolas!"

At the mention of Legolas Thorin's grip around Astrid tightened, pulling her towards him. They had not seen Legolas since that day he had helped them escape, as as grateful as he was to him for that the memory of what his father had done to his wife still still made his blood boil.

"It is JUST Legolas here?" Thorin asked, practically snarling. Bilbo nodding his head.

"Is Gloin here?" Astrid asked, sensing Thorin's anger build up in him and trying to distract him.

"No, just his son Gimli. Lord Elrond has asked that you join them down in the courtyard. They're all waiting for you", Bilbo said retreating and closing the door behind him.

Astrid said nothing for a moment, Thorin turning to her and softly nuzzling her neck, pulling her towards him. Her naked back against his chest.

Talking a deep breath Astrid swung her legs out of the bed, pulling herself out of Thorin's arms and standing up.

"We have to go!" She said quietly, her back to him, Thorin able to hear the tinge of worry and fear in her voice. Moving to walk forward and pickup her clothes from where they lay folded on the back of the chair across the room, Thorin's laying crumpled on the seat.

"No! Come here!" Thorin said urgently, moving quickly to the edge of the bed and pulling her back toward him, Astrid sitting down on the edge of the bed and leaning her head back against his shoulder. Thorin holding her against him tightly and kissing the side of her neck. Feeling Astrid shivering but not from the warm breeze coming through the windows.

"We need to go! They're waiting for us!" Astrid whispered, her eyes closed. Turning her face against his like she was trying to hide in his beard. Thorin moving his hand to her jaw and lifting her chin so that he could kiss her lips.

"They can wait a few moments!" Thorin said gruffly, kissing her as hard as he could Astrid purring happily and turning into his arms. Wanting so badly to just stay there safe in his arms, just the two of them.

"We have to go!" Astrid finally said again, kissing him one more time and pulling away from him.

* * *

Astrid couldn't help herself, taking hold of Thorin's hand as soon as they turned into the courtyard and saw the flash of Legolas's long blond hair. His back to them as he loosened the horses saddle. Her breath catching in her throat.

"Legolas?" She said, meaning to be louder but only a faint whisper leaving her lips.

Legola's turned slowly, the smile which had been on his face disappearing as he looked at her.

"Cousin.." He replied, starring at her, unsure of what do to. Thorin looking like he wanted to stand in between them both, his face dark and brooding.

"I came alone!" Legolas suddenly blurted out. "He does not know you are here!"

"You knew I was here?" Astrid replied, confused.

"Yes. I asked Lord Elrond to keep me informed of your whereabouts should he know" Legolas replied, Thorin half rolling his eyes.

"And for a few years I thought I could trust Lord Elrond!" He muttered.

"You can!" Lord Elrond's voice said calmly behind them. "Legolas was the only one I told you were alive, he came to me greatly distressed by what Thranduil had done and I felt it was right to let him know that his cousin was alive". Thorin grumbling something under his breath but not arguing with him, his glaring at Legolas softening slightly.

"We are waiting for you in the council room" Elrond said quietly turning and walking away.

Slowly walking forward Legolas passed Astrid the bag he had untied from his horse, not looking Thorin or Astrid in the eyes. His head bowed.

"It is a gift! I wasn't sure if you would like it but I did not feel that they belonged in the greenwood anymore" Legolas said quietly. Astrid opening the bad and seeing a small collection of beautiful items in it. A comb, a few pieces of jewellery, a small dagger even a pair of embellished shoes.

Astrid and Thorin looking up at him confused.

"They were Lumiel's" Legolas explained. Astrid's face going blank with shock, reaching into the bag and running her fingers over the comb, a few strands of pale gold hair still entwined in the needles.

"Your father? Wont he be angry?" Thorin asked, the faintest tinge of respect in his voice.

"If he is then he is!" Legolas replied curtly. "They were not his to keep!"

"Thank you!" Astrid whispered, looking up at Legolas and smiling. Running up to him and jumping up to hug him. Legolas taken by surprise and quickly bending slightly so that her feet still touched the ground.

"Thank you so much!" Astrid said again finally letting him go. Legolas with an amused smile on his face.

Quickly wiping her eyes so that the tears would not overflow Astrid quickly composed herself and turned to Thorin, her eye shining, clutching the bag like it was a child.

"We should go?" She said turning to go, Thorin not moving, a strange look on his face.

To Astrid's shock Thorin suddenly walked forward and took Legolas's hand firmly as if greeting him for the first time. Nodding his head towards the elf, a look in his eyes which could almost have been mistaken for gratitude.

"I am not overly fond of elves, but for what you have done for my wife I may have to reconsider that" Thorin said in a low voice, trying to speak in a low enough tone for Astrid to not hear him. Though of course that did not work, Astrid staring at him, a huge smile on her face as he walked back. Thorin trying to keep a stoic look on his face, the tiniest twitch of a smile at the corner of his mouth.

"What?" He grumbled. Astrid taking his hand and squeezing it tightly as they walked up the stairs towards the council courtyard. Astrid leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Nothing!" Astrid smiled. "Absolutely nothing!"

Thorin rubbed his tiredly, the bickering among the others making him want to leave but knowing he couldn't.

They had been bickering for hours. Boromir insisting that the ring should be returned to Gondor to be used to defend them, Gandalf insisting that nobody should be allowed to take it, that it's powers were too great. Gloin's son, Gimli arguing with Legolas. The noise was getting unbearable.

Turning to Astrid who was sitting by his side Thorin reached over and took her hand. Smiling at her reassuringly, Astrid doing the same.

Neither of them had said a word when they had entered the council courtyard, everyone turning to stare at them, Astrid for the first time in years feeling self conscious about the scar down the center of her lips.

Gimli staring at her and Thorin in wonder, Aragorn smiling at both of them, Borromir though looking at them like he had seen a ghost. Recognising Astrid from the fables about them which had reached almost every corner of Middle earth.

Nobody had said anything to them. Those that knew them not needing to and those which recognized them from the stories not sure what to say. Gimli especially, remembering the stories his father had told him as a child of Thorin and Astrid.

Now of course the silence was gone. The bickering driving both Thorin and Astrid slightly mad, both of them now used to silence after so many years in hiding.

Astrid watched the young half-ling, Frodo, on the other side of the circle, his face troubled, staring to the ring as if it was speaking to him. His face pale and frightened.

Suddenly Astrid gasped loudly, everyone turning to stare at her. Thorin quickly grabbing her as she nearly fell from her chair, Astrid clutching her head like there was a fire burning her mind. Bent over, her head touching her knees, Thorin's hands on her shoulders supporting her.

"Astrid! Astrid!" Thorin shouted dropping to his knees next to her and lifting her up. Everyone staring at them.

Pushing her back up Thorin's heart jumped into his mouth as he saw her right eye, her blue eye, had completely glazed over, a white film covering it. Staring at the ring, fear and then anger in her face.

Everyone was silent, even Gandalf, Legolas moving forward to stand next to her hoping he could do something to help. Thorin looking up at him, a worried helpless look on his face.

"Astrid!" Thorin shouted again. Moving his hands over hers and turning her head to look at him. Her eyes begging to close, flickering.

Shuddering Thorin suddenly felt a cold feeling running over him. Like a hand of ice had touched his shoulder, turning slowly and looking at the ring. A small voice seeming to whisper from it, sly evil words. Words of a dragon.

"Never!" Astrid suddenly hissed. Springing from her chair towards the ring.

The very air seemed to have gone dark, the birds having stopped singing. A strange glow emanating from the ring, a low hum in the air, like hundreds of little voices whispering. Astrid walking towards, her expression terrifying, pure anger, a blue glow seeming to surround her.

The whispers were getting louder, everyone could hear them. Soft seductive whispers, promises, threats, fears. None of them moved as Astrid picked the ring up in her hands and closed her fingers around it, Thorin stepping up behind her and taking her hand. Astrid gripping his hands almost as tightly as she held the ring. The whispers from it being silenced the minute she clenched it in her fist.

"I'll destroy you before you can ever hurt him!" Astrid whispered, glaring at her hand and tossing the ring back onto the stone podium. A burst of sparks flying from the ring as it hit the stone and a low hiss echoing seeming to come from it.

Inhaling sharply Astrid's legs gave way, Thorin catching her, her eyes rolling back and closing before opening them again. Staring up at everyone standing around her confused.

"Astrid! What...are you alright?" Thorin asked, stroking her face and resisting the urge to kiss her in front of everyone.

"The ring...it...it threatened you!" Astrid hissed, her face turning from confused to furious in a second. Danger radiating from her.

"The ring...it threatened you? Thorin?" Elrond said surprised, shocked even.

"Yes!" Astrid growled, her eyes on fire. Thorin helping her to her feet.

"That's...are you sure?" Gandalf asked. Astrid giving him a look as if to say 'don't question me' and nodding.

"The ring...the ring tries to lure people to it...it does not alienate them..." Elrond began. Astrid cutting in, angry and rattled.

"It threatened me! I'll destroy it!" Astrid hissed, a low vibrating hum rising from the ring as if responding to her words.

"I'll take it!" Frodo suddenly said jumping to his feet, everyone turning to look at him. "I will take the ring to Mordor!"

Gandalf stared at Frodo and Astrid, troubled and frightened by what he had just witnessed. The ring was not one to frighten those around it, that was not it's way. It liked to lure and seduce people towards it, tricking them into believing that it was simple a tool to be used, not a manipulative entity with it's own will and schemes. It NEVER threatened. Whatever it had seen in Astrid frightened it. She was a threat and the ring, sensing it it could not seduce her had resorted to the only other means available to it. Fear.

"I will go with you Frodo Baggins..." Gandalf began, walking up to both Frodo and Astrid. "But this...I feel that you are not to bear this alone! The ring...it does not threaten. I never has! It is a seducer, Astrid...I feel that Astrid has a part to play in this! The ring has seen something in her, something which frightens it! And I cannot help but feel this gives us a distinct advantage!"

Thorin felt his heart drop, frightened by what he suspected was on everyone's minds.

"Astrid should carry the ring!"

"Then I go with her!" Thorin said firmly, moving his arms around her shoulders and pulling her closer, Astrid still clutching his hand.

"Thorin, I fear that you must take a different path. All the armies of middle earth must answer this call, you, you could unite the armies of the Dwarves against Sauron!" Gandalf said slowly, Thorin stiffening, Astrid glaring at the wizard.

"Where my husband goes I go!" She growled in a low threatening tone.

"Astrid, the fate of all middle earth could depend on what happens here today! You must see that!" Gandalf said, trying to sound persuasive.

"Do you not remember Gandalf? Remember what I said to you hear in Rivendell 60 years ago?" Astrid muttered, Gandalf's face dropping as he realized what she was referring to. "I told you then that even should the end of days be upon us I would never grant you another favor. I meant it!"

Everyone stared at her, aghast by the vehemence in her voice. For such a small little thing Astrid had a strange capacity to install fear into others when she was angry.

"I am not the King under the mountain", Thorin said quietly. "Filli and Killi will respond to your call if asked to Gandalf. You have no need of me!"

"You Thorin Oakensheild have a power they do not, the power to inspire! True, they can lead your people to war, but not as you can. You must see this!" Elrond said.

"And after the battle, once we have won again against our enemies...will they turn against my wife again as they did then?" Thorin asked, his voice deceptively calm, only Astrid being able to sense the deep anger hiding under the surface of his words.

"Our people have changed!" Gimli said getting up, looking at Thorin like he had just met a hero he had always idolised. Which in a sense he had. Having grown up on Gloin's tales of Thorin and Astrid. "The legends of the Baraz-lagil are spoken among our people with reverence! You are seen as a hero! A great king who would always lead his people to victory! If you were to return to them we would be unstoppable!"

"To be unstoppable I need my wife by my side!" Thorin replied, touched by what Gloin's son had said but still resolved.

"The ring will hurt the half-ling..."Astrid said quietly, as if suddenly remembering a dream. "I saw it's mind. It wished for him to carry it and then corrupt him" Astrid said turning to Frodo who looked back at her terrified.

"Frodo is strong" Gandalf said smiling reassuringly.

"I do not doubt it!" Astrid replied. "I have seen the great strength of the half-ling's before".

"If Frodo is to carry the ring then I shall accompany him!" Gandalf said, moving to stand by Frodo, one by one various members of the congregation stepping forward. Boromir, Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli. Even the three half-lings who had been watching from nearby, Sam, Merry, Pippin.

"Astrid...while you may not be willing to hear me then listen to what you know to be right!" Gandalf urged her. "You know that Thorin longs for his people! For the mountain! The ring has threatened him, then you must destroy this threat and let him rally the dwarves against Sauron!"

Astrid said nothing, clutching Thorin's hand so hard it was almost hurting him. Knowing in her heart that what Gandalf said was true.

Thorin did miss his people, and Astrid had sworn to herself many times that should the the opportunity arise for him to be re-united with them she would never stand in the way. But this, to be separated from him, to not have him beside her to face the dangers and fears which would confront them. This was not how she would have wished it.

"Is there no way for us to be together?" She whispered turning to Elrond who smiled sadly at her, shaking his head.

"If Thorin is to rally his people he must make for Erabor and you towards Mordor".

Astrid looked frighted, like a trapped animal. Turning to look at Thorin, her eyes wide and worried.

"Can the half-ling not take the ring as he has offered?" Thorin asked quietly, knowing that this was the journey they had both sensed was coming towards them, the one they had both feared.

"Frodo will take the ring, he is a ring-bearer, but Astrid, Astrid posses something the ring cannot tarnish. There is no place in her heart for it's whisperings." Gandalf said quietly. "She must take the ring first! For Frodo's sake and for Thorin's! One ring bearer the ring can hurt gravely over such a long journey, but with two the burden would be shared!"

Astrid turned away from them, angry, frightened, not wanting anyone to see the conflicting emotions flashing across her face.

"Who will go with Thorin?" She asked finally, her voice dangerously close to breaking. Thorin's face hardening as it often did when he wished to conceal his emotions to others present, but not saying a word. "Who will go with my husband? I do not trust Lord Thranduil to allow him to pass through Mirkwood". An ashamed look crossing Legola's face as she said the words. Looking down at his feet.

"I will!" One of the other elves said stepping forward, Glorfindel was his name, Thorin's face dropping. "I will escort him to Erabor".

"I would rather the other elf traveled with me!" Thorin muttered under his breath motioning at Legolas, trying to use Astrid's trick of making light of a serious situation to cheer her up a little. For once it did not work. Astrid's face pale.

"Very well..." She whispered, resigned. A cold hush gripping both their hearts.

"I will take the ring!"

* * *

**I hadn't planned on separating them but it just happened! Not entirely sure how this is going to pan out but I really want to cover what the Dwarves were doing in the War of the Ring. **


	24. Chapter 24: Come Back to Me

Astrid did not want to cry but she could not help it. She had promised herself she would pretend and stay strong for Thorin, knowing it was hard for him too, but after 60 years of hiding nothing from him it it was impossible to start pretending now.

Her head resting on his bare chest she let the tears role down her face silently, her hands playing with the hair on his chest absent-mindedly. Thorin's arms around her, his hand running up and down the side of her face trying to comfort her.

"I'm sorry!" Astrid whispered. "I made you promise me you would not leave, and then I'm the one to leave!"

Thorin said nothing for a moment, his chin resting against the top of her head. Breathing heavily, feeling just as emotional as Astrid but somehow managing to hide it.

"We both knew this day was coming" He finally said softly, struggling with the words. "There was no escaping it".

Rubbing at her eyes Astrid tried to stop herself crying, seeing the first rays of morning light start peeping through the open window. In a few hours they would have to leave, at most they had another two hours alone before they would have to leave their separate ways. She did not want to spend them crying.

"Don't hide them âzyungel!" Thorin whispered softly. Turning onto his side and lifting her chin so that she would look up at him. "You haven't hidden anything from me for 60 years, don't start now!" He whispered, kissing her eyelids.

"I don't want to spend our last night crying!' Astrid replied looking at him, running her fingers through his hair and beard as she so often did when she was worried.

"This is not our last night!" Thorin replied sternly, pulling her closer. "This is just another journey and just like before I will come back to you! The ring, Sauron, Saruman none of them will stop me finding you! I will take the arkenstone and demand the armies of the dwarves honour their allegiance! I will find you and before the seven armies of the dwarves I will lay the arkenstone at your feet!"

Astrid smiled, chuckling slightly. "Maybe this time they will not try to kill us!" She laughed. Thorin managing a faint smile. _She was joking again, that at least was a good sign. _

The sun was getting brighter, the light for the first time in her life making Astrid's eyes water, burying her head in his chest. Thorin's arms closing around her to shield the light from her.

"Where shall I wait for you?" Astrid asked quietly. "Gandalf thinks that Sauron will attempt to destroy Gondor. Is that were I should wait for you?" Astrid asked, looking up at him and kissing his lips softly. "I cannot take the ring all the way to Mordor! If there is to be a battle I must be at your side!

"I do not know! It will take me at least three months to gather the armies of the dwarves and reach Gondor, we may have to fight Saruman first. Nothing is certain".

_Nothing is certain. Such simple terrible words._

"Nothing is certain!" Astrid repeated sadly, the tears trickling down her face with twice the intensity.

"One thing is though!" Thorin said quickly, roughly turning her face towards him and kissing her firmly. "I will find you! No matter what army stands between me or how long it takes I will find you and then nothing will part us again!" Thorin growled. Holding her so tightly he was almost hurting her.

"How do you know?" She laughed teasingly, remembering how often they had said such similar words all those years ago. Thorin smiling as he remembered, repeating what he had said then.

"Because I'm stubourn!" He smiled.

* * *

For the first time in her life Astrid cursed the light that morning. Glaring up at the rising sun as if it was the ring itself. Holding Thorin's hand like a vice.

The others were all waiting for her in the courtyard, the one horse they were bringing bridled and saddled.

On the far side of the courtyard Glorfindel was waiting with his own horse and a pony for Thorin. All of them watching them as they walked towards them. Astrid feeling like her heart was being held in cruel hand which was slowly pulling it apart.

Her face grave Arwen walked over to Astrid clutching something small in her hand, opening both of them and presenting them each with a silver necklace, one of a small jasmine flower and the other of a thistle. Passing Astrid the jasmine and Thorin the thistle.

"For the journey!" She whispered, managing a smile before her face went cold again, something clearly troubling her.

"What's wrong?" Astrid asked, sensing something Arwen was not telling her.

"My love also leaves me today!" Arwen whispered, Astrid glancing over at Aragorn and suddenly noticing the evenstar around his neck.

Taking the necklace Astrid thanked Arwen, smiling reassuringly at her and turning to Thorin passing him her necklace.

"Take mine?" She said quietly. Thorin nodding and moving to put the necklace around her neck . Astrid doing the same for him.

"Astrid...the ring" Elrdon said calmly, passing her a small velvet bag with the ring inside. Astrid scowling as the bag was placed in her hand. The tiny ring feeling so heavy for such a small object. Opening the bag Astrid pulled the ring out, the ring on a long mithril chain which was thankfully longer than the one of the thistle around her neck.

"The chain is long!" She smiled, trying to find some kind of humor in the situation but struggling. "That is good. I won't have it sitting at the same level at this!" She smiled touching the thistle necklace around her neck.

"It is time to go!" Eldrond said quietly. Astrid nodding at him, her mouth pressed into a hard line, turning to Thorin. Both of them gripping each other's hand so hard their knuckles were white.

"Come back to me!" Astrid whispered, turning leaning her forehead against his. The rest of the fellowship pretending to see to the horses to give them privacy. Thorin nodding, not trusting himself to say a word should his voice break.

They did not kiss, they did not even hug. Both of them feeling that there was too much of a finality to such an expression. Finally letting go of each other's hands and walking towards their respective company. Elrond biding them farewell as they each filed out of the court yard, Astrid walking ahead of the company and turning to the left, Thorin to the right, each of them turning for a brief moment to look at each other, a reassuring smile on each others faces before turning and walking ahead on their new journey.

* * *

"She is a strange one the dwarf maid!" Boromir said quietly under his breath to Aragorn, feeling more comfortable discussing his thoughts with Aragorn than say Legolas who he had gathered was Astrid's cousin. "I thought dwarf maids were meant to be ugly? With long beards like their men?"

Aragorn flashed Boromir a slightly annoyed look before replying to Boromir calmly. "She is Dwelven, half-elf half-dwarf. Surely you have heard the tales of her?"

"Aye, I have, each one more outlandish than the next!" Boromir laughed. "I have heard that she is cursed by a shadow, a shadow that kills for her. That she turned into a great dragon and destroyed Smaug, I have even heard it said that she is a witch who can enchants kings and lures them into leaving behind their people. Though now that I have seen her I must admit I do not pity Thorin as I once did!" Boromir laughed, not noticing that Aragorn's face had gone hard and almost angry.

"Those are all lies! Thorin was no enchantment except for love of her!"

"If love is not an enchantment then what is!" Boromir chuckled, still not seeing the look on Aragorn's face.

"She is no witch, though the dragon...that is true!" Aragorn said, smiling slightly at the frightened look on Boromir's face as he walked ahead to walk beside Astrid. Legolas walking beside her silently. Astrid turning and grinning at him slightly.

"Why did you tell him that?" She asked, knowing perfectly well why he had.

"Well...if he fears a dragon may overhear his remarks perhaps he will be a little more wise as to the words he utters!" Aragorn smiled at her, turning to talk to Gandalf a while.

Looking down Astrid pulled out the ring from under her shirt, the velvet bag Elrond had hidden it in still in her hands. Legolas stared at the ring, something about it worrying him and fascinating him as she tied the velvet bag over it, covering the ring, not wanting the cold metal to touch her skin.

"The thistle?" He asked "why a thistle?"

Looking up at him, trying to ignore how much he looked like his father Astrid explained it to him. Keeping her voice low so that the others would not hear her. A look of both shame and interest on Legolas's face. Astrid trying to keep all mentions of his father as vague as possible.

"I wish I could have met Felin..."Legolas said finally. "I think I would have liked him! He sounded brave and kind".

"I trust you think that of Thorin too?" Astrid asked smiling.

"I...in truth I do not know what to think of Thoin" Legolas replied. His honestly surprising her. "He seems so...gruff! So different to you! You are light-footed, you smile often. You remind me of the jasmine of the greenwood, wild, beautiful and often mistaken for being delicate. Thorin reminds me of-"

"A thistle?" Astrid interrupted, grinning. Legolas smiling and nodding.

"Yes. Corse and prickly!"

Astrid laughed loudly, the rest of the fellowship looking over at her surprised. She had looked so utterly heartbroken but a few hours ago in Rivendell yet here she was laughing. Her very elven laugh catching those who did not know her by surprise.

"He's not that corse and prickly!" Astrid chuckled fondly. Playing absent-mindedly with the thistle necklace.

She had decided she liked Legolas already. He was kind, and despite who his father was she understood that he had loved his aunt deeply and in turn cared for her too.

"Was your father very angry with you when he found out about you helping us?" Astrid asked, her voice going serious.

"Yes, but there was not much he could do. Tauriel felt his anger the most"

"Tauriel...she is now queen of Erabor is she not?" Astrid asked, a hurt look crossing Legolas's face.

"Yes!" He replied quietly. "She married the dark haired dwarf Kili".

"You loved her?" Astrid said quietly, recognising the look on his face.

"Once yes!" Legolas whispered, keeping his voice as low as possible.

"I'm sorry!" Astrid replied, not knowing what else to say. "I did not know!"

"She is happy. That is what matters!" Legolas replied managing a forced smile.

"Perhaps it is punishment on my family that my father denied your parent's love so it turn mine should be forbidden".

"No!" Astrid replied firmly. "Your fathers sin is his own! There is no blame on you".

"So you forgive me?" Legolas asked. Astrid staring at him surprised.

"I never blamed you cousin! There is no need to forgive".


	25. Chapter 25 Under and Over

Thorin had grown accustomed to the silence over that past few weeks. Glorfindel not being much of a talker and to be honest Thorin was grateful for that. He was not in the mood for talking, lest of all to an elf he did not know.

Each morning he woke, his arms reaching for Astrid out of habit, waking with a start when he realised she wasn't there. The pain of separation refreshing itself each morning.

But even then Thorin would still whisper the words he had greeted her will every morning for the past 60 years.

"It is a new day yâsith", he would whisper, looking at the sunrise. Glorfindel always pretending to not have heard him.

Finally, after what must have been at least two weeks of traveling Glorfindel a question which had been burning on his mind for the past weeks.

"Why do your kin not know that you're alive? Your nephews, they believe you to be dead?"

Thorin looked sullenly over at him. "I had no wish to be king. After what my own people did to Astrid I did not think I could lead them. It was better to let them believe I was dead and to let Fili and Killi take the thrones".

"And now? Will you take the Throne now?"

"No. I do not want it!" Thorin snapped back, not so much angry at Glorfindel but more at the pool of worries he was disrupting. A pool which had remained calm untill now, ripples running along the surface.

There was an awkward silence for a few moment till Thorin calmed himself, asking a question which had long played on his mind.

"Why did you choose to help me?

"I met a skin changer once. An old skin changer I was very fond of. She was taken by Azog and I spent many years searching for her, then one day I met a skin-changer named Beorn who told me she had died a few years past and that Astrid had been the one to save her. I had never met your wife before, I had only heard tales of the lives she had saved. That day I swore that then the opportunity presented itself I would find a way to re-pay her that great debt!"

"Uma. You speak of Uma" Thorin said quietly, moved by the emotion in the elf's eyes.

"Yes!" Glorfindel said smiling. "Uma!"

"I seem to owe many of my allegiances to my wife!" Thorin chuckled, a fond look in his eyes.

"Many wrongs have been righted by her!" Glorfindel replied, nothing but respect and admiration in his voice.

"I suppose to you it must appear that she married less than what she deserved?" Thorin joked, trying to use Astrid's tactic of self deprecating humor to lighten the mood.

"I would never question the Lady Astrid!" Glorfindel replied, sounding shocked and misunderstanding Thorin's question for the jest it was meant to be.

"It was a jest!" Thorin laughed, amused by how much he had ruffled the usually calm elf.

"I was always lead to believe that dwarf kings' did not jest!" Glorfindel grinned.

"We all have bad habits!" Thorin replied, surprised by how civil the conversation was.

Out of nowhere a cold breeze swept down from the mountain. Glorfindel and Thorin looking up at the misty mountains which were so close now. The snow visible on their peaks. Thorin's eyes running along them, spying the storm clouds which were brewing above them to the east.

"I hope they are too far east for the storms. I would not wish to cross the mountains with those clouds above me!" Thorin muttered, partly to himself and partly out loud. His fingers on the jasmine pendent around his neck.

* * *

Astrid was cold. Freezing in fact. They had been unable to pass over the misty mountains, the storm being too strong, Gandalf swearing that he could hear the voice of Saruman in the wind. Convinced that the storms ferocity was down to some sorcery of the white wizard's.

After what had seemed like an age they had decided to attempt to pass under the mountain through the mines of Moria, something which had seemed to greatly worry Gandalf and Astrid too. They had decided to let Frodo decide which way they should go as it was he who had first volunteered to carry the ring and Astrid considered herself just a stand-in till she heard news of Thorin arriving from the north.

Even then she had been the one to carry the ring the last few weeks, and thought it could just be her mind it seemed to be getting progressively heavier the further she walked. It had surprised her how tired she seemed to be getting the last few weeks, every morning waking up like she had been sleepwalking when she knew she had not been.

Most of the others had not spoken to her apart from Legolas and Aragorn and Frodo. Boromir in particular seemed to be quite wary of her, even avoiding eye contact. Gimli making occasional conversation with her but still being to be too much in awe of her reputation to manage anything else.

Astrid had grown very fond of her cousin Legolas over the past few weeks, the talk blond elf speaking to her often and asking her everything he could think of about her life, Thorin, the places she had traveled. Even noticing how she would reach for Thorin in her sleep and wake each time with an abandoned look on her face. Going back to sleep each time clutching the thistle necklace, curling up like a small child and pulling her cloak around her. Legolas often placing another blanket over her as she slept.

They had been sitting outside the gate to Moria for hours now, the moon high in the sky. Gandalf muttering by the door, trying to remember the password. Astrid sitting by the lake, running her fingers over the the thistle necklace, her eyes closed.

Looking down her her hand Astrid gasped in shock as she realized she had been running her fingers over the ring instead. Jumping to her feet and pulling the ring off over her head. Passing it to Frodo.

"Take it! Take it please!" Astrid said passing it to him, a disgusted look on her face. Frodo quickly doing as she asked, Astrid walking away back to the side of the lake and washing her hands in the water as if trying to rid herself of it's touch. Feeling a deep relief at no longer having the ring around her neck.

The minute her hands touched the water Astrid felt herself shudder, the very hairs on the back of her neck lifting. Looking out at the lake, something about it's unnatural stillness worrying her.

Legolas walking up be side her and asking what was wrong.

"Something is watching us!" Astrid whispered back, drawing her bow. Turning as they heard the great doors open, everyone filing in quickly. Astrid and Legolas behind them all facing the lake until they passed under the doors, Astrid's keen nose instantly smelling the foul odour of death and decay.

She knew Dwalin, Balin and Ori had tried to reclaim Moria in the years pasts, when they heard nothing from them Astrid had feared in her heart that the mission had failed. Mourning the only dwarf she had ever considered a father-figure but still holding a hope in her heart that her fears were misguided, and that the hardened warrior had indeed survived.

Seeing the corpses which littered the entrance, orc arrows still embedded in the skeletons they all turned quickly to leave.

None of them had noticed the long tentacle which had slithered out from the lake behind them, suddenly wrapping it's self around Frodo's ankle and dragging him towards the lake. Frodo screaming as his legs were pulled out from under him and pulled towards the lake.

Astrid and Legolas turning as Frodo was dragged past them, firing simultaneously at the large creature which was dragging itself out of the lake. The great creature bellowing in pain as each arrow found their mark.

Boromir stared as Astrid leapt onto one of the nearby tentacles of the great beast, Frodo now hovering over the mouth of the great creature. Screaming in terror.

Pulling back her bow as far as she could Astrid aimed for the open mouth of the creature, her arrow shooting forward and hitting it right at the back of it's mouth. It's great jaw closing in pain, tossing Frodo back towards the lake side. Astrid throwing herself backwards into an elegant somersault, landing on the lake shore and turning to fire one more shot as they all retreated back into the mountain. The great beast pulling itself onto the shore and angrily tearing at the door. The stone of the mountain creaking with a terrible scream as it was torn apart by the powerful arms of the creature.

The roof above them collapsing and darkness closing in.

For a moment nobody said a word. The only only sound being their hurried breaths.

Raising his staff a bright white light began to glow from the stone entwined in the tip of Gandalf's staff.

"We have only one choice. We must face the long dark of Moria!" Gandalf muttered, walking forward, all of them slowly following him.

"Be on your guard! The are fouler things that orcs in the deep dark places of the world!"

* * *

They had been walking for what seemed like hours now, the half-lings especially looking so tired after scaling the unbelievable amount of steps. Astrid remarking to Legolas how much it reminder her of Erabor.

"Is it true you killed the dragon Smaug?" Gimli suddenly blurted out.

"Yes...it is!" Astrid said smiling.

"If you can shape-shift then why on earth could you not fly to Mordor with the ring and destroy it yourself?" Boromir asked, clearly still distrustful of her.

"I have never been able to use that gift except in great need!" Astrid replied, realizing how frustrating it must sound to Boromir. "I was not born with it, it was a gift, had I been born with it I would have been able to use it at will but as a gift i can only use it when all other hope seems lost".

'How convenient!" Boromit mumbled, storming ahead of them. Legolas glaring at him.

"How is Gloin?" Astrid asked Gimli as they walked up yet another never-ending flight of stairs.

"He is well. He resides in Erabor and often told me about you. I was raised on tales of your bravery!"

Legolas laughed to himself, the awestruck look on Gimli's face looking quite out of place. Gimli hearing him and turning to glare at him. "What is so amusing master elf?" He snapped, wishing he could push the pointy-eared elf over the edge.

"Tales of my bravery?" Astrid laughed, trying to distract him from Legolas. "Then Gloin left out many parts of the story!" She smiled. But Gimli ignored her, finally giving into the temptation to ask her everything his father had never told him about her.

"Is it true the legend of you destroying both Azog and Bolog on the fields of Baraz-lagil? My father told me you slew him on Kholoh's rock and then offered his head to Thorin as a sign of his victory".

"I did!" Astrid smiled, her eyes flashing as she remembered the terrible moment the goblins had had Thorin pressed against the rocks, pulling him by his arms and hair against the rock at Bolog's feet. The gundabad ork with his mace raised to crush Thorin's head. It still angered her to think of it.

For a moment Gimli was silent, wishing with all his might that he could have seen the day he head heard so many of the company talk about with awe in their voices. Still quite unable to believe that he was standing beside the woman herself.

"What do they say of me?" Astrid asked suddenly, turning to Gilmi. Her eyes almost worried. "Do they still call me witch?"

Gimli stared at her, slightly shocked that she would think such a thing. "No my Lady no! Your name is spoken with reverence and awe among the people of Erabor! There is scarcely a female child in Erabor which does not bear your name in your honour!"

"In Erabor...what of the Iron Hills?" Astrid asked, now clearly worried. Fear for Thorin in her face. "What do they say of me there?"

"The Iron Hills...they tell different tales of you there! Lord Fili has forbidden for there to be evil words spoken of you, but..they fear you there!" Gimli said quietly. Wishing he could have happier words to say but not daring to lie to her.

"Lord Fili?" Astrid repeated. "He would not allow any harm to come to Thorin? Is his hold on the Iron Hills strong?" Astrid asked.

"His hold is strong and he is respected. But I cannot lie my Lady, there are those, kin of Dáin and his cursed who would not be happy to see him!"

Nodding, thinking him for his honesty Astrid walked quietly ahead, her hands on the thistle necklace again, rubbing it worriedly.

"Dáin's cursed?" Legolas asked Gimli.

"Those of Dáin's army who tried to kill Thorin and Astrid on the fields of Baraz-lagil. Very few of them made the journey home. Those that did died terrible deaths. They tell tales of a shadow which haunted them to their graves. Never being able to sleep from the screams the shadow made them hear in their minds. The all went mad before death finally claimed them. The dwarves do not forget such things!" Gimli said grimly.

"Would they harm Thorin?" Legolas asked.

"I do not know, the dwarves are not quick to forgive!"


	26. Chapter 26: Flame

A deep hush fell over all of them as they entered the room, their previous wonder at seeing the halls of Moria gone as they entered the stone room gone. Gimli falling on his knees before the stone coffin. Astrid feeling like her knees would buckle too as she read the name on the tombstone.

**BALIN SON OF FUNDIN**

**LORD OF MORIA**

"Balin!" Astrid whispered, pain in her voice, walking up beside the stone coffin and kneeling quietly beside it. Resting her head against the stone and resisting the urge to weep, Gimli resisting no such urge and wailing a little too unashamed. Gandalf picking up an old faded book of the ground and starting to read it.

As he did Astrid got to her feet looking around the room for signs of the others she knew had gone with Balin. Spying Ori's sling shot on the ground, a small skeleton not far from him. Astrid could not help herself, tears filling her eyes as she recognised the mittens on the now skeletal hands.

"Oh Ori!" Astrid cried, kneeling down next to the skeleton, two arrows embedded in it's chest.

_We cannot get out! Drums, drums in the deep, they are coming!_

Astrid barely noticed the racket that shook every corner of the room as Pippin accidentally knocked a skeleton down the small shaft at the back of the room. Everyone turning to glare at Pipin except Astrid who pulled the skeleton into her arm, rocking back and forth slightly. Tears running down her face.

"Ori! Little Ori!" She cried quietly. Stroking what remained of his face. Boromir seeing her giving her a look as if he was watching a mad woman.

Then they heard the drums.

"They are coming!" Legolas muttered to himself. Everyone running forward to barricade the door.

"No!" Astrid hissed to herself, standing slowly, still holding Ori's remains in her arms. "I am!"

Storming up to the stone coffin Gimly only just had time to move as Astrid pushed the stone with her foot, somehow managing to kick the massive stone to the side so that a crack large enough to fit Ori's remains fitted inside.

Gently putting his remains down along side Balin Astrid heaved at the stone, pulling it back over the stone casket. Her face taunt and dangerous.

She knew she could not take the bodies with her, but at least in the casket there was not as much of a change they could be desecrated by the orcs.

"Get ready to run!" Astrid hissed.

Looking over to Boromir Aragorn grinned. "You will remember this day!"

With a crash the door was forced open, a wave of orcs rushing in. Legolas only had time to shoot one shot before a large wolf rushed past him and threw itself into the oncoming horde, it's powerful jaws closing down on one of larger orks and crushing it's head in one vicious clamp. The orcs, terrified by the rage and strength of Astrid in her wolf form retreating, crushing each in their rush to get out of the chamber. The others filing behind her and following her out of the chamber, Boromir barely able to keep his mouth closed. For a moment all of them feeling like there was a chance they would make it out alive.

As soon at they exited the chamber that hope was dampened. There were hundreds, no, thousands of the orcs. Swarming down the pillars like spiders. The scuttling sound of their crude armour on the stone sounding like the tread of hundreds of insects.

"Durin help us!" Gimi muttered under his breath.

* * *

Thorin couldn't help feeling the pang of emotion as he saw the gate of Erebor rise up in front of him, hundreds of men, dwarves and a few sparse elves walking in and out of the gates. The gates had been cleaned, the ash and soot from smaug scrubbed away to reveal the dark green rock underneath.

The bones of Smaug nailed to the gateway arch like a trophy, crows having made a nest in the giant skull.

Instinctively he reached for Astrid's hand beside him, only to feel a gust of cold air rattle his fingers. Again remembering that she was not there. A quiet look of disappointment and sadness crossing his face.

These past few weeks traveling had been hard, with nothing but silence to distract him from the empty space beside him. As much as he was dreading revealing himself to Kili part of him was glad he was finally at Erebor. Now at least he would have something to distract him from her absence.

"It is probably best you wait for me" Thorin said quietly to Glorfindel. Glorfindel nodding his head and watching as Thorin walked through the large gate, the many dwarves bustling around him completely oblivious to him, his hood firmly pulled over his face.

Reaching up to his neck Thorin gasped the jasmine pendant as hard as he could, removing it from his neck and wrapping it around his hand so he could clutch it firmly. Lookning around him as he walked Thorin couldn't help but feel pride at how the great mountain kingdom had been restored, not longer a ruin but a thriving metropolis.

Ahead of him he could see the throne, a group of dwarves huddled there speaking amongst each other, their backs turned to him. Thorin taking a deep breath as he recognized Gloin's long red hair and Kili's long black hair. Two royal guard standing near by.

Taking a deep breath, gripping the jasmine in his hands even tighter, Thorin lowered his hood and walked purposefully towards the throne.

Seeing him walking towards them the guards stiffened, something about the dwarf making them nervous. Seeing the guards stiffen Killi and Gloin turned around, both of them going ashen.

"Kili. Gloin" Thorin said bluntly. Not knowing what else to say, Astrid usually being the wordsmith out of the two of them, and so restoring to his usual seemingly curt.

Killi stared at him, his mouth opening and closing. Completely unable to say a word.

Thorin couldn't help noticing how time had changed them, Gloin now with a circle of white hairs around his face like he had dunked his face in four and only cleaned his face. Even Killi looking so much older, now with a reasonable beard and the tiniest flecks of grey lace in his head.

"Thorin!" Gloin managed to stutter, stumbling forward with his hand reached out to touch his as if he expected him to evaporate. Gasping and stepping back when Thorin took his arm firmly. The tiniest smile at the corner of his mouth.

Sensing something was going on a crowd had started to gather on the battlements surrounding the throne and along the raised footway leading to the throne. Some of them whispering, faint gasps and mumblings of "Thorin!" echoing through the hall.

"Thorin..."Killi said finally, trying to think of something else to say but completely unable to think of what to say. He could not believe it, Thorin didn't look like he'd aged a single day, if anything he was sure Thorin's hair was distinctly darker.

Rushing forward Killi hugged his uncle, the smile on his face so large it stretched from ear to ear.

"You're alive!" He laughed. Thorin nodding.

"Yes I am!"

"And Astrid?" Kili asked, looking behind Thorin as if he expected her to be hiding in the crowd.

"That's what I need to speak to you about!" Thorin said quietly under his breath. Fili's smile dropping, realising something was very seriously wrong.

"Follow me!" Kili said walking away from the throne, desperate to know everything and what could have possibly been so important to make Thorin come out of hiding now of all times.

Suddenly Thorin gasped loudly, gripping his arm, pain on his face. His arm was on fire, like a burning brand had been pressed against it. But it was nothing compared to the fear he suddenly felt, fear for Astrid.

Ignoring the pain Thorin walked forward, everyone looking at him with a confused and alarmed look on their faces.

Thorin knew there would be no wound, no visible cause of the pain. But he did know that hundreds of miles away Astrid was hurt, and for the first time in 60 years he was not there beside her.

"Please be safe âzyungel!" He whispered to himself, clutching the jasmine pendant.


	27. Chapter 27: Heartsick

Astrids arm was on fire but it was a pain she could bear. The pain of loosing Gandalf was far far worse. The were all in shock, having just left the gates of Moria, Astrid's arm burning.

It had all happened so fast. Pippin had tripped as they were running from the balrog, Astrid turning into her human form and picking him up. The balrog pulling the flaming whip from around it's neck and swiping it at her, the very tip catching her arm. Astrid screaming from the pain, her whole arm going numb, suddenly feeling so dizzy and nauseous. Scrambling across the bridge of Khazad-dûm, nearly tripping over the edge side several times. Gandalf running forward to face the balrog and help her across.

"Legolas help them up!" Aragorn said calmly, cleaning his sword and walking over to Astrid. Boromir angrily asking that he give them more time to grieve for Gandalf. Legolas trying to explain that they had no time, that come nightfall the entire mountain side would be swarming with orcs.

"Let me see!" Aragorn said reaching for Astrid's arm. Astrid pulling away from him, tears on her face. Getting up silently and walking with the other's slowly towards Lothlorien. Pulling her hood over her face to hide the tears, an overwhelming need to have Thorin by her side consuming her.

She had failed. For the first time in her life she had failed to protect someone in her company. True, she knew that it would have been impossible to defeat something even Gandalf himself had not been able to protect himself from, but there wasn't always logic to guilt.

Reaching up to her thistle necklace Astrid took it off from around her neck so that she could hold it in her hand, trying to imagine that she had Thorin beside her. His hands holding hers, not saying anything, just to be able to rest her head against his chest and have his arms around her.

Nobody said anything for the next few hours, the sun slowly falling lower and lower as they approached the woods of Lothlorien. Everyone mourning silently. Astrid walking at a distance from everyone.

As they reached the forest of Lothlorien they all felt a change fall over them, the air seeming lighter and purer. Gimil though looking quite visibly nervous.

Walking up beside her Legolas asked her if she had been to Lothlorien before. Astrid shaking her head, not trusting herself to speak incase it triggered another burst of tears.

"Are the tales true?" Gimli asked walking closer to them, his hand on his ax, alert. "I have heard that Lothlorien is ruled by a she-witch".

The words had barely left his mouth than they heard the sound of a dozen bows flexing their strings, looking up and seeing they were surrounded by a large group of elven scouts.

"I guess you will find out master Dwarf!" Legolas replied.

* * *

Kili took a deep breath. Still trying to process everything Thorin had just told him, the few people in the room, Tauriel, several guards and Fili's daughter, Filiel, having the exact same reaction.

"Why did you not return to the mountain sooner?" Kili asked, almost accusingly.

"If I had would you not have insisted I take your place as king under the mountain?" Thorin replied simply, the jasmine flower still in his hand, running his fingers over it repetitivlely.

Killi nodding his head and looking less annoyed, "You could have let me know you live though! Dis will be so happy to know you live! She was heartbroken!"

"It will be good to see her!" Thorin said, managing a faint smile. "But Kili, why did Fili not become King under the mountain? As the oldest it should have been his place to take the throne".

Reaching for Tauriels hand, smiling at his elven wife fondly, Kili turned to look back at Thorin. "Fili did not want to take the throne of Erabor and there were many...prophesies which started after Baraz-lagil, they said that until and dwarf king and his elven wife sat on the thrones of Erebor the mountain would be forever cursed".

Shaking his head Thorin smiled. "I'm glad for you! For you both!" Thorin said smiling at Tauriel and Killi, Filiel with a proud look on her face.

Much like Astrid Filiel had the hight of a dwarf, except unlike Astrid she did not have elven ears, though in every other aspect of her appearance she was decidedly elven. The high cheekbones, the willowy figure and a way of walking which was almost dance-like.

"I heard that you also have a son?" Thorin asked, Tauriel nodding her head.

"We named him Thorin" She smiled. Thorin looking taken aback.

"I did not know you had named him after me..." He said quietly, clearing his throat quickly.

"We felt with so many Astrid's it would be nice to have a child named Thorin", Tauriel laughed.

"Where is he now?" Thorin asked, the pain in his arm slowly fading, relief running through both his mind and body. If the pain was going then Astrid was safe.

Getting up to pass Thorin a flask of ale Killi smiled happily to himself, unable to hide his joy at seeing his uncle again.

"He's in Lothlorien"

* * *

Astrid stared up at the tall dwarf as he walked up to her, his face so much like Kili's it was startling. He stood a good two heads taller than her though he would have been considered quite short by elf standards, his ears ever so mildly pointed.

"Astrid? The Lady Galadriel told me you were here...my name is Thorin, Thorin the third Killi of Erebor and the Lady Tauriel are my parents". The dwarf said, his voice deep but reserved. Astrid surprised by how reserved and proper he seemed considering who his father was.

"Thorin? Killi named you Thorin?" Astrid managed to say, struggling any kind of words, the sound half catching in her throat.

"Yes!" Thorin replied. "Thorin the third"

Getting up slowly Astrid looked at the young Thorin, surprised at how elven but dwarven he looked. She suspected, given that he was in Lothlorien and did not appear to be even slightly uncomfortable surrounded by so many elves that he felt more akin to his elven side than his dwarven half.

"I'm sorry...I don't feel much like talking at the moment" Astrid said quietly. "I need some time alone, please don't take my silence for rudeness".

"I understand Lady Astrid" Thorin said bowing slightly, looking at her in awe and fascination, turning to go.

Like she used to do so often when she needed space, Astrid left the others behind, finding a tree she could scale and slowly begging to climb it. The tree being so tall it took her just under an hour to reach the top branches. Sitting down on one of the furthest branches and humming to herself sadly. The old song she had sung in the dungeons in Mirkwood suddenly finding their way to her lips. Astrid shocked that she still remembered them after all these years. Her sad song as she used to call it.

She had not sung that song in over 60 years. Not since Thorin.

Thorin. It was becoming more than heartsickness now. It was becoming quite painful. The past few weeks had been littered with small reminders of his absence. Waking to an empty space next to her each day, not having his strong arms comfort her during the nigh. His strong silence presence beside her during the day. But the worst part was now, when she so desperately wanted to cry and to not have him there with her.

She wanted to leave. To walk away and find him, to leave that accursed ring behind and be with Thorin again.

"You are not a coward!" She whispered to herself. "You miss him, but you would not be able to face him if you left now! You must keep going!"


	28. Chapter 28: Fears

Thorin couldn't sleep, tossing and turning, trying to find a comfortable position but each time he did so his arms feeling empty. A massive void beside him where Astrid always slept.

Sitting up Thorin walked to the window, looking out and breathing deeply. Opening the windows and letting the cold air fill the room.

It was quite unnerving how the room, his old room, had not been changed. Everything had been left precisely the way he had left. The broken remainders of the furniture they had destroyed the night they had found Astrid naked on the mountain side still scattered along the walls. Only now the room was decidedly cleaner, in fact as he looked around Thorin could not so much as see one tiny spec of dust anywhere. Whoever had been maintaining the room all these years had obviously taken great care to leave everything exactly where it had been left. The only reason he could think of for someone to have done that was superstition.

As amusing as it was most of the time it was occasionally unnerving how ardently some people, especially the dwarves of Erebor believed some of the myths and superstitions about them.

From the window he could see the plains far bellow him, even just with the moonlight he could see the stained earth of Baraz-lagil, hundreds of lanterns glowing around it like a yellow hallo, making the red earth seem to glow in the darkness.

Looking at it Thorin could feel his blood rising, remembering all too vividly the feeling of Astrid's broken body beneath him, her screams, hearing the bones break. In a few days he would have to travel to the iron Hills, he knew that in all likely hood he would have to pander to the various disgruntled noble families who's relatives had been at Baraz-lagil and died that day or in their cursed return journey to their homeland. He would have to convince them to fight along side the king already owed their allegiance too. The thought sickened him. It was worse than insulting, in his mind it was like he was back on that plain, the blows raining down on Astrid and asking her attackers to forgive him for the protection of Astrid's parents.

How he was going to do it without Astrid's calming presence beside him he did not know.

Suddenly something blocked the light glowing from the circle of lanterns around Baraz-lagil. Thorin leaning forward on the balcony and straining his eyes to see the shadowy figure walking straight across it, knocking over the dozens of candles, lanterns and torches cutting a dark trail through the burning ring.

Thorin couldn't explain why, but it felt like someone had just walked over his grave.

* * *

Thorin was almost relived when he heard the knock on his door.

He had spent the whole night tossing and turning, his eyes so heavy they felt like anvils on his face but his mind couldn't stop racing. So many worries and memories rushing through his head in a circle.

Something about the shadowy figure he had seen crossing Baraz-lagil during the night making him feel deeply nervous.

After several hours of tossing and turning he had closed his eyes and held the jasmine pendant around his neck in his hands. Speaking all his concerns out loud and imagining how she would have replied.

"I don't know how I can bear to talk to the nobles of the Iron hills! Fili told me many of them resent me and will refuse to march behind me", he had said out loud to the darkness.

If it hadn't been for the cold air beside him he would have sworn that he heard her soft low chuckle, that lovely song-like sound she would make that always made him feel so contented.

"Then don't bear it! You are the king under the mountain, you do not beg for the allegiance they already owe you, you demand it!"

Getting up from the bed, pulling his fur cape around his shoulders Thorin opened the door, surprised to see Filiel there.

"Uncle!" She said, bowing slightly. "My father requests that you come to the throne room as soon as possible!"

"What happened?" Thorin asked, instantly seeing the tension in her face though she did her best to conceal it.

"We've had a visitor. From Mordor!"

* * *

"Take the ring!" Frodo said, the urgency in his voice surprising her. The half-ling looked exhausted, dark circles under his eyes his eyes wild and frightened. "I can't sleep, it...whisperers to me! I need peace! Even if it's just for a few days!" Frodo explained, bowing his head as if ashamed by his own weakness.

"Ok!" Astrid replied, taking it from him, surprised at how much the ring weighed, moving it over her head and around her neck. A strange heavy feeling smothering her instantly like a wave of depression. Thorin's thistle pendant wrapped around her wrist and held in the palm of her hand.

"Don't be ashamed to ask Frodo!" Astrid said quickly as Frodo turned to go. "I am also a ring bearer, when your burden is too great I am here to carry it for you!" She said, managing a faint smile.

"Thank you!" Frodo breathed, clearly relived.

Walking back into the forest Astrid found a quiet spot, siting down in the shade of a large oak and sat down in a hollow at it's base, the long swirling roots entwined with the earth around her. Closing her eyes and breathing deeply. A heaviness falling over her heart with the ring's presence.

"It is strange how love can make us so powerfully yet so helpless without their presence is it not?" A low soft voice asked nearby, making her jump.

Opening her eyes and standing up Astrid quickly bowed her head as she saw Lady Galadriel. Not sure what to say, her hand still pressed over her heart. A dull heavy pain throbbing from it which was a physical pain as much as it was partly an emotional one.

"The ring, it weighs on you?" Galadriel said, circling her slowly. Observing her.

"It makes me uncomfortable!" Astrid replied, "Like a serpent around my neck".

"The fact that you fear it, know it's true danger gives me hope!" Galdadriel said, turning and looking at her so intensely Astrid almost looked away. Her blue eyes almost burning with emotions Astrid couldn't quite pin point. There was fear, warning, mistrust.

"Hope that I...that we won't fail?" Astrid asked. Galadriel replying with one simple "Yes", her brutal honestly surprizing her.

"I fear the failure of this quest, and I know you do too! With the ring you will be hunted by Sauron and his allies, as will Thorin for his power to command the armies of the Dwarves".

"I'm afraid I'll fail!" Astrid blurted out. The tall serene elf having an odd hypnotic effect on her. "If I die...so does Thorin! If Thorin dies, so do I. That is the price we paid at Baraz-lagil and I'm happy to pay it! But if either of us die it could be Middle earth that pays the price!"

"You wish to leave the ring to Frodo? Leave and return to Thorin?" Galadriel said, almost finishing her sentence for her. Astrid nodding her head.

"If I fall by his side then the ring does not fall into the hands of the enemy, we are vulnerable when separated. If Sauron should learn of this weakness how long till he attempts to exploit it?"

"Few know you live still!" Galadriel interjected. "And there are a mere handful of people in all of middle earth who would understand what it means to see Thorin so youthful!"

"Yes, two of them being Sauron and Saruman!" Astrid replied, worry riddling her tone of voice.

Galadriel said nothing.

"I cannot decide for you ring bearer. You are right, to be apart makes you both vulnerable. But the half-ling, he does not have the great love you have in your heart to draw on and protect him from the rings silver tounge. You are unaffected by it's whispers, you see them for what they really are. He is already weakened by his morgul wound, I trust the courage of the half-lings, especially with Sam by his side. But your strenght, I trust in that far more!"

As quickly as she had appeared Galadriel turned to go, Astrid feeling even more confused and conflicted than she had before.

Gripping the Thistle pendant she sat back down on the ground, resting her head against her knees. "Thorin...I don't know what to do!"

"You will. Wait!" She heard his voice say in her mind. Smiling as she remembered his deep rumbling voice. "You just need to wait and you will know!"

* * *

**Sorry I've taken so long to post this! I got a little stuck on how I wanted to write out the rest of this without falling out of love with the story but I've figured out where I'm going with it now (I think) and I'm back on track! **


	29. Chapter 29: Proposal

As Thorin entered the room he could feel every single eye on him, like hundreds of small fingers pressing down all over his body. Automatically straitening his back and walking slowly, more confidently, even though internally his gut was squirming.

_To some he was Thorin Oakensheild, the king under the mountain who had reclaimed their homeland and given them back their home. To others he was a king who had fallen in love with an elf. A king who had turned his back on his people, left them for the past 60 years. And to others, the faces glaring at him, hatred pooling in their eyes, he was the man who had killed their father, brother, uncle their son. To some he was a traitor and a murderer._

Taking a deep breath, being careful to breath through his nose so nobody could see how nervous he was. Gripping the jasmine pendant in his hands tightly.

The news of him having returned to Erabor had already spread like wildfire, dwarves crowing every square inch of the throne room and leaning over the battlements surrounding. Straining for a glimpse of him.

As Thorin slowly walked up to the Throne and stood beside Kili who was siting in it he heard a whisper run through the crowd. Like they had expected him to walk up to the throne and take Kili's place.

Despite how crowded the throne room was everyone was able to find a little room to clear a path for the ork as it made it's way through the throne room, three large figures walking beside it, standing guard. Even Thorin, with his years of fighting foul things in the wild could not help and feel intimidated by the creatures as they walked up to the throne.

They were tall, almost double the height of the orc they were protecting. Their entire body a wall of thick formidable muscle, their stature like those of men, not withered and twisted like the pathetic creature hobbling towards the throne. The print of a pale white hand on their chests. Sauruman.

Reaching the foot of the throne, the dwarf guards surrounding Killi, Tauriel and Thorin stiffening the three uruk-hai stopped at the foot of the stairs, only the orc messenger walking up the stairs till it stopped four steps away from Kili. It's red little eye twitching nervously and glancing between Thorin and Kili.

Clearing it's throat, sounding almost like it was gargling the orc tried to straiten it's back and opened it's mouth to talk.

"My Lords!" It gargled, "I bring greetings from my master the Lord Sauron, and I bring gifts" it motioned, one of the uruk-hai moving forwards. The dwarven guards reaching for their weapons threateningly and glaring at the uruk-hai, the uruk-hai glaring back as it passed the sack it was carrying to the orc. The clean white cloth covering it looking so out of place in the ork's stained filthy hands.

Walking forward Thorin took the bundle from the orc before passing it to Kili who pulled away the cloth over it, everyone in the room feeling like a ripple had passed through the air from the black stone in Kili's hand. The surface smooth and polished so much it almost gleamed in the light apart from the runes carved around it's base. A Palantír.

"My Lord Sauron offers this as a gift, a token of his good will!" The orc purred, looking more like he was snarling. His beady eyes twinkling as Kili moved the Palantír closer to himself, drawn to it.

"My Lord Sauron has no quarrel with the dwarves of Erebor. There is no need for there to be anything but good will between us! There is no need for there to be...bad blood! No need for warmongering" The orc hissed, turning and glaring up at Thorin who glared back. straightening his back and walking down one step towards the orc to threaten him. The orc scuttling away afraid. The uruk-hai guards flexing their muscles threateningly and and moving their hands slowly to the hilt of their swords, growling but not moving from where they stood. Everyone with their eyes on Fili, expecting him to make some kind of response.

Kili said nothing, still staring that the Palantír, captivated by what he saw in it's murky depths, Tauriel standing up from the throne beside him and resting her hand on his, Kili jumping at her touch and turning to stare up at her. His face pale.

"What's wrong?" Tauriel asked under her breath.

"I don't know, the stone...it showed me..." Kili didn't have time to finish his sentence. The orc clearing it's throat again.

"The Palantír is but a token, my lord has also sent gifts in the hope that we may gather a small tidbit of information from you Lord Kili. There is a ring, a mere trinket that my Lord has a fondness for. A worthless heirloom he holds very dear. He hopes that should you have heard any news of this trinket that you would be kind enough to share it with him".

Thorin's blood changed from cold to boiling in the space of a few seconds, freezing as he realized that Sauron suspected that the ring had been found, and boiling with anger at the orcs attempt to coax the dwarves of Erebor into revealing it's location.

"Of course my Lord Sauron would compensate you for information on such a trial item. You would be...handsomely rewarded!" The orc purred.

Thorin's patience broke with a snap. He knew it was not his place, he was not the king, Kili was, but that the orc could think him and his people so stupid as to honestly think that they would divulge such information was beyond insulting.

"A mere trinket! Do you take us for fools!" Thorin growled, advancing slowly towards the ork who backed away.

"And who are you to speak in the place of the king?" The orc spat, mustering the courage to hold it's ground, even stepping forward slowly.

"He is Thorin Oakensheild!" Kili's voice rang out, a look first of disbelief and then fear crossing the orcs face.

"Thorin Oakensheild is dead!" it replied in a shaky rasp. Thorin chuckling threateningly.

"Not yet!" He replied, the Uruk-hai looking more and more defensive, curling back their lips and snarling, the ork trying to pacify them.

"Please! Lord Kili, I have told you that my Lord Sauron only want's peace between him and the dwarves! Why do you let Thoin...the dwarf who abandoned his people speak for the king under the mountain!"

Before Thorin could say anything Kili reacted. Dropping the Palantír to the ground and letting it roll down the stairs. Storming up to the orc and grabbing it by the throat, the Uruk-hai roaring at him and the dwarf guards lowering their spears slightly. Each side ready to pounce at the first draw of blood.

"Thorin never abandoned his people!" Kili bellowed out, his voice carrying across the halls. "Thorin...and Astrid saved them! They brought our people back from extinction, reclaimed our ancient homeland and when their own people betrayed them they left the kingdom in my charge! I Thorin Oakensheild has and always will be a greater king than me, and I give him back his throne once again!"

Everyone reacted differently. Thorin and most of the crowd with shock, as wave of surprised gasps running through the crowd. Tauriel looking at Kili with an expression which could almost have been mistaken for relief. Filiel however expressed none of those emotions, a look of anger and resentment on her face.

"You would surrender the throne to a madman and his witch wife?" The orc laughed, cackling. "Well perhaps this time the dwarves can finish the job...Thorin! They can't fail a second time!"

The words had no sooner left his lips than both Kili's and Thorin's swords came down on him, their blades crossing like scissors and severing his head from him body. The head dropping to the floor and bouncing down the steps like an oozing fruit.

"Return to your master! Tell him that the dwarves of Erebor do not and never will be allies to the dark Lord!" Kili bellowed. The uruk-hai roaring at them and retreating slowly.

As soon as they had left Kili turned back to the throne, Thorin standing silently on the steps. Unsure of what to do, wishing that Kili had not relinquished the throne back to him. It was quite possibly the very last thing he had wanted.

"Thorin, son of Thrain...Kind under the mountain!" Kili said loudly, bending his knee and bowing before Thorin, the rest of the throne room following suit. Tauriel and Filiel doing the same, though Tauriel was the last to bow.

She was angry, furious even. Her father was king! Why should this man she had never met suddenly return and take the kingdom her father had re-build. Fine, Thorin had won it, but Kili had re-built it, her family had spent the past 60 years of their life returning the mountain to it's original splendor. And yet out of nowhere this dwarf could swoop down and reduce their roles to mere stewards.

Filiel felt insulted and ashamed in front of her own people. Her cheeks turning red and glaring at the floor.

* * *

**Should have quite a good twist coming up, but I'm torn over something...do I make Astrid go to Mordor or should she return and fight with Thorin? **


	30. Chapter 30: Resentment

The throne room had been cleared, Thorin standing at the foot of the throne and starting up at it in silence. His stance like he was preparing for a fight, his feet apart and arms tightly crossed.

"I won't lie. I have never liked being queen!" Tauriel's voice said from the shadow's nearby, walking out and standing near Thorin. "As much as I love Kili I will never be an elf".

"Neither will Astrid!" Thorin replied softly. "I do not want the throne!"

"Then don't take it!" Filiel hissed walking up behind them, Tauriel turning and flashing her daughter a reproachful look. "My father is King under the mountain! He re-built Erebor, you just reclaimed it!" She snapped, not bothering to mask her anger.

"Filiel!" Tauriel exclaimed, shocked by her daughter's vehement rudeness. "He is your uncle!"

"And he has been dead for 60 years wandering the wilderness and ignoring his duty! The uncle you told me of was brave and fearless, this...dwarf is a usurper and a coward!"

After so many years with Astrid Thorin had learned to be considerably more patient, but his patience was hard pressed as Filiel unleashed her wrath upon him. The word 'coward' like a hot poker on his pride. Her eyes flaring angrily. Before Tauriel could rebuke her daughter Thorin spoke, clearly restraining the urge to be angrier than he sounded.

"I have no wish to take the throne and I will not take it!"

"You have to uncle!" Kili's voice said walking up behind them, Filiel looking at her father dismayed.

"But father!" She began but Kili's cut her off.

"I have made my decision Filiel! Thorin has always been the better leader, and we will need all the armies of the dwarves to fight this battle. I cannot do that. Thorin can!"

Filiel felt like she had been punched in the gut. She had always been in complete awe of her father, looking up to him in much the same way that Kili looked up to Thorin. Always having felt slightly at odds with her mother and more akin to the dwarves and her father, quite the opposite to her brother.

"You do not have to give up the throne! Thorin can muster the armies of the dwarves but you can remain king!" Filiel suggested desperately.

"If I cannot command the armies then what kind of puppet king would that make me?" Kili said turning to his daughter, his voice softening and trying to appease her.

"You don't have to give up the throne!"

"I want to!" Kili said softly, Filiel reacting like he had slapped her, gasping and stepping back. "I will not be king while my uncle lives. He has always been my king, I refuse to lead when there is a better leader. I can only lead this army. Thorin has the power to lead all seven of the dwarf kingdoms!"

* * *

By the time someone noticed the Palantír was still lying uncovered on the ground it was too late, the two blue eyes watching through it already having seen all it needed to see.

As Filiel threw her cloak over it, Saruman's Palantír going dark, Saruman smiling and turning slowly to Grima who was cowering in the corner.

"Thorin Oakensheild is alive!" Saruman smiled, his eyes sparkling as an idea slowly began to formulate in his mind.

"I expected him to look...older!?" Grima's voice whispered from the corner, his shifty eyes darting from the Palantír to Saruman as if he was afraid to fix his gaze on either of them for longer than a few seconds.

"He's stopped aging...Astrid...his life is joined to hers!" Saruman exclaimed, pacing the black marble room and rubbing his fingers together as he thought out loud.

_Thorin oakensheild was alive! Alive and looking so...youthfull! The rumours were true!_

While his initial reaction was that of dismay, knowing the influence Thorin wielded over all the dwarf races, his second was one of excitement. Sensing an unique opportunity. Slowly walking over to one of the tables in the room pilled with books and random artifacts Saruman pulled out an old book carefully from beneath a pile of manuscript. The old book looking like it was ready to crumble to dust in his skeletal hands.

Carefully opening it to a page which had previously been marked, dust falling from the cover as it was opened. The spine creaking loudly in protest but holding fast. Sauruman's eyes scanning the page quickly, still remembering large portions of what was written on the page from when he had last read it over 30 years ago when his interest had first been piqued by the rumours of the ghosts of Thorin and Astrid.

Slowly hobling forward, his shoulders hunched so much he looked deformed Grima walked towards Saruman and looked over his shoulder at the book. A detailed drawing of a double bladed dagger on the page.

"What is that?" Grima asked, Saruman's lip curling in disgust at his presence and closing the book, walking away from Grima. Not answering his question he walked out of the room, returning a few minutes later with a dagger in his hands which was almost identical to the one illustrated in the book.

"What is it?" Grima repeated. Something about the dagger making him nervous, a strange aurora emanating from it.

"This is the dagger Lumilel and Felin asked me to give them shortly before they sacrificed their lives for Astrid. It is old, powerfully magic. But like all things it can be undone!" Saruman said, more speaking aloud to himself than to Grima.

Holding it up high above his head he looked at the old runes on the handle before bring it down onto his knee with all his force. Snapping it in two. A flash of blue and green sparks bursting from the break, a high hissing sound like steam in a kettle echoing through the room.

"If the same blade that cast their protection is broken in half, and one of them is cut with the blade the protection is broken". Saruman said quietly, tossing one side of the dagger to the side and holding up the right side. Running his hands up and down the blade curiously.

"You're going to kill Thorin?" Grima asked excitedly.

"No, Thorin is more useful alive, alive he'll have all the time in the world to go mad without Astrid. If I have Astrid and break the protection Thorin will do anything to get her back. He gave up his kingdom for her once, this time I'll make him give up the seven armies to me!"

"Why would he do that?" Grima asked confused.

"Because otherwise I'll kill his wife, and he won't be able to join her in death".

At the far end of the room the doors were pushed wide open, three tall uruk-hai striding into the room. Grima quickly scuttling to the back of the room in fear. The pitch black eyes of the uruk-hai following him and smirking at his terror of them.

Not even bothering to look at them Saruman kept his eyes fixed on the blade in his hands and motioning to the other half on the ground.

"Take the blade. Follow the River Anduin, you will find the Fellowship there. Kill all except the half-ling and the dwelven maid. Cover the blade in her blood. But bring her back to me alive!" Saruman said calmly. The uruk-hai picking up the broken half blade from the ground and shoving it in his belt. A gleeful sneer on their faces.

"She must be alive!" Saruman repeated, turning and fixing his eyes on the uruk-hai, all three of them flinching slightly at his glare. "He will know if she is not!"

Nodding the uruk-hai left the room, the doors closing loudly behind them. Saruman continuing to think out loud. "He will still know if she is alive. He will still be able to feel what she does even when I break the protection spell!"

* * *

Astrid could not explain why she suddenly felt a cold chill run through her body. Pulling her coat closer around her and resting her hands against her chin so should could blow on them. The fading light quickly disappearing, night time creeping in. They had been on the river for a few days now, hours upon hours of the boat rocking and curving over the water.

As much as Astrid liked water there was so much as too much, and right now she was dying to fall asleep on a surface that didn't rock backwards and forwards.

Gimli had been sick a few times on the first day. The movement of the boat unsettling his stomach, but now he was used to it, and it was the Hobbits who seemed most affected by it. Especially Merry and Pippin who looked positively green now. As for Sam who was in the boat next to them, well Sam skin was almost the same as that of his cloak from Lothloien. Hanging his head over the side of the boat and trying his best not to be sick again. Frodo rubbing his back gently as he vomited again.

Getting to her feet Astrid walked over to the end of the boat and pulled out some lembas bread, breaking it in half and passing it to Merry and Pippin.

"You should save it!" Boromir said behind her as he steered the boat. "They'll only be sick again".

"No they wont!" Astrid replied gently, insisting they ate the bread and telling them to fix their sights on the horizon and look at nothing else while they ate the bread. Colour slowly returning to their faces.

"Feel better?" Astrid laughed, Pippin shaking his head enthusiastically and burping loudly. Astrid laughing as he tried to apologise.

"I've been meaning to ask...Frodo mentioned you were thinking of leaving. You're not still thinking of it are you?" Pippin asked, a worried look on his face.

Astrid sighed to herself.

"I don't know! I'm not sure!" She said quietly. Behind her Boromir shaking his head, an annoyed brooding look on his face.

He couldn't explain why but there was something about Astrid that irked him.

She was too...quiet. Too reserved for his liking. It wasn't a shy quietness, it was the kind of dangerous silence where he could sense a whirlwind of thoughts and emotions tumbling around inside her head but refusing to share them with the world of even let them reflect on her expression. It made him nervous, especially as the ring was still around her neck.

Was it safe to leave such a precious thing hang around the neck of a woman who was clearly troubled? What if she decided to leave? What if she left without warning with the ring?

Before Moria he had found her strange, but after seeing the spectacular display of her powers it worried her that someone who as so clearly the superior of all of them in battle was so unsure of what she must do in the following days. In truth Boromir would have felt happier with Frodo carrying the ring. The half-ling at least could be...persuaded that the ring might be safer in Gondor.

* * *

**Got a feeling things are going to get very dark from here...**


	31. Chapter 31: Paths

Astrid had only just made up her mind as Boromir cornered her as she walked back to the camp with her arms full of wood, the fire from their camp glowing in the distance over the ridge. The hobbits cooking away at what smelled like a marvelous meal, though Sam had raised a few doubts on his ability to cook the squirrels Legolas had shot for their dinner.

They had decided to camp on land that night, the Falls of Rauros not being far away, the roar of the great waterfall audible from their camp, and all of them quite sick of the motion of the boats. Even Legolas, who seemed the most at ease in them.

Never the less they were all wary, something about the forest making them nervous, a foreboding feeling on all of them. Legolas and Aragorn particularly on edge.

"There you are! I was looking for you!" Boromir laughed walking up to wards her, his own arms half full with wood for the fire.

Smiling back for a moment, her expression quickly changed back to her deep-in-thought look Astrid kept walking slowly back to the camp. Boromir walking beside her, Astrid sensing he was about to say or ask something. His fingers scratching at the wood he was carrying absent-mindedly.

"Have you ever been to Gondor?" He finally asked,

'No I have not!" Astrid replied. "I have a friend who lives there but I have never been"

"Who is this friend?" Boromir asked, intrigued.

"Lothíriel, daughter of Imrahil"  
"My cousin!" Boromir exclaimed surprised. "How do you know her? She has never left Gondor as far as I now".

"Ah...as far as you know!" Astrid replied laughing, suddenly wincing, a stabbing pain piercing the back of her neck like a nerve had been pressured with the point of a fine needle. Dropping the wood in her hands and grabbing her neck. Boromir looking at her in surprise and asking what was wrong.

"Nothing!" Astrid said quickly, picking up the wood, Boromir noticing the skin around her neck under the chain holding the ring was sore and blistering. Like the tiny gold ring around her neck was in fact as heavy as an anvil, pulling down on her, pulling and burning at her skin. "The boat has just left me a little sore!" Astrid lied.

"You're planing on leaving?!" Boromir said suddenly, his tone accusing and hard, Astrid turning and looking at him in shock.

"No...no I'm not! I have to see this through!" Astrid said firmly. Boromir quite visibly surprised by her answer. "Frodo won't last long if he has to take the ring, when he carried the ring for me a few weeks ago I could see it torturing him. He already has a Morgul wound, he is already scared for life. I can't be selfish and leave".

For a moment Boromir said nothing, completely shocked. Over the past few weeks she had become more and more silent, each night sitting further and further from the group and even appearing to never sleep. Her mind clearly a million miles away.

Despite the friction between her and Gandalf he had been one of her oldest friends, and his death had rattled her. Made her unsure of herself and in a way afraid for Thorin.

Gandalf was a wizard, an Istar. Out of all of them he had been without a doubt the one who had a greater chance of survival. Gandalf dying was like the the sun suddenly deciding not to rise one day. If one certainty was gone what did that bode for others?

For the first time since they had first set out Boromir felt impressed by Astrid. Her feat at Moria, though impressive to behold was not a surprise after all the wild and fanciful tales he had heard of her. But to see her now, when she so clearly longed more than anything else in the world to be re-united with Thorin, to give up that possibility for what she saw was her duty was something he could not help but respect and admire.

Though just as soon as his admiration rose it was quickly followed by disappointment and even a tinge of anger. He knew that now there was not the slightest chance he could convince her to take the ring to Gondor. She would see this through to the end.

* * *

Thorin opened his eyes and stared blankly up at the ceiling above him, his arms stretched out across the bed and breathing deeply. Imagining Astrid's head lying across his chest, her weight rising with his breath as she so often did. The thought calming him slightly. Softly whispering "It is a new day yâsith".

During the night he had woken suddenly after a terrible nightmare, something he could not remember happening since before he had met Astrid. Automatically turning to his side and reaching out for Astrid, his hands closing over the cold empty air. His nightmare seeming all the more terrifying by her absence.

For just a simple dream he could not explain why it had shaken him as it did.

The first thing he remembered was feeling so cold, cold all the way down to his bones like they had turned to ice themselves. Then darkness, nothing but darkness and the ground underneath him rocking violently, calling and shouting for Astrid but at first only hearing silence. Until he heard her scream, the same high pitched blood-curdling scream as the night Loba had been forced to suck the venom from her wounds. The sound of unrestrained agony.

Waking and remembering she wasn't beside him had almost reduced him to a sheer panic. Even now that the sun had risen, the bright warm light streaming through the windows on either side of his bed, able to see the dust floating through the suns rays, he still felt so strange and nervous. Unsettled. Like a long snake-like hand had reached down into his heart in the night and was slowly constricting the blood flow.

It was a sense of prophetic dread, and as much as he tried to shake the feeling it terrified him.

_Something is wrong!_

Throwing his blanket aside Thorin quickly washed himself and got dressed, kissing the jasmine pendant around his neck before stepping out of his room, this simple action having become a slightly superstitious habit over the past few weeks. The guards outside turning to look at him, surprised that he had risen so early.

Seeing their tired faces Thorin kindly instructed them to leave their posts and sleep, none of them needing encouragement to do so. For all the prestige that being a royal guard carried it was remarkably long and boring. Night after night of waiting outside chambers and staring at a blank wall. Hearing the whole city go silent as the inhabitants slept, and having to remain wide awake and attentive as the air turned silent and cold.

Walking down the many stone stairs till he reached the great gate Thorin walked outside. The cold air hitting his face, dark grey storm clouds on the horizon. Striding outside and walking for a good 20 minutes till he reached _Baraz-lagil. _The red stained circle surrounded by hundreds of candles, some new, some at least 30 years old. Layer upon layer of yellow, white and black wax melted together looking remarkably like marble. A shattered path running right through it made by the messenger from Mordor. The ground in the center circle disturbed for the first time in 60 years.

Calmly walking into the center of the circle Thorin sat down silently in the center, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. Trying to calm himself and rationally run through the myriad of worries drowning in his mind.

Killi relinquishing his right to the throne was the least of his worries on an seemingly ever growing list.

The threat was so real now. He would have to lead not just the armies of Erebor against Mordor, but also find a way to convince the other armies of the dwarves to fight with him. If he failed to unite the armies of the seven kingdoms there was no doubt they would die.

Alone death was certain, with only three or four of the armies coming to the aid of their nearby allies as well as protecting their homeland was possible. But unless he had all seven attacking Mordor from the North was out of the question. At some point it would come to that he was sure.

An inevitable fight to the death.

_What if I fail my people?_

As the clouds he had seen earlier blocked out the morning's light Thorin heard a loud horn, opening his eyes and seeing a dwarf army approaching. The ground shaking from the powerful stride of hundreds of Iron clad warriors.

Striding forward Thorin felt the cold worry inside him dissipate for a moment, the sight of the great army walking towards him and Erebor filling him with hope.

Unable to stop himself from smiling as he saw Filli at the head of the army. Both of them walking faster towards each other. Fili's look of shock and disbelief quickly changing to one of joy. Embracing his uncle in a powerful bear hug.

"You're alive! Killi told me but in truth I did not know if he was jesting with me!" Killi exclaimed. Joy in his face.

Once again Thorin was struck by how much the members of the company had aged. Though still very much a young dwarf Fili's once short beard had developed into a much longer full beard, the tips still plaited and clasped by silver beard cuffs. Though now they bore the distinctive pattern of the Iron Hills. The first few flecks of grey hair showing. His life story starting to etch itself on his skin in lines and furrows.

But his eyes were completely unchanged as was the admiring look that filled his eyes as he saw his Uncle.

Before either of them could say anything a second figure walked up beside them and pulled Thorin into a firm hug. Thorin recognising the distinctive pine and sweat smell.

"Dwalin!" Thorin laughed loudly, stepping back and observing the tough dwarf, Dwalin being virtually unchanged. His stance still that of a battle hardened warrior though there was slightly less hair on his head and surprising lack of grey hairs on his head and beard. Almost like they preferred to fall from his head and die rather than fade. "Astrid thought you had gone with Balin to Moria!"

"No. I did not" Dwalin replied, his smile fading for a moment, the slightest flash of regret on his face. "Astrid...were is she?" Dwalin asked, looking around for her and then turning back to Thorin. A quizzical look on his face.

"She...she's on a mission. I'm afraid I cannot tell you more old friend" Thorin said, wanting more than anything to tell the dwarf but knowing that the importance of secrecy for the Fellowship was more important. They could not risk telling more than the select few who knew of the mission. Even Dwalin.

"But she is well?" Dwalin asked, Thorin smiling at his obvious fatherly fondness for his wife.

"Yes, she is" Thorin replied, "and she will be overjoyed when she finally-"

Neither of them had noticed the third figure walk up beside them, a middle aged dark haired dwarf with the family emblem of Dain Ironfoot imprinted on his cloak clasp. Calmly walking up beside Thorin and plunging the short dagger into his side, through his ribs and into his right lung, puncturing it.

Thorin gasping stumbling back. His hand grasping the wound in his side and staring up at the dwarf who did not bother to resist as Fili and Dwalin threw him to the ground. Dwalin holding him down while Fili rushed to the help of his Uncle who had fallen onto one knee, his skin turning ashen. Spiting a mouthful of blood to the ground and beginning to struggle breathing as his punctured lung began to fill with blood.

"It seems fitting does is not!" The dwarf spat at Thorin. "That you should die were you killed my father Dain Ironfoot!"

* * *

Astrid had only just put down the firewood when she felt the pain of Thorin's wound rip past her ribs and pierce her lungs, her high pitched gasp of pain startling everyone. Legolas rushing forward and catching her as she nearly stumbled forward into the fire.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He asked worriedly, Astrid squirming in pain in his arms. Legolas moving her hands away from her side but not seeing so much as one drop of blood on her clothes.

"Thorin! He's been hurt!" Astrid managed to mumble, biting down on the skin inside her mouth to stop herself from moaning in pain. Every breath burning like the wound was on fire and being fueled with air at each inhalation.

Confused Legolas gently put her down on the ground, Aragorn quickly kneeling down beside her and gently lifting away at the side of her shirt where she was gripping. Looking up with a worried expression when he saw there was nothing.

Turning to her side they all felt their blood run cold as Astrid began to violently cough, blood covering her hand as she tried to cover her mouth.

"Astrid? Astrid!" Aragorn called out, her body starting to shake, gasping for air. Blood choking her.

Turning her onto her side Aragorn held her up slightly so that her chest was at a higher level than her head, Legolas keeping her hair out of her face, Astrid coughing out more and more blood. A small pool of it beginning to form.

The hobbit's watching terrified, especially Pippin who looked like he might be sick himself.

Seeing the bright red mark around Astrid's neck from the weight of the ring Frodo quickly walked forward and moved it from around her neck. Astrid breathing a loud sigh of relief and almost instantly coughing less blood.

Frodo's heart feeling heavier the moment the chain passed over his head. All of them able to see the bright red sore wound the chain had left around her neck, a groove actually scrapped into her skin from the weight.

Finally after a good 30 minutes of coughing and spluttering the blood flow subsided. Astrid letting her self lie down on her side, utterly exhausted. Her breathing raspy, quick and hollowed. Legolas pulling a blanket over her and rubbing her shoulder comfortingly as Aragorn moved his own blanked under her head. Rolled tightly into a bundle as a pillow.

Walking over to the river Boromir filled up one of the Hobbit's tin cups with water, returning and passing it to Aragorn who asked Astrid if she needed to drink. Astrid weakly shaking her head.

"We need to rest!" She replied, quickly closing her eyes, her hands going limp.

Confused Boromir looked at Aragorn for an explanation. "We?"

"Thorin!" Legolas replied, worry all over his face as he watched his cousin. "Thorin is hurt, if his injuries are too great they will both die this night".

* * *

**Yes I had to bring Dwalin back, the guy is too epic/sweet with Astrid to leave out. Plus I think I've found a way to make him quite central to the rest of the story...**


	32. Chapter 32:Break

Thorin was in agony. His entire chest on fire, each breath more pained than the last. A terrible raspy gargling sound coming from his throat with each breath. Filli, Kili and Dwalin by his bedside as the herbalist finished wrapping the compress over the wound. Thorin turning onto his side for a moment to spit another mouthful of blood into the bowl beside him.

As the doctor walked away, a surprising lack of blood on his hands considering how much blood Thorin had been coughing up for the past hour, Kili took him aside and asked for his opinion on Thorin's chances.

Flashing him a "prepare yourself" look the doctor tried to be as vague as possible, fully aware that Thorin could hear him and knowing that the belief of survival could be as powerful as any medicine. Especially for someone as strong willed as Thorin.

"He is strong, we will know when the night is done!"

"Tell me the truth!" Dwalin said firmly walking over to them. The old doctor clearly intimidated by the warrior dwarf. Dwalin clearly in no mood for any kind of evasive answer.

"In truth he should be dead!" The doctor replied. "Who ever stabbed him knew what they were doing, I can't explain why he is alive. With a wound like that he should have choked on his own blood within minutes. The wound is either not as serious as it appears or something...something is keeping him alive!"

Thanking the doctor, who quickly left, Dwalin Fili and Kili flashed each other a look, Dwalin mouthing the word 'Astrid' before they turned back to Thorin. His eyes closed but clearly listening to everything that was being said. Gripping the blanket over him like a vice, his knuckles completely white, to stop himself from wanting to scream from the pain.

Behind them the door to the chamber opened, Tauriel and Filiel walking in, Athelas in Tauriels hands.

"Who did this?" Asked Filiel looking up at her father as her mother began to crush the flowers in her hands and make them into a paste.

"Darin Sonehelm, Dain's son!" Filli spat angrily. "It's my fault! I should have sensed that he still harboured a grudge!"

"The law is clear!" Dwalin replied in a low grim voice. "He must die for crimes against his king!"

"NO!" Thorin replied suddenly, opening up his eyes and looking up at them. "Do NOT kill him! If you kill him it will only make more of the nobles rally behind him!"

Their reaction was all the same. Instantly protesting, even Filiel who for all her anger at her uncle felt Darin's treachery as keenly as the rest. Treachery was not something easily tolerated among the Dwarves.

"He must be punished!" Dwalin exclaimed loudly.

"He must be, but not by death!" Thorin replied, quickly turning to his side and coughing up another mouthful of blood into the bowl. Tauriel sitting down beside him and replacing the compress the doctor had put over the stab wound with the Athelas paste. A cooling sensation instantly spreading up Thorin's side, Thorin breathing a loud sigh of relief.

Filiel faintly smiling at his reaction. There were times, few as they were, where she did truly appreciate her mother's elven gifts.

"Promise me you will NOT execute him!" Thorin begged Killi and Filli. Both of them reluctantly nodding, more to stop him from talking than agreeing with him, though they both knew he was right.

There was already a lot of friction between the noble families of the Iron hills, executing Darin Stonehelm would only aggravate the already delicate situation. But it didn't stop them from feeling sick to their stomach from the injustice of it.

Leaving the room, only Dwalin, Tauriel and Filiel remaining to keep watch Filli and Killi walked out. The two brothers walking silently down the hall together as they reached the throne room. Killi calmly walking up to the throne and sitting down on it.

Darin held at the foot of the steps by two guards, angry but resigned to his fate. Knowing full well what the law implied for his actions.

By now a large crowd had gathered around the throne. Most of them being nobles and soldiers who had come with Fili from the Iron Hills but some of them being citizens of Erebor. Quite a few of the nobles from the Iron hills not even bothering to hide their anger, glaring up at Kili with murder in their eyes. Far too many hands on the hilts of their weapons.

Turning to look over to Fili Killi nodded to him to pass his judgement on Darin.

Fili walking down the stone steps and finally standing before Darin who refused to look up at him, his eyes on the ground.

For a moment Fili said nothing, clearly struggling within himself, angry at both himself and the dwarf in front of him. Finally taking a deep breath he stood back and stood tall, everyone waiting for the verdict they were sure he was about to declare. Several hands tightening on their hilt's.

"Thorin Oakensheild has decided to spare the life of Darin Stonehelm!" Fili said loudly, the echo of his voice quickly drowned by the gasp of shock which rose from the crowd. Even Darin looking up in shock and looking utterly confused. Having braced himself to face death at Fili's hand there and then.

"Since his crime is against Thorin Oakenshield I shall leave the verdict to him!" Fili said loudly before leaning forward to whisper threatening to Darin before the guards marched him off to the dungeons. "Be warned, if my uncle dies you die the same hour!"

* * *

Astrid had finally stopped coughing up blood, her breath a little less pained but still raspy and heavy. Legolas still beside her and wide away, looking as alert as ever despite his complete lack of sleep. Pulling a second blanket over Astrid as she shivered slightly.

Frodo having left to look for more wood a few minutes ago, Boromir quickly following him as the others tended to Astrid. None of them noticing his departure.

"She's getting better!" Legolas said quickly as he caught Aragorn throwing him a worried glance.

"I'm sure she is, but we need to leave! We can't say here!" Aragorn replied. Legolas nodding his head and getting up to pack together their belongings. Gimli waking the Merry, Pippin and Sam.

Still groggy from sleep Sam sat up, looking over at Astrid, relief on his face as he saw her visibly stronger before turning to look around for Frodo. Quickly calling out when he noticed he was gone.

"Where's Frodo!"

Looking around them they quickly noticed that Boromir was gone too, Aragorn worriedly getting up and walking off into the forest to look for them. The hobbit and Gimli follow them Legolas staying behind next to Astrid.

"Go look for Frodo!" Astrid whispered weakly, opening her eyes and looking up at Legolas. "I'll be fine!"

Closing her eyes she focused to breathing and thinking of anything else other than the pain. Keeping her mind distracted.

At some point during the night the pain had suddenly become a lot more bearable, like a cool hand over the burning in her side. More relived that it meant Thorin was healing than the pain relief for her.

Suddenly Frodo burst out from the forest, falling to his knees not far from her in his rush. Astrid's eyes snapping open and sitting up, instantly growling in pain and gripping her side.

"Frodo!? What's wrong!?" Astrid asked, seeing the ring dangling from around his neck.

"Boromir! Boromir!" Frodo stuttered, trying to say more but too out of breath, Astrid's face dropping. Guessing what had just happened.

"He wanted you to take the ring to Gondor didn't he?" She said softly, Frodo nodded, his eyes wide and frightened.

"I can't stay here! He will try again! The ring...it affects him to much!"

Astrid closed her eyes for a second, knowing Frodo's only possible course of action.

_She could not take the ring, in her current state she was a danger to the group and the ring, knowing it would not be able to shake her will, would instead do everything in it's power to prolong and aggrivate her injuries. Slowly killing both her and Thorin. _

_Frodo must go on alone. The Fellowship was broken. _

"Yes, you can't stay here..." Astrid repeated slowly. Frodo looking like he was about to cry as he realized what he had to do. Looking completely and utterly terrified.

In the distance they suddenly heard a loud horn, Boromir's horn begin to blow. Roars in the distance. Uruk-hai.

Groaning Astrid got to her feet, Frodo quickly moving forward to help her.

"You've got to get to the boat! Go!" Astrid instructed him, Frodo looking hesitant to leave her but Astrid insisting. "Go!"

As Frodo rushed to the nearby boat, pulling together his own supplies Astrid stumbled towards the forest pulling out the long thin dagger she had tucked down the side of her boot.

As Frodo tossed his belongings into the boat he turned for a moment to look at Astrid as she walked into her forest. Standing tall and proud despite the great pain each step caused her.

"Farewell!" Frodo whispered, Astrid's keen ears hearing him and turning to smile reassuringly before walking into the forest and disappearing towards the sounds of the fighting. Frodo getting the strangest feeling that he would never see her again.

As Astrid walked into the forest, her left hand clasped over her side she saw Sam running towards the shore out of the corner of her eye but did not stop to follow him. The sound of the Uruk-hai getting closer.

Suddenly she heard the unmistakable sound of Merry and Pippin screaming, reaching a ridge and seeing them passing bellow her carried on the backs of two Uruk-hai. Nobody else was near to help them, only her.

"I will have a new scar to show you when I come home my love!" Astrid whispered under her breath, griping her dagger.

* * *

Thorin instantly knew something was wrong. A cold numbing feeling spreading from his neck and down his body, realizing to his horror that he could not move his hands and was loosing control of his legs. A burning sensation spreading across his mouth for a few seconds like a hot blade was being pressed down across his lips, burning him. Unable to move or even scream.

The effect only lasted a few seconds but it did nothing to ease Thorin's terror as he gradually regained control over his limbs. His hand shakily reaching up to his mouth and feeling the skin on his lips, the feeling of undamaged skin only panicking him more.

_The rules of the curse were clear. Physical pain, and extreme mental pain could be felt by the other for only a few seconds. Anything non-life threatening was only felt for a moment by the other. The effect of actual injuries only being shared between then when it threatened one of their lives. _

_Thorin's injury had been life threatening, whatever was happening to Astrid was not. But for a few seconds Thorin had been able to feel her mind inside of his, and felt her fear. Anything Astrid feared was not something to be trifled with, and she had been terrified. _

"Dwalin!" Thorin said quickly turning his head to the dwarf who was half asleep as he stood beside the bed. Waking with a start. "Dwalin something is wrong with Atrid! I can feel she's in danger!" Thorin said urgently, still struggling to speak. "I know you've only just arrived old friend, but-"

"I will find her!" Dwalin said interrupting him. "But I will need to know where she could be".

Knowing he could trust Dwalin implicitly Thorin told him everything, doing his bests to keep his sentences short to avoid putting more pressure on his lungs. Dwalin's expression changing from pride to worry as he realised the increadible danger Astrid was in.

"If they stuck to their original plan then they should be near the falls of Rauros" Dwalin out loud to himself.

"She would be near Isenguard!" Thorin said worriedly. Intuition telling him that it was more than likely that Saruman was responsible for whatever danger he sensed Astrid was in.

"I will leave today. I'm sure Kili can lend me a pony. It would take me two months on foot!" Dwalin said, turning to go.

"Dwalin!' Thorin called out from the bed. Dwalin stoping and turning back to him for a moment. "Thank you!"

"Do not thank me yet!" Dwalin said grimly.

_Dwalin left Erebor that hour, packing a light load of provisions on the fastest pony Kili could lend him and leaving as fast as he could, so focused on what lay ahead of him that he did not notice a second pony leaving Erebor and cautiously following him from a distance._

* * *

**On a writing role currently...let's see how long this will last! Got at least the next 3 chapters planned out, though I'm still not sure how the story is going to end. Could be happy or could be heartbreakingly sad. Not sure :/**


	33. Chapter 33: Tied

It had been complete and utter madness to attempt to help the hobbits and Astrid knew that. But she would not have been able to abandon them to their fate, no matter how unfit for battle she was.

Despite the incredible pain she threw herself into battle with the ferocity of a mountain lion, killing several of the Uruk-hai before she was struck on her neck from behind by the leader of the pack, Uglúk. Blacking out temporarily from the blow before a sharp pain across her lips brought her back to conciousness.

Opening her eyes she realized her arms were being held behind her, her legs pinned down as Uglúk dragged a knife down across the scar running down the center of her lips, cutting so deeply into her skin Astrid felt sure he was going to cut right through her lips and reach her teeth. Screaming in pain till she saw the blade Uglúk had in his hands. The breath catching in her throat, forgetting the pain and feeling only terror.

Despite being broken in half and the handle aged almost beyond recognition the blade itself was still sharp as a blade of glass. A terrified gasp rising from Astrid's throat. Struggling even more violently. Uglúk Gabbing her face with his hand and rubbing the side of the blade up and down her cut lips till the blade was covered in her blood.

"Now to take you to Isengard!" He laughed. The two uruk-hai behind her pushing her to the ground and tying her hands and feet and gagging her before tossing her over one of their shoulders. Astrid's gasp of pain muffled by the filthy rag they had gagged her with. Doing he best not to throw up from the foul taste in her mouth.

The Uruk-hai all moving out, their slow run gradually picking up pace till the entire pack was moving at a steady speed. The pain in Astrid's side getting worse and worse with each jolt.

From the corner of her eyes she saw Merry and Pippin looking up at her, terrified. Both of them tied and being roughly carried by two of the larger Uruk-hai.

Flashing them a reassuring grin Astrid closed her eyes, trying think of anything else other than the pain that was only getting worse and worse. Eventually focusing on the pain burning from her lips, trying to use it to distract herself from the greater pain from her libs and lungs.

Something about the simple wound worried her. While the cut had not been very deep considering how sharp the blade was, her skin felt strange, numb almost. Like it had pierced an invisible film which covered her, the edges starting to peel away, exposing her.

_That knife! How had they found it! How had Saruman found it! Radagast was the only one who...Radagast! Saruman had already tried to kill Gandalf, what was to stop him trying to kill the gentle forest wizard too if he did not join him?_

"Please be safe buzunîn!" Astrid whispered.

* * *

By the time they finally stopped for the night Astrid was in so much pain she would not have been able to escape even if she wanted to. Doubling over in pain the minute she was tossed from the back of the Uruk-hai who had been carrying her.

Coughing violently and spitting out a mouthful of blood. The Hobbits being tossed to the ground not far from her and trying to crawl over. The two Uruk-hai who had been carrying them stopping them.

"She's sick! She needs help or she's going to die!" Pippin yelled out, Astrid's face a deathly pale shade. Her breathing heavy.

Growling Uglúk's second in command marched up next to her, looking down at her with a sneer on his face.

"I was told you'd be more trouble!" He laughed, prodding her with his foot.

Her eyes snapping open Astrid gripped the orcs foot and twisted it with a deadly speed. A low crack heard by everyone.

The Uruk-hai falling to the ground screaming. Gripping his leg, his thigh bone broken and protruding from the skin bellow his hip. Howling like a wild animal.

Astrid glaring at him defiantly.

Without a single hesitation Uglúk walked up to the injured Uruk-hai and slit his throat in one clean sweep before walking up to Merry and Pippin and dragging them over to Astrid.

"Take care of her then!" He snarled, cutting the ropes around their wrists before turning back to the other Uruk-hai and barking several orders to them. Leaving their ankles tied.

"I thought he was going to kill you for that!" Merry whispered, pulling off his own cloak and and moving it over Astrid. Pippin doing the same and resting his hands on her shoulders reassuringly.

"He can kill me, he can't kill any of us. They need us alive!" Astrid replied, her voice flat and emotionless. Not wanting to dampen the hobbit's hope but in too much pain to care how her words were conveyed.

Closing her eyes she let her head rest on the ground, breathing heavily. Pippin gently rubbing her shoulder. Both the hobbit's looking around terrified at the large Uruk-hai around them. The slain Uruk-hai's body still on the ground a few feet from them.

Suddenly Uglúk got up to his feet, sniffing at the air like a dog before quickly barking at the camp to move out.

Three Uruk-hai running up to Merry, Pippin and Astrid. Tying their hands again and throwing them across their backs. Astrid unable to stop herself moaning in pain as the Uruk-hai hoisted her over it's shoulders, the angled edges of it's shoulder armour digging into her ribs as the pack began to start running.

* * *

Grima watched nervously as Saruman spoke into the Palantír. The black marble walls reflecting the yellow and red glow emanating from the stone.

"My Lord!" Saruman hailed, the eye in the Palantír glowing brighter for a second before a deep terrible voice radiated from it. Saruman looking like a pillar of white marble himself in the back room. The red glow of the Palantír glowing in his eyes.

"Where is Astrid and the half-ling?" the voice demanded. Grima shuddering at the sound.

"They will be here soon my lord. I have arranged for the half-lings to be brought to you the moment I have them"

A deep satisfied sigh rose from the sone before it was followed by a low deep laugh. "Good!"

"As for Astrid, as soon as I have broken her bond-"

"NO!" The voice hissed. The Palantír burning like an ember for a moment, the entire room filling with a flash of yellow and red before the voice began to speak again. "Do not sever their bond! With it with control the life of Thorin Oakensheild! He will not betray his people, but if he should fall in battle their armies would fall and scatter. Astrid's bond must remain till I see fit to end them both!"

* * *

By the time they reached the edge of Fangorn forest Astrid could barely stand for longer than a few seconds. Her legs too weak to carry her, her weight plummeting at a terrifying speed as her body desperately struggled to stay alive.

For the past five days they had not stopped for a single moment, The uruk-hai running from the remainder of the Fellowship. Astrid, Merry and Pippin having a filthy flask of water shoved into their mouths every few hours, desperately trying to drink as much as they could before it was pulled from them.

Dropping Astrid from his shoulders the orc laughed as she hit the ground like a bag of grain. Not even having the energy to protect herself from the fall, the Hobbits screaming at him and crawling over to her, Merry lifting her head into his lap and calling out her name. Her eyes glazed over.

"What are you doing!" Uglúk bellowed at the ork, looking over and seeing how sick Astrid had become. Angrily storming up to the ork and glaring down at it.

"If she dies Saruman will have your head and mine! Give her some water!" He barked at the orc, who quickly did as he was told.

Scuttling over to Astrid and, grabbing her face roughly with his hand, forced her mouth open and began pouring the water into her mouth. Astrid gasping and choking on it, Merry and Pippin grabbing the flask from the orc and yelling at it to leave her. The orc snarling at them and striking them both across the head before turning to go into the forest and look for some wood. The sound of their brutal tools hacking at the wood echoing through the darkening Skye.

Taking the flask and gently lifting it to Astrid's lips Pippin carefully poured the water into her mouth. Astrid guzzling down the water feverishly.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were thirsty?!" Merry laughed. Astrid managing a faint smile, her eyes closing.

Worried that she might drift off in her sleep Pippin asked her the first crazy question that came to mind.

"What are the things that annoy you about Thorin?"

Merry flashing him a look as if to say "what kind of stupid question is that?"

Astrid opening her eyes and looking at him surprised before chucking weakly.

"Trying to keep me awake are you?" She asked smiling at him, Pippin managing to smile back and nodding. "Well if you must know it drives me mad how leaves his boots lying right in front of the door. I don't know how many times I've tripped over those stupid things in the night!" Astrid smiled, closing her eyes and imagining she was back at their home. Tripping over the iron shoes again and yelling at Thorin to keep them by the bed. "He still leaves them lying around everywhere!"

"Sixty years and that's all that annoys you?" Merry smiled, lowering his voice as Uglúk walked past and sat down not too far away from them. Watching them.

"Oh trust me, I have a list! And I'm sure he has one for me too", she replied smiling. "I complain about his boots but I'm messier than him. He's the clean one".

As the dull sound of orc axes ecoed over to them they all suddenly heard a low grating growl rising from the forest. The ground shaking slightly.

"Where are we?" Astrid whispered.

"I heard them say Fangorn?" Pippin replied, unsure if he had heard the word correctly.

_Fangorn. They were not safe here. None of them were, it would not be long before the forest or riders would attack them. And in the dark who would hear the screams of two tiny hobbits? _

_She had no weapons and neither did the Hobbits. And her emotions weren't strong enough to make her change, let alone her body which was in no condition to walk let alone transform. Either way she knew one thing, she would not be able to escape with them._

* * *

Thorin had gotten worse over the past week Tauriel, Kili and Filiel almost constantly at his bedside. At first it seemed like he would recover, the colour returning to his skin, his eyes bright and stubbornly determined. But out of nowhere his strength had suddenly been broken, almost overnight the powerful dwarf had become too weak to lift his head. Trying several time to talk to Kili, clearly wanting to say something but not having the energy.

For the moment Thorin's eyes were closed, asleep. Each rise and fall of this chest slow and heavy. The horrible rattling sound in his throat getting worse and worse. The beginnings of a death rattle.

"Please Uncle! Please stay this time!" Killi whispered to himself, Filiel and Tauriel hearing and flashing each other a concerned glance.

The seven armies of the dwarves had all arrived at Erebor but everything seemed to be in a state of Limbo. Filli and Kili wanting their uncle to lead, knowing out of all the Dwarf kings he was the most likely to lead them to victory. But with his life in the balance there was not much they could do other than stall the impatient leaders and wait.

For Fili it was proving torturous. Filiel trying to cheer her father up but only failing miserably.

She knew her father had always admired Thorin, as a boy he had regarded his uncle as a hero and to be honest not much had changed since he was a boy. Even now utterly in awe of him. For Fili it was not just his uncle dying, it was his hero too.

Moving next to her husband Tauriel took Kili's hands in hers, Fili resting his head against her. Dark circles under his eyes and his skin pale.

It was then that Filiel noticed Thorin's hand starting to move reaching out and griping something invisible in the air. His whole body tensing and then relaxing again. His face softening.

"Astrid?"

* * *

Astrid had finally passed out, draped over Uglúk's back. Her face covered in dirt and blood from the Rohirim's raid. Merry and Pippin having managed to escape in the commotion.

At first they had tried to say and help her but Astrid knew if they tried to help her they would all be caught or killed. Refusing their help and screaming at them to go on, both of them finally listening to her and running off into the forest.

Just as they had left her Uglúk had roughly grabbed her and, pulling her onto his shoulders, ran away from the camp as fast as he could. Somehow managing to evade the Rohirrim

For a few hours she had managed to stay concious till finally the pain took over and her mind drifted away.

* * *

_"Thorin?"_

Astrid knew she was dreaming, even now she could feel the stabbing pain in her side and her body swaying from side to side as Uglúk ran. The room they were standing in hazy and dreamlike. Nothing in focus and only the ground beneath her feet staying still.

But for some reason she could not explain she also knew that Thorin was there with her.

"Astrid!"

_It was him!_

Running forwards they both reached out only to feel their hands pass through each other like smoke. Turning to stare at each other, reaching one one more time only for their hands to meet and blend together like two clouds. Neither of them able to feel anything.

Astrid couldn't help it, bursting into tears, Thorin trying to comfort her, deeply frustrated that he couldn't hold her,

"I'm so happy to see you!" Astrid finally said, furiously wiping the tears from her eyes. "I've missed you so much!"

Smiling, his eyes lighting up Thorin stood as close to her as he could, trying to resist reaching out and trying to hold her. Every nerve, instinct and habit in his body longing to reach out and hold her tightly against him.

"I've missed you a little!" He joked, Astrid smiling and bursting into tears again, though this time they were tears of joy.

"I thought you hated my kind of humor!" She laughed, moving to hold his hand out of habit. Both their hands blending again but this time neither of them moving.

"It does drive me a little mad" Thorin admitted, the faintest trace of a smile at the corner of this mouth. "But I've missed you annoying me so much! I've started leaving my clothes lying around on the floor just so that I feel like you're with me".

Astrid closed her eyes, tears running down from her eyes, a smile on her face. Dear Durin she had missed that! The familiar habits, the sound of his deep rumbling voice. Being able to say what ever was on her mind as well as neither of them having to say anything to each other to understand how the other was feeling.

"I was raised by a wizard who lets birds live in his hair. I was hardly going to have the manners of a princess!" Astrid smiled. Thorin grinning back at her.

Around them they both suddenly felt a gust of wind, moving closer to each other out of habit and startled when they both felt a brief moment of contact. The room getting lighter by the second.

"What is happening?" Thorin muttered, joy as well as confusion on his face as they both moved their hands together. Again feeling each others touch for a few seconds before the sensation faded. Astrid realizing what was happening and moving as close to Thorin as she cloud, Thorin moving to put his arms around her, Astrid looking up at his face with a slightly frightened expression.

"We're dying".


	34. Chapter 34: Prisoner

Saruman's blood ran cold as Uglúk stumbled into the room, Astrid's limp body dangling over his shoulders. Her skin so pale she appeared to be glowing in the darkened room.

"Where is the half-ling?" Saruman barked, rushing forward, Grima taking Astrid from Uglúk. Her head falling back like a stone. Her whole body a dead weight.

"We were ambushed! I was the only one who made it!" Uglúk replied, the tall Uruk-hai clearly intimidated by the white wizard. Saruman looking like he was resisting the urge to strike him across the face. Clenching his fists and turning to Astrid. Grima laying her down on the ground.

"I wanted her ALIVE!" Saruman bellowed, turning to Uglúk, his starf raised.

"She is alive!" Uglúk said quickly. "I could feel her breathing!"

Snarling Saruman turned back to Astrid, moving his hand over her face and whispering several incantations under his breath.

Astrid's hands moving slightly and her breathing becoming more visible, her eyes remaining closed.

"Do you have the blade with her blood?" Saruman asked, Uglúk going stiff. Realizing he did not have it. It was the final straw for Saruman, turning and striking the powerful Uruk-hai with his staff. A flash of light bursting from the tip of his steel staff leaving a gaping wound in the Uruk-hai's neck. Falling to the ground spluttering, his hands over his neck trying to stop the blood flow. Gargling on his own blood for a few second before collapsing to the ground and going still.

"Grima!" Saruman barked, Grima jumping and quickly getting to his feet. "Go back to Edoras! You must find a way to retrieve that blade! Find out where they were ambushed and find that blade!" Saruman said urgently.

"Why do you need it so much my lord? You still have the other half" Grima asked, confused. Saruman turning and barking at him to leave. Grima quickly slithering away. Two orcs entering the room as he left.

"Bring me food and water!" Saruman ordered them, turning to Astrid and raising his hand, Astrid's body rising from the floor as if held up by strings, moving towards the far side of the room and finally resting on the alcove by the window. The orcs quickly returning with food and water, pacing it by her, Saruman quickly shouting more orders and sitting down beside her. This time actually looking at her face.

For all the rumours Saruman had heard of Astrid he had never actually met her, and right now, lying half dead on the black silk cushions she looked as far for the tale he had heard as she could. The scar across her lips still open, raw and infected. Dirt all over her skin, her hair matted and knotted. But despite all this she was still beautiful. Her beauty even taking the old wizard by surprise.

Pulling a thick velvet quilt over her Sarumn raised his hands over her again and began to mutter a series on spells and incantations. Colour beginning to return to Astrid's face slowly, the wound over her lips healing.

Although he did not look it Saruman felt desperate and trapped.

He had promised Sauron the half-ling and failed, if Astrid died it would be a second failure and one he could not afford to do.

"We need the second blade Saruman!" A voice whispered from the shadows of the room. A tall frighteningly thin man stepping out into the room, his skin a sickly tanned shade, looking all the more sallow against the rich blue of his robes. Like his skin had once been a rich mahogany tone only to be faded after years in the dark.

"I know Alatar!" Saruman growled back. "Grima will find it!"

* * *

Dwalin could not believe is eyes as he saw Radaghast hurtling up the slopes of the hill towards him. The giant rabbits pulling his sled faster than any horse. Calling out to him, the old wizard nearly riding right past. His eyes wild and distant

"Radaghast! Where are you going?" Dwalin asked, the sled stopping near him. Radaghast looking at him confused, a look of recognition and confision alternating quickly across his face.

"Who are you? I don't know you!" Radaghast spluttered moving to drive away again.

"Astrid! I journied with Astrid and Thorin Oakensheild!" Dwalin quickly explained, Radaghast stopping instantly and getting off the sled. Gripping Dwalin's arm and looking at him with wild eyes.

"Astrid! Saruman is looking for her! He threatened me when I refused to join him, said I should leave Middle Earth! I was a fool...I gave him the amùnar blade years ago! I...I did not suspect him. I thought it would be safe with him! What...what have I done! Astrid! My dear Aastrid!"

Dwalin quickly tried to calm the old wizard.

"We are all betrayed by Saruman. Thorin sent me to find her".

"What! She is not with him?!"

"No" Dwailin replied, shaking his head. "She is not".

"Why! How could he leave her alone!"

"It was not his choice!" Dwalin quickly replied, almost insulted that Radaghast would think Thorin capable of leaving Astrid. Quickly explaining why Astrid and Thorin had taken separate paths.

"Oh my...if Thorin felt that she was in danger...she must have been taken!" Radaghast said after a few moments of silence as he processed everything Dwalin had just told him.

"That or she's in Isenguard!" Dwalin said, his face going hard an stern in an attempt to hide his worry.

Astrid was strong, but against a wizard there were no prizes for guessing who could come out the worse for wear.

"If you don't mind me suggesting, I'd recommend you head back towards Isenguard"

"Yes...yes...good idea!" Radaghast said, moving to turn the sled.

"And take me with you!" Dwalin yelled as Radaghast nearly drove off without him, stopping the sled and waiting for Dwalin to clamber into the front.

"How long will it take to get to Isenguard?" Dwalin asked as the rabbits began to pull the sled of and race back down the hill at a nauseating speed. The sled rattling as it sped over the rubble which littered the side of the hill.

"Five days!" Radagast replied. "Three if we don't stop".

"Then I guess we're not stopping!" Dwalin said firmly.

* * *

Slowly Astrid raised her hand and pressed it against Thorin's both of them gasping with joy and embracing each other as their felt their skins touch. Astrid burying her head against his chest and breathing in deeply, a contented smile on her lips.

Thorin with one hand held lightly against her lower back and the other softly caressing her neck as he kissed his way down the side of her face till he reached her lips. Lingering for a moment before kissing her passionately. His arms tightening around her as he kissed her.

"I've missed you so much!" Thorin whispered, his breath catching in his throat as the urge to weep with joy nearly overtook him. Astrid reaching up to hold his face gently in her hands and resting her forehead against his.

"Show me how much?" She asked, teasingly moving her lips as close to his as should could without touching them. Thorin ginning and kissing her fiercely.

With a low hum a loud gust of wind circled them. The light in the room which had been getting brighter suddenly fading. Astrid's heart dropping like a stone.

"No...NO!" She screamed, turning back to Thorin and holding him as tightly as she could, Thorin doing the same. His powerful arms pulled around her so tightly it was almost hurting her.

Then, like a pillar of salt crumbling at the touch Astrid and Thorin both felt their grip on each other weaken. Their sense of touch fading till finally their arms passed through each other as if they were made of fog. Thorin screaming out in rage, Astrid dropping to her knees and crying. Feeling her body start to heal.

"Thorin. Saruman has me!" Astrid whispered. Thorin looking at her in shock, moving to take her hands and growling in frustration as his hands passed strait through hers.

"I will come and find you! I will not abandon you to that sorcerer!" Thorin growled.

"No! You must not! I'm only telling you this so that you are prepared! He will try to threaten and bribe you, he thinks he'll be able to use me as a weapon against you!" Astrid said quickly, feeling her body starting to pull her back to the world of the living.

"He can though!" Thorin whispered, holding his hands as close to her face as he could. Tears now freely running from his eyes. "Without you I'm defenceless!"

"You can't my love! I will be fine!"

She could feel her body in the dream world leaving, like smoke being cleared from a room. "Lead your people! Be the great king Thorin Oakenshield! And when you have won the battle I will find you as I always do!" Astrid said smiling reassuringly though internally she felt like she was being ripped apart. "Remember. They can't make us leave this world apart! In the end we are always together!"

Her hands were starting to disintegrate like dusts, her face betraying her emotion for a second and looking up at Thorin with tear filled eyes.

"I love you my King!" She said quickly, feeling a strange sensation running through her stomach like she was falling from a great hight. Thorin fading before her eyes, but not before his last words reached her ears.

"I love you too yâsith!"

With a start Astrid woke. Her head pounding, a hand moving behind her head and helping her lift her mouth to the cup of water near her lips. Astrid guzzling down the clean cool water as fast as she could without choking. Her mouth so dry she could barely feel her tounge.

Almost as soon as she had drunk as much as she was able she realized her wrists felt heavy. Looking down at them and seeing them encased in two heavy steel cuffs, both her feet and hands in chains.

Striking at the figure with the cup Astrid struggled as hard as she could. Screaming at the man to release her.

The tall figure in blue only laughing and leaving the cell. Astrid screaming like a wild animal and tugging at the chains so hard the cuffs were biting into her skin.

It was no use. The chains weren't going anywhere and neither was she.

Dropping down back down on the bed Astrid wept into the blanket. Not wanting anyone to hear her but unable to stop herself from sobbing into the sheets, the mental exhaustion of the past few days overtaking her.

It wasn't that she longed for death. She did not. Given the choice she would always pick life, but it had been a way out. A final and permanent escape from the world and it's problems with the certainty of Thorin by her side.

Over the past few weeks life had begun to terrify her. Most of it she was sure had been caused by the ring, it's terrible presence constantly seeking to infiltrate her mind and sow seeds of fear and doubt. The threat of Mordor, Saruman's betrayal, Gandalf's death, Thorin having returned to the Lonely Mountain. After weeks of remaining silent about her mental torture while carrying the ring death had seemed like such a sweet prospect.

But no, now she was back, a prisoner in Saruman's dungeons till he saw fit to use her against her husband.

* * *

Smiling Saruman stepped back to admire his work. The second half of the amùnar blade lying on the table.

It had been easy to draw the blood from Astrid while she was unconscious, cutting a thin but deep cut on her arm and drawing the blood into a small file. The fresh blood quickly mixed with several concoctions and given to the small wild-ling, her whole body shaking and pulsating for several minutes before standing before Saruman. Her hair, her eyes, her voice, even her scars identical to Astrid. Smiling as she looked in the mirror and saw her new beautiful reflection.

"Must I keep the scars?" She asked, turning to Saruman with a disappointed look on her face.

"Yes! You must! Except they need one little change!"

Passing her a knife Saruman stepped back as she passed the blade firmly down her lips, re-opening the scars. Barely making a sound as the edge split open her skin.

"How will I get to Erebor?" She asked. Looking back in the mirror and smiling at her new reflection.

"I will give you a horse. My must travel as fast as you can! Urgency is crucial! Find Thorin, convince him you are Astrid, then, slowly bend his mind to my will!"

Smilng the doppelgänger shook her head at him. "Is that all? I fear this may be too easy for me!"

"Do not be fooled into thinking your appearance will suffice!" Saruman warned. "Thorin Oakensild is not blind".

"He's in love, of course he is blind!" The woman retorted. Saruman angrily slamming his hand on the table, making her jump.

"He will notice! Your only chance is to pretend to be broken, say that I tortured you, convince them that you're scared. Make him care for you, make him think that you are weak and vulnerable. Draw him closer, then, and only then start to turn his mind!"

* * *

**I've decided to add in one of the blue wizards. I can't help feeling Saruman wouldn't be the only one tempted by power, and this should make for a few interesting twists in the story (I hope)**


End file.
